


Di Mystrade, d'amore e d'altre sciocchezze...

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Meeting, Fix-It, Introspection, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot Collection, Paris (City), Pre and Post Reichenbach, Romance, Sexual Content, Sussex, mystrade
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una serie di storie incentrate sulla coppia Mycroft Holmes e Gregory Lestrade. Che sviscera la loro storia d'amore tra le tre serie, secondo quella che è la mia visione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About tea, underground and theater ticket…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il giorno in cui Gregory Lestrade incontrò per la prima volta Mycroft Holmes, era un pomeriggio di gennaio particolarmente freddo...

Il giorno in cui Gregory Lestrade incontrò per la prima volta Mycroft Holmes, era un pomeriggio di gennaio particolarmente freddo. La coltre di nubi che copriva consuetamente il cielo di Londra durante l’inverno, aveva lasciato spazio a qualche timido raggio di sole. Greg uscì dall’ufficio che erano da poco passate le cinque, desideroso di dimenticare, almeno per qualche ora, tutti gli stress che il suo incarico comportava. Di solito non lasciava mai il lavoro tanto presto, ma quel mattino aveva iniziato il suo turno alle sei ed era arrivato al punto da non riuscire più a sopportare nemmeno i suoi stessi colleghi. Una volta fuori, rabbrividì al contatto con l’aria gelida che sapeva di neve. Affondò quindi le mani nel cappotto, seppellendosi nella sciarpa di lana che indossava e che lo copriva fin sopra il naso. S’incamminò lungo il marciapiede, sospirando: non aveva voglia di andare a casa di sua sorella. Non che non andassero d’accordo, ma da che si era separato non aveva avuto altra scelta che vivere con lei ed ogni volta che entrava in casa, era come se si sentisse un estraneo. Nonostante Beth fosse sempre gentile, ben disposta e non gli avesse mai chiesto nemmeno un penny per le spese di casa, a lui non andava comunque a genio il fatto di doverci dipendere.  
  
Aveva già provato a dormire in centrale, nascondendosi nello spogliatoio degli uomini, ma il mal di schiena che aveva sentito il mattino successivo, l’aveva fatto desistere dall’intento. Gli mancava la vita che faceva prima, o meglio, gli mancavano le comodità del suo appartamento, della sua auto... non certo gli strepiti di sua moglie. Casa sua non era più un nido accogliente, né un rifugio sereno da molto tempo. E pensare che all’inizio erano stati felici, felici per davvero. Quando tornava a casa la sera, stravolto da un massacrante turno su di una volante, Greg si sentiva amato e coccolato da quella meravigliosa donna che aveva spostato. Non seppe dire il motivo per il quale poi le cose fossero mutate tanto radicalmente. Forse la colpa era stata sua: la trascurava. O piuttosto le esigenze di lei erano cambiate e dopo tanti anni non era più disposta a trascorrere notti in bianco, in pena. Qualunque fosse il motivo, si erano lasciati e a giudicare dalla telefonata dell’avvocato che aveva ricevuto appena quella mattina, il divorzio sarebbe stato imminente. Non voleva però pensarci in quel momento; la sola cosa che lo premurava era riempirsi lo stomaco, magari dopo essersi rifugiato in un qualche pub carino. Ne conosceva uno in centro che non era affatto male, pensò dopo essersi portato una mano alla bocca coprendo così uno sbadiglio, era assonnato. Assonnato ed affamato. Ed era una miscela deleteria per i suoi nervi, per quello era dovuto fuggire da quella tana per topi che si ostinava a definire ufficio. Avrebbe potuto strangolare con le sue stesse mani la Donovan se non se ne fosse andato immediatamente. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che non aveva mangiato nulla per tutto il giorno, o piuttosto perché i pasti che cucinava sua sorella non erano per nulla buoni, tanto che erano giorni che ne saltava.  
  
«Ispettore Lestrade.» Una voce, calda e suadente, lo riscosse dai propri pensieri. Greg si guardò attorno, incuriosito, provando a capire chi l'avesse chiamato.

«Dietro di lei, signore.» Si voltò, notando solo in quel momento la figura di una donna che gli sorrideva con fare gentile. Era una bella ragazza, dovette ammettere. Carnagione scura, capelli neri e mossi che le ricadevano sulle spalle, occhi castani e profondi ed un trucco leggero, ma sofisticato. Era anche ben vestita, a quanto poteva vedere, quel cappotto bianco che indossava doveva esserle costato una fortuna. Non poteva dire d'essere un estimatore della moda, ed in effetti poco ci capiva, ma faceva il poliziotto da abbastanza tempo da poter stabilire il portafoglio di una persona semplicemente guardandola. Forse non era abile come Sherlock, ma su certe cose se la cavava ancora.  
«Posso fare qualcosa per lei, signorina?» domandò.  
«Anthea è il mio nome e non credo che possa essermi di aiuto, sono io che posso fare qualcosa per lei, ispettore Lestrade.»  
«E in che modo?»  
«Il mio capo vorrebbe parlarle, immediatamente» precisò lei infine, rimarcando l'ultima parola forse per essere certa che ne avesse colto l'urgenza.  
«Il suo capo?» ripeté, dubbioso.  
«Questa macchina è qui appositamente per accompagnarla da lui.»  
  
A quelle parole, portò lo sguardo oltre la donna. Strano che non avesse notato la limousine nera che era parcheggiata proprio a pochi metri da dove si trovavano. Chi diavolo poteva essere quella Anthea, ma soprattutto per chi lavorava? Di certo non sarebbe salito, se prima non gli avessero detto il nome di chi lo cercava.  
«Mi ascolti bene, l’ultima cosa che voglio è invischiarmi in qualcosa di cui non conosco nemmeno la natura. Se non mi dice a cosa sto andando incontro e chi è che vuole parlare con me, si può scordare che io la segua. Ovunque lei mi voglia portare.»  
Greg vide la donna sollevare lo sguardo e negare con un leggero cenno del capo in direzione di un punto che a lui era del tutto sconosciuto. Dal modo in cui parlava e dall’aspetto che aveva, dubitava potesse trattarsi di una pazza che parlava al nulla. Quindi si guardò attorno, notando solo dopo alcuni istanti una telecamera del traffico posta sopra un semaforo. Quella Anthea stava comunicando con qualcuno che aveva accesso alle telecamera del centro di Londra. Chi diavolo poteva mai essere? Pensò, mentre il trillo di un telefono arrivava alle sue orecchie.  
«La prego di rispondere» disse in modo spiccio, porgendole un cellulare.  
Seppur titubante, Greg afferrò il telefono. A convincerlo a rispondere fu l’espressione, evidentemente seccata, che portava. Diede una rapida occhiata allo schermo, che si illuminava a ritmo degli squilli, ma invano. Non c’era nessun numero o nome a fornirgli indicazioni, solo la scritta  _privato_  capeggiava al centro. Sospirò, facendosi coraggio, in fondo era sempre in tempo per tirarsi indietro e riprendere il proprio cammino.  
_«Buon pomeriggio, ispettore Lestrade, mi chiamo Mycroft Holmes e gradirei parlare con lei. Se vuole seguire la mia assistente, le assicuro che non le ruberò molto tempo.»_  La comunicazione cadde, ma la mente di Greg ancora stava cercando di comprendere le parole che aveva appena sentito. Holmes? Aveva capito bene? E, mentre restituiva il telefonino, Greg non poté fare a meno di chiedersi cosa avesse combinato Sherlock di tanto grave.  
   
  


_oOo_

   
  


Anacronistico, era l’unico termine adatto che gli veniva in mente per descrivere quella situazione. Perché non riusciva proprio a capire cosa ci facesse un tavolino dallo stile ottocentesco, imbandito di ogni ben di Dio, con un servizio di porcellana che doveva valere quanto il suo stipendio, in un deserto parcheggio sotterraneo.  
«Ispettore, finalmente ci incontriamo» esordì Mycroft Holmes, accogliendo uno scioccato Greg con un ampio sorriso. Lestrade si concesse di dargli una rapida occhiata prima di farsi avanti. Era un uomo alto, magro, decisamente ben vestito e dall’espressione del viso indecifrabile. La bocca era deformata in un sorriso, ma i suoi occhi non pareva stessero ridendo anch’essi. Aveva indosso abiti che erano lontani anni luce da quelli che indossava lui. La foggia dell’abito, il tessuto pregiato della camicia, la cravatta di seta e i gemelli d’oro, gli fecero capire anche la capacità del suo portafoglio. Per quanto non riuscisse a risolvere i casi più difficili, si riteneva un buon poliziotto, non fece quindi fatica a capire che quell’uomo guadagnava più di quanto lui potesse anche solo sperare.  
«Cosa significa tutto questo?» domandò, saltando i convenevoli ed andando diretto al sodo.  
«Ho fatto preparare un tè, sbaglio o aveva fame?» gli domandò, sornione.  
Greg sollevò gli occhi al cielo: era proprio il fratello di Sherlock. Non si disturbò nemmeno a domandargli come facesse a saperlo, la scienza della deduzione doveva essere una caratteristica di famiglia.  
«Non sono mai stato invitato ad un tè elegante in un sotterraneo che mi pare tanto una fogna, signor Holmes, mi dispiace solo di non avere l’abito adatto per l’occasione» ironizzò, aprendosi il cappotto e mostrando la camicia a quadri, slacciata nei primi bottoni e la giacca sportiva rattoppata che indossava.  
«Non si preoccupi, per questa volta va bene anche così, in fondo non era stato avvertito. Vuole accomodarsi prima che il tè si freddi?»  
  
Greg sogghignò nel sentire quelle parole, Holmes era serio, era terribilmente e drasticamente serio. Aveva sempre un’espressione sorridente che a Greg pareva quasi terrorizzante, ma il suo tono di voce e la maniera con un agiva e parlava, gli faceva capire che non c’era alcuna ombra di scherno in lui. Ironico era il fatto che sembrasse proprio che, con quel sorriso, lo volesse rassicurare. In effetti lui si sentiva un po’ teso, ma quella situazione era tutto tranne che usuale. Si sedette ad un lato del tavolo, osservando incuriosito le posate d’argento che erano appoggiate accanto ad una tazzina dal colore rosato. Erano ricami dorati quelli che intravedeva sul bordo del piattino?  
«La regina a che ora arriverà?» ironizzò nuovamente Greg.  
«La trovo particolarmente sarcastico, ispettore Lestrade, questa situazione la diverte?»  
«Sì, un misto di divertimento e terrore; lei riesce perfettamente a incutere timore in chi ha davanti, ne è al corrente? In questo è perfettamente identico a suo fratello Sherlock.»  
«E nota altre somiglianze?»  
«Non per il momento, ma se ne trovo sarà il primo a saperlo.»  
«Posso servirla?» chiese invece Mycroft prostrandosi verso di lui con la teiera fumante.  
«Ma certamente» annuì il poliziotto, scaravoltando la tazzina.  
  
_«Già che c’era, tanto valeva riempirsi la pancia»_ pensò, afferrando un cupcake e portandoselo alla bocca.  
  
Dopo che l’ebbe addentato però, fu colto da un atroce dubbio: «Come mai lei non mangia?» chiese, spaventato e fissando il dolce con orrore.  
«Non è stato drogato, ispettore e nemmeno avvelenato, mangi pure tranquillamente.»  
«Dovrei crederle? Ne prenda uno anche lei» disse, accennando al vassoio.  
«Non posso farlo.»  
«Lo vede che ho ragione; allora che c’è dentro?» urlò, scattando all’impiedi.  
«Nulla.» Mycroft s’interruppe, titubante: sembrava che stesse cercando le parole più adatte con le quali parlargli. «Io sono a dieta, non posso mangiare cibi che abbiano un contenuto calorico così elevato.»  
«A dieta?»  
«È esattamente ciò che ho detto.»  
«Ma se è magro quanto un’acciuga, è più in forma di me!» si lasciò scappare Lestrade, mettendosi nuovamente a sedere.  
«Non esageri, la prego, beva il suo tè e mangi anche per conto mio, Greg.» Il poliziotto indeciso, si sforzò di accennare ad un sorriso; addentò nuovamente quell’ottimo cupcake alla banana, mentre pensava che era davvero strano il fatto che iniziasse a sentirsi a proprio agio.  
  
  
Mycroft Holmes era davvero un uomo cordiale, discorreva abilmente di svariati argomenti e mostrava anche di possedere una certa cultura. Greg non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trascorrere tanto piacevolmente quella mezz'ora in sua compagnia. Aveva dei tratti simili a suo fratello Sherlock e non soltanto di carattere fisico, era davvero molto intelligente e, come aveva già potuto notare, le abilità deduttive non erano da meno. C’era però qualcosa che lo inquietava, quel sorriso che si ostinava a portare che gli dipingeva il viso, gli sembrava tanto una maschera. Da che l’aveva incontrato non aveva letto nessun’altra espressione sul suo viso. A meno che non fosse realmente così contento di vederlo, anche se se ne domandava il perché.  
«Allora, signor Holmes, me lo vuole dire il motivo per cui siamo qui. Le dico subito che se riguarda Sherlock, la ringrazio per l’offerta, ma passo.»  
  
Una risata cristallina riecheggiò nel parcheggio e lo sguardo divertito del maggiore dei fratelli Holmes, si posò su di lui. Greg notò distintamente una strana espressione prendere possesso dei suoi occhi, non la seppe classificare con assoluta certezza, ma era parso divertimento. Puro e semplice divertimento. Batava così poco per far ridere quell’uomo? Ne dubitava, ma allora a che gioco stava giocando?  
«Mio fratello deve averle dato più di un grattacapo…»  
«È una maledetta benedizione!» si sforzò di dire, tentando di fare conversazione. «Mi creda, se potessi fare a meno di lui me ne sarei già liberato da molto, moltissimo tempo. Nel mio dipartimento lo odiano tutti.»  
«Tranne lei; sono curioso: come mai non ha avuto lo stesso effetto che sui suoi colleghi?»  
«Lei è suo fratello, lo saprà meglio di me.»  
«Me lo dica ugualmente» insistette Mycroft, «sono curioso di sapere quale opinione ha di Sherly.»  
«Mh, è indubbiamente una persona sincera. Il problema è che non sa come rapportarsi con le persone: ciò che pensa, dice, senza filtri. Non gli importa nemmeno di ferire i sentimenti altrui. In questo senso è l’uomo peggiore che io abbia mai incontrato.»  
«Però» l’incalzò il governo britannico.  
«Però» mormorò Greg, «quel ragazzo è strabiliante ed è troppo importante per il mio lavoro, sarei un idiota a non chiedere il suo aiuto. Mi creda, in vita mia ho conosciuto tanta gente, grazie al lavoro che faccio di persone ne vedo anche troppe, ma suo fratello è differente. Certo, è snervante il fatto che sappia dirti cosa hai mangiato a colazione dandoti solo un’occhiata, fa ammattire molti dei miei ragazzi, ma a me non importa…»  
«Si spieghi meglio» disse Mycroft, con sguardo indagatore.  
«La gente si innervosisce quando qualcuno gli parla con brutale sincerità. Sherlock il tatto non sa nemmeno dove stia di casa e, la cosa divertente, è che non gli importa affatto d’avercelo. Dice le cose esattamente come le pensa, se capisce che Tizio è andato a letto con Caio, lui glielo sbatte in faccia senza troppi giri di parole. Io non ho nulla da nascondere, la verità non mi spaventa, signor Holmes e poi l’esperienza che ho avuto con la mia ex moglie mi fa tenere alla larga da chi cerca di celare qualcosa.»  
  
Nel sentire quelle parole, Mycroft sorrise sinceramente.  
  
«Mi devo ricredere su di lei, Sherly mi aveva detto che era un ottuso poliziotto. Mi costringe a rimproverarlo, invece, perché è davvero brillante.»  
«Presumo sia una specie di complimento, è per questo che mi ha portato qui? Per dirmi che ero brillante? Non mi prenda in giro.»  
«Il motivo per cui è qui, Gregory» disse Holmes alzandosi in piedi e recuperando dallo schienale della sedia il suo ombrello. «È perché volevo ringraziarla, per il lavoro che offre a Sherlock e volevo invitarla a proseguire.»  
«E siamo qui con tazzine di porcellana, posate d’argento e deliziosi cupcake, solo per questo?»  
«No, il tè era per noi e per il suo piacere, Gregory» concluse Mycroft sorridendo, prima di allontanarsi.  
Perché, perché Greg Lestrade aveva la strana sensazione d’essere appena stato ad un appuntamento galante? E, mentre vedeva la sua figura slanciata allontanarsi, gli venne da ridere. Ridere come non faceva da tempo, ridere come, forse, non aveva mai fatto in vita sua.

   
  


_oOo_

   
  


Da quel giorno, Lestrade non aveva più incontrato il fratello di Sherlock ed, ovviamente, non aveva fatto altro che pensarci. Aveva rivissuto ogni singolo istante di quell’incontro, riflettendo su quanto fosse stato insolito. La sensazione d’aver avuto un appuntamento, non lo aveva lasciato per un attimo. Sensazione che fu accentuata da una battuta sarcastica che Sherlock non aveva mancato di fargli, la prima volta che si erano rivisti. Il pensiero che fosse realmente così, poi, aveva iniziato ad invadergli la mente, facendolo sentire davvero bene. Ancora più strano era il fatto che non faceva altro che pensare a Mycroft. Aveva voglia di rivederlo, aveva confessato a sé stesso una notte, mentre si rigirava nel letto senza riuscire ad addormentarsi. Ci aveva pensato sopra per diversi giorni, trovando quel suo riflettere un piacevole svago ai grattacapi che aveva con la sua ex moglie.  
  
Non avrebbe mai creduto che la sera in cui se lo trovò davanti, in piedi sulla soglia dell’ufficio, il suo cuore avrebbe preso a battere all’impazzata.  
«Signor Holmes» boccheggiò, scattando all’impiedi.  
«Non era mia intenzione spaventarla, Gregory.»  
«No, è che credevo d’essere solo… Cosa posso fare per lei questa volta, mangiare una pizza?» chiese, sforzandosi di ritrovare il suo umorismo.  
«Non era ciò che avevo in mente. Sono solito cenare alle sette e trenta, vorrei non fare tardi proprio oggi, se vuole seguirmi.»  
«Guardi che stavo scherzando» disse Greg, incredulo.  
«Io non scherzo mai, specie quando si tratta di cenare al Savoy.» [1]  
«Al Savoy?» ripeté Lestrade. «Non ho nessuna intenzione di venire con lei in un ristorante; non capisco come mai insista nel volermi offrire da mangiare» disse, tutto d’un fiato. Perché se l’era presa a quel modo? Non aveva fatto altro che pensare ad Holmes e a quanto avesse trovato piacevole la sua compagnia, ed ora rifiutava una cena in uno dei ristoranti più prestigiosi della città? E per quale motivo? Perché aveva paura? O magari perché non riusciva a capire dove volesse andare a parare quello strano individuo?  
  
Cosa voleva da lui?  
  
Sebbene il suo cervello fosse deciso e fermo nel non voler accettare da Mycroft un altro strano appuntamento, i suoi sensi lo spingevano a fare esattamente il contrario. Quel tè nel sotterraneo gli era piaciuto e anche tanto; perché quindi rifiutare un’altra serata? Beh, il motivo era semplice, Lestrade sentiva che c’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva, che non riusciva a capire e che riguardava Holmes. L’atteggiamento che aveva nei suoi confronti era quantomeno ambiguo. Quel sorriso che, ancora adesso si ostinava a portare, gli sembrava forzato e poco sincero. Ma più di tutto c’era una domanda che non riusciva ad abbandonarlo, perché un uomo del genere avrebbe dovuto chiedere tanto insistentemente la compagnia di un semplice poliziotto di Scotland Yard?  
  
«So per certo che è molto affamato, Gregory, il panino al tacchino che ha mangiato cinque ore fa, non le è certo bastato a saziare le fame, specie perché questa mattina è stato costretto a bere un caffè per strada mentre correva su dai gradini della Tube. I piatti che le cucina sua sorella sono troppo grassi e unti per i suoi gusti, per questo rifiuta sempre le sue gentili offerte e preferisce rimanere in ufficio e cenare con ravioli cinesi di dubbio gusto. Voglio solo portarla a mangiare del cibo degno d’essere chiamato tale. Il nostro tavolo ci aspetta e, se vuole farmi il favore di guardare in questa valigetta, troverà un abito adatto.»  
Lestrade lo fissò sempre più incredulo, quell’uomo era una continua sorpresa. Che doveva fare? Aveva pensato tutta la settimana a una situazione simile, ad un possibile secondo appuntamento, come aveva insinuato Sherlock, ed ora che gli si prospettava l’occasione si faceva venire dei dubbi? Greg era sempre stato un tipo pragmatico e abituato a pensare in modo pratico. Era stato bene in sua compagnia? Perché avrebbe dovuto rifiutare una cena con un amico, ciò che aveva dedotto Mycroft era esatto, erano settimane che non aveva un pasto decente.  
«Sicuro che è della mia taglia?» chiese.  
«Non faccia domande sciocche, le do il tempo che le serve, io l’aspetto fuori.»  
  
  
Appena Lestrade uscì dall’ufficio, dopo essersi cambiato, si guardò attorno in cerca di Holmes. Lo trovò intento ad osservare con apparente curiosità, la scrivania dell’agente Williams.  
«Trovato qualcosa di interessante tra gli effetti personali dei miei agenti?»  
«Sarebbe il caso di far notare al signor Williams che dovrebbe seriamente pensare a farsi operare di emorroidi!» esclamò, battendo l’ombrello a terra, quasi lo usasse per rimarcare il concetto.  
«Ti prego, non farmi passare la fame» disse Greg, disgustato, usando un tono più colloquiale e beccandosi un’occhiata sorpresa da Mycroft.  
«Dobbiamo mangiare insieme, giusto?» domandò in risposta, intuendo il corso dei suoi pensieri. «È inutile tenere questo tono formale per il resto della serata e poi non mi piace farmi chiamare signore anche quando non sto lavorando, mi fa sembrare ancora più vecchio di quello che sono.»  
«Lungi da me far apparire vecchio un bell’uomo come te, Gregory» mormorò. «Vogliamo andare?» Lestrade sorrise e, mentre Mycroft gli faceva strada, lui se ne restava fermo: lì, imbambolato vicino alla scrivania di Williams. Sbagliava oppure gli aveva appena detto che era bello?  
«Non ho intenzione di fare tardi» ribadì l’altro, invitandolo a sbrigarsi.  
  
  
Quando Mycroft gli aveva detto che avrebbero cenato al Savoy, Greg non pensava certo che l’avrebbero fatto nei sotterranei. Non appena la limousine nera si era fermata nell’ampio e buio parcheggio, situato sotto il piano terra dell’hotel, aveva notato subito il tavolo perfettamente apparecchiato che stava a pochi metri da loro. Non gli ci volle molto per comprendere come sarebbe andata a finire quella serata. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che non sarebbe stata una cena come tutte le altre; d’altronde avevano preso il tè nelle fogne, per quale motivo avrebbero dovuto mangiare nell’elegante sala di un ristorante?  
«Ti sei riservato il tavolo migliore a quanto vedo» commentò, sarcastico.  
«Spero tu capisca, la mia posizione all’interno del governo inglese, seppur piccola, non mi consente di fare tutto ciò che vorrei. Ho dato ordine alle cucine del ristorante di far preparare la migliore cena del menù e un maitre ci servirà, proprio come se fossimo al piano di sopra.» Greg vide Mycroft prendergli la sedia e scostarla dal tavolo, proprio come un perfetto gentiluomo è solito con la sua accompagnatrice. Già, peccato che Greg non fosse di certo una donna e che loro erano soltanto amici.  
  
O almeno così credeva, non poteva pensare che un individuo del genere portasse in giro per i sotterranei di Londra tutti quelli che incontrava, sperando che diventassero suoi amici. Non era certo per amicizia che si trovavano lì in quel momento, Mycroft voleva qualcosa e lui non aveva idea di che diavolo fosse. La sola cosa che si augurava, era che non avesse a che fare con Sherlock.  
«Posso sedermi da solo.»  
«Ma naturalmente, permettimi almeno di chiamare il maitre» disse schioccando le dita, per poi accomodarsi al proprio posto.  
  
  
Il resto della serata trascorse in maniera tranquilla, Lestrade ebbe l’impressione che Holmes fosse leggermente teso, ma non ci badò più di tanto. Si era convinto del fatto che, magari, fosse risentito per la dieta che faceva e alla quale sembrava non aver badato minimamente. Aveva infatti notato che aveva mangiato tutto con estremo gusto. Non aveva disdegnato nemmeno un’abbondante sorsata di quel vino francese di cui tanto aveva sentito parlare, ma che prima di allora non aveva mai assaggiato. Fu quando arrivarono al dessert, che la situazione parve precipitare drasticamente ed avvenne proprio quando Mycroft domandò a Greg cosa gradiva fare dopo cena.  
«Cosa intendi?» chiese Lestrade, addentando una forchettata di cheescake.  
«In quale attività gradisci intrattenerti dopo cena?»  
«Non so, io pensavo di andare a casa a dormire, perché? Tu avevi forse in mente qualcosa?»  
«Beh, il corteggiamento prevede che io ti riaccompagni a casa e…»  
«No, un momento, aspetta, corteggiamento?» l’interruppe Lestrade. «Che tradotto nella nostra lingua…[2]» Greg si soffermò, fintamente pensieroso. «Ci stai provando?»  
«Non era evidente?» gli domandò in risposta Mycroft, alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Mio Dio!» disse Greg, alzando involontariamente il tono di voce. Il poliziotto si levò poi in piedi, gettò malamente il tovagliolo che teneva sulle gambe sulla superficie del tavolo ed indietreggiò impercettibilmente. «Quindi era questo che stavi facendo? Prima il tè e poi il filetto di manzo in crosta di chissà cosa, solo per provarci? Quando intendevi che era per noi, era in senso romantico? E pensare che quando mi parlava di corteggiamento, credevo che Sherlock mi stesse prendendo in giro.»  
«Gregory, temo proprio tu stia vaneggiando» disse Mycroft alzandosi elegantemente dal tavolo.  
«Vaneggiando? Voglio dire, tu farfugli di corteggiamento e cose simili e io come dovrei reagire? Ti faccio presente che non siamo tutti dei robot come voi altri Holmes.»  
  
Lestrade vide chiaramente un lampo di delusione passare nelle iridi dell’uomo che aveva di fronte. Non voleva dire una cosa del genere, non lo pensava nemmeno. Appena ebbe finito di dirlo infatti, già se ne era pentito.  
«Mi dispiace, non lo credo veramente, è solo che…»  
«Che?»  
«Sì, insomma non me l’aspettavo e ora… ecco, ora non so cosa dire.»  
«Beh, mi sembra piuttosto semplice o è un sì o è un no.»  
«È tutto così improvviso, sono appena uscito da un matrimonio tanto disastroso che, come a quanto pare già sai, abito da mia sorella e addirittura sono senza macchina. Sarei confuso anche se tu fossi una donna. Perché tu, tu sei un uomo e io fino a questo momento non avrei mai immaginato di fare un discorso del genere.»  
«Il fatto che io sia di sesso maschile è tanto importante?»  
«Sì, beh, no! Non so cosa pensare, certo, non nego d’esser stato bene; insomma, non posso darti una risposta subito.»  
«Non c’è problema, le signore hanno sempre bisogno di un po’ di tempo per riflettere» disse Holmes, sarcastico, avvicinandosi a Greg.  
«Se pensi che tra di noi la signora sia io, Mycroft, ti sbagli davvero. Chiamami ancora così e ti do un pugno sul naso, e non mi importerà di darlo a qualcuno che ha un piccolo incarico nel governo inglese.»  
«Sei piuttosto brutale, Gregory» lo rimproverò, bonariamente.  
«Piuttosto, vediamo di tenerci per noi questo discorso; non dire nulla specie a tuo fratello.»  
«Per questo temo sia troppo tardi, presumo l’abbia capito quando gli ho parlato questa mattina. Mi aveva detto che non avresti accettato subito la mia corte e che avresti accennato al tuo divorzio, Sherly sa essere molto diretto quando deve dire qualcosa, tralascio quindi il seguito.»  
«Perché che altro ha detto?» chiese, incuriosito.  
«Se risponderai di sì alla mia offerta, ne riparleremo.»  
«Ah, è così» ribatté Greg, divertito. «Sarebbe un ricatto, il tuo?»  
Lo yarder, vide Mycroft sorridere sinceramente. Forse, di tutti i sorrisi che gli aveva propinato in quelle due volte che si erano visti, quello era il più sincero di tutti.  
«Ti prego di accomodarti di nuovo e di finire il tuo dolce» disse, con fare gentile.  
   
E lui non poté davvero fare a meno di obbedirgli, non seppe dire se era per il tono perentorio, anche se piuttosto attenuato, che aveva utilizzato, a convincerlo. Quel tono autoritario di un uomo abituato al comando. Oppure se era da imputare al discorso che avevano appena fatto o a quella leggera stretta allo stomaco che sentiva, ma non riuscì fare altro che sedersi. Afferrò la forchetta d’argento, affondandola nella fetta di torta al formaggio che aveva a malapena assaggiato, deciso a riprendere da dove avevano lasciato.  
«È buona come sembra?» domandò Holmes. Greg alzò lo sguardo, divertito. Mycroft aveva allungato il collo e fissava il dolce che aveva davanti con desiderio. Si vedeva che aveva un’autentica voglia di addentarla, anzi la brama di quel pezzetto di torta appariva così grande in lui, che Lestrade si ritrovò a domandarsi se stesse corteggiando uno stupido dolce piuttosto che lui.  
«Vuoi assaggiarne?» domandò, titubante.  
«Ti ringrazio, ma devo rifiutare.»  
«Come mai ti sei messo a dieta? Mi sembri piuttosto in forma, quanto pesavi prima?»  
«Io, e…» Mycroft si agitò sulla sedia, tanto che allo yarder sembrò davvero d’averlo messo in imbarazzo.  
«Scusa, non volevo farmi gli affari tuoi» s’affrettò a rassicurarlo, decidendo quindi di cambiare argomento. «In ogni caso non ho più molta fame. Mi piacerebbe fare due passi prima di andare a casa, giusto per aiutare il filetto a fare il proprio corso. Possiamo fare due passi sulla superficie oppure dobbiamo restare nei sotterranei?»  
Holmes si alzò e circumnavigò il tavolo, porgendogli il braccio. Quando aveva proposto una passeggiata, Greg non pensava di farlo mano nella mano. Ma ora lui gli stava proponendo proprio una cosa del genere, e quello che leggeva sul suo volto non era più divertimento, ma solo voglia d’avere un contatto. Cos’era mai, in fondo, una semplice passeggiata a braccetto? Non poteva essere tanto male. Allungò quindi le dita, titubante e stava anche per afferrarlo, quando Mycroft si ritrasse.  
«Non ti obbligherò se non lo desideri, ma nel caso tu decida di farlo, ti posso assicurare che mi renderesti davvero felice. Desidero anche che tu sappia che non saresti forzato a nulla, non avrebbe significato, sarebbe solo una passeggiata e niente di più.»  
  
Quell’uomo era sorprendente, doveva essere abituato a comandare, lo intuiva dalla maniera con la quale interagiva con le persone. Dal maitre dell’hotel, all’autista della limousine. Eppure, in quel momento, tutto gli pareva lontano. Lestrade aveva l’impressione che, in piedi di fronte a lui, non ci fosse l’Holmes fratello di Sherlock e che aveva un piccolo incarico nel governo inglese. Era solo una persona come lo erano tante altre, qualcuno che si stava interessando a lui per una strana ed assurda ragione. Non aveva alcuna idea su cosa sarebbe potuto accadere in futuro, Greg sapeva solo che era felice di trovarsi lì. Si alzò quindi in piedi, senza badare al tovagliolo che cadeva a terra o al dolce abbandonato, la sola cosa che gli interessava, era Mycroft.  
«Non è una passeggiata ad Hide Park che posso prometterti, non in questo momento.»  
«Mi pareva che fosse troppo sperare di vedere la luce» scherzò Greg. Forse non era il momento più opportuno per mettersi a fare battute di spirito, ma quando era in sua compagnia, era come se non riuscisse a farne a meno. Mycroft Holmes aveva l’abilità di scoprire lati del suo carattere che nemmeno lui sapeva di avere.

   
 

_oOo_

   
  


Le settimane che seguirono furono, per l’ispettore investigativo Lestrade, davvero insolite. Era finalmente riuscito a trovare un appartamento; un semplice bilocale, nulla di esagerato, ma perlomeno aveva la sua intimità e non era costretto a stare da sua sorella. Al lavoro non era accaduto nulla di straordinario, per quanto avessero avuto un paio di casi omicidio, non avevano trovato difficoltà a risolverli. Dopo quella serata non aveva più avuto incontri con Mycroft, si erano sentiti per telefono la sera dopo la loro cenetta romantica, poi più niente. Nonostante si fossero visti soltanto un paio di volte, Greg iniziava a sentire la sua mancanza. Una parte di lui benediceva quel po’ di lontananza. Gli dava l’opportunità di ordinare i propri pensieri, di capire per quale motivo si fosse trovato tanto bene con una persona che non fosse sua moglie. Già, perché solo con lei si era sentito tanto coinvolto, così preso da scordarsi del resto del modo. Vero: non aveva capito subito le intenzioni di Holmes, ma ciò che aveva occupato i suoi pensieri per i giorni successivi, erano stati sentimenti davvero insoliti. Non poteva dire d’esserne innamorato, lo conosceva troppo poco, ma affascinato, quello decisamente sì. Mycroft aveva una strana aura attorno a sé, non si trattava soltanto di quel suo sorriso enigmatico o delle espressioni del viso sempre controllate. C’era un qualcosa in quell’uomo, che gli faceva venire voglia di indagare più a fondo. Si sentiva come Sherlock preso da un caso intricato. Percepiva forte, dentro di sé, la voglia insaziabile di capire chi fosse Mycroft Holmes e per quale motivo si fosse interessato ad uno come lui. Non che Greg si ritenesse brutto o insignificante, ma un uomo come quello, abituato a stare in un certo ambiente e circondato da persone importanti, che si interessa ad un semplice poliziotto? Era questo che, più di tutto, gli premeva sapere.  
  
Perché?  
  
Lo yarder sobbalzò quando il telefono vibrò sulla superficie liscia della scrivania, uno squillo breve arrivò alle sue orecchie, attirando la sua attenzione. Aprì l’archivio dei messaggi, scoprendo con rammarico che si trattava di sua moglie; per un momento aveva sperato che fosse lui. Lesse a malapena le poche parole che gli aveva scritto, non voleva che si dimenticasse dell’incontro per la firma che sarebbe avvenuto quel pomeriggio stesso. Come poteva scordarselo? Finalmente si sarebbe liberato di quell’arpia… Gettò la ciambella mangiata per metà, sul tavolo: non aveva più fame. La sua mente, fin troppo occupata in quel momento, gli chiudeva lo stomaco. Non faceva altro che pensare a Mycroft e alla voglia di vederlo che aveva. E, oltre a questo, ci si metteva anche sua moglie a farlo sentire nervoso. Afferrò il telefono, digitando sulla tastiera poche parole di assenso, dopodiché si affrettò ad uscire da lì.  
«Donovan» urlò. La ragazza di affrettò a raggiungerlo, prestandogli attenzione. «Mi tocca andare dall’avvocato, spero di tornare per le quattro. Se mi chiamerete non potrò rispondere, in caso di problemi affidatevi a Dimmock. Chiaro?»  
«Affermativo» annuì la poliziotta.  
«Cosa faccio se si dovesse presentare lo strambo?»  
«Innanzitutto dovresti non chiamarlo in quel modo, Sally» l’ammonì. «Comunque dubito che Sherlock si faccia sentire in queste due ore. Non abbiamo nulla che possa interessarlo, ma nel caso: cercate di non saltarvi al collo. Io devo scappare, altrimenti faccio tardi.»  
«Arrivederci, capo!» Lestrade sorrise mentre indossava il cappotto e sfrecciava fuori dall’ufficio. Doveva affrontare una cosa alla volta, prima divorziava da sua moglie e poi avrebbe cercato di capire cosa provava per Mycroft. Sempre se riusciva a sopravvivere.  
   
  
Splendeva un pallido sole in quel tiepido pomeriggio di gennaio. Gregory Lestrade era uscito dallo studio dell’avvocato divorzista dell’ormai sua ex moglie, sentendosi davvero strano. Provava un sentimento insolito, un miscuglio di liberazione ed ira. Avevano ovviamente litigato, ormai sembrava non riuscissero a fare altro. E pensare che appena sposati erano stati così uniti, mentre ora non riuscivano nemmeno più a stare insieme nella stessa stanza. Una volta giunto in strada, aveva inspirato l’aria fredda, chiudendo un poco gli occhi e lasciandosi baciare dai pallidi raggi del sole. Chissà Mycroft cosa stava facendo, quando l’avrebbe rivisto o, piuttosto, chissà se l’avrebbe incontrato di nuovo.  
«Fantastico» mormorò, amaramente ironico. Aveva appena divorziato e non riusciva a non pensare che a Mycroft Holmes. Ormai era un pensiero fisso, voleva rivederlo e parlare ancora con lui per dirgli che sì, forse non gli era poi così indifferente come aveva creduto. E che il fatto che fosse un uomo, non era poi tanto importante.  
«Buongiorno, ispettore Lestrade.»  
«Anthea!» esclamò, incredulo. «Come faceva a… No, lasci perdere: conosco la risposta. Lui dov’è?»  
«Non posso dirglielo.»  
«Verrà qui?»  
«No.»  
«Andrò io da lui?»  
«Nemmeno» rispose lei, scrollando il capo prima di estrarre di tasca una busta bianca e, porgendogliela, disse:  
«Per lei. Si raccomanda che sia puntuale e di indossare l’abito dell’altra volta. Le chiedo di avallare le sue richieste, non la faranno entrare se non sarà vestito…» Anthea sembrò soppesare le parole da utilizzare, quasi stesse cercando un aggettivo per non offenderlo; «in modo adeguato.»  
«Perché? Dove diavolo dobbiamo andare?» chiese prima di prendere la busta.  
«Arrivederci, ispettore.»  
  
  
Greg rimase solo su quel marciapiede, baciato dai raggi del sole invernale ed accarezzato dall’aria gelida, se ne stava in piedi fissano la busta bianca che Anthea gli aveva dato. Ne soppesò il contenuto, ma pareva essere quasi vuota. Forse avrebbe dovuto aspettare prima di aprirla, ma non lo sentiva da settimane e lui voleva sapere. Poteva trattarsi di qualunque cosa, poteva addirittura essere una lettera di addio in cui gli diceva che era stato bello, ma aveva cambiato idea. O magari delle poesie d’amore o una richiesta di aiuto o…  
«Un biglietto del teatro?» si domandò, rigirandosi il pezzetto di carta tra le mani, quasi stesse cercando di capire cosa passasse per la mente di Holmes. Perché non era un teatro qualunque, ma il Royal Opera House, [3] uno dei più celebri al mondo. Di certo, il concetto d’appuntamento di Mycroft non era quello di una persona qualunque. E se prima l’aveva solo pensato, adesso ne era davvero convinto. Di una cosa però era ancora più certo: non vedeva l’ora di rivederlo.

  
 

_oOo_

   
 

Una volta giunto sul posto, arrivare da Mycroft non fu facile come credette. Dopo esser sceso dal taxi, con il quale aveva raggiunto il teatro, Greg fu preso da parte da un massiccio uomo sulla quarantina che gli chiese di seguirlo. Camminarono a lungo per i corridoi, salirono e scesero scale, tanto Lestrade che si domandò dove diavolo lo stesse portando. Ad un certo punto ebbe addirittura la sensazione che girassero in tondo in attesa di chissà che.  
«Ci vuole ancora molto?» chiese, stanco di aspettare.  
«Siamo arrivati» si sentì rispondere pochi istanti più tardi.  
Si fermarono dietro ad una tenda di broccato rosso che nascondeva una porta in legno. L’uomo scostò il velluto con una mano, invitandolo ad entrare. Non era mai stato in un luogo del genere, ma era quasi sicuro che il suo posto non fosse in platea. Per di più, la scritta Holmes proprio accanto alla porta, gli fece capire che Mycroft aveva più che un semplice abbonamento. Spostò da un lato la stoffa pesante, aprendo l’uscio. Voleva entrare e lo fece! Lo fece d’istinto e con talmente tanto impeto, da far quasi andare a sbattere la porta contro al muro. Non gli importava di nulla di quel momento, né del fatto che fossero uomini, né del motivo per il quale Mycroft fosse tanto interessato a lui. Tutto ciò che voleva era entrare, vederlo e baciarlo. Sì, baciarlo. Non temeva di dirglielo, non si vergognava di desiderarlo, voleva solo farlo: prenderlo tra le sue braccia e baciare la sua bocca.  
  
Quando entrò nel piccolo balcone, Greg, si prefissò di esaudire tutto ciò che aveva pensato di fare. Lo vide alzarsi dalla poltrona sulla quale era seduto, e raggiungerlo con un sorriso stampato in viso e Lestrade non ci vide più: lo attirò a sé con un gesto secco e lo baciò. Senza convenevoli, senza parole di circostanza, facendo soltanto ciò che desiderava. Perché se Mycroft l’aveva trascinato a bere del tè in un sotterraneo, allora lui poteva permettersi cose come quella.  
«Sono felice che tu abbia accettato» gli sussurrò qualche minuto più tardi, dopo che l’ebbe lasciato andare.  
«Sarà sempre così, Mycroft? Che non ti fai sentire per settimane e poi mi mandi Anthea con una busta?»  
«Sono stato impegnato.»  
«E non puoi dirmi a fare cosa, immagino.»  
«Forse questa è una scenata?» indagò Holmes.  
«No, ma voglio sapere quello che mi aspetta. Perché se sto con te, se accetto quella che tu chiami  _corte_ , allora devo sapere come sarà.»  
«Mi pare una ric…»  
«Aspetta» l’interruppe lo yarder, «prima baciami.»  
  
Fu lì che accadde, che mise da parte per un momento tutti i suoi dubbi e le sue paure e si fece avanti. Se quelle erano le premesse del loro rapporto, allora stare insieme sarebbe stato un inferno. Incredibilmente però, non gliene importava proprio nulla. Stava bene con lui e adesso aveva anche scoperto che baciarlo, era ancora più bello. Forse non avrebbe mai saputo perché, tra milioni di persone, Mycroft avesse scelto un semplice ispettore di Scotland Yard. E, sinceramente, in quel momento non gli interessava neanche.  
  
Perché Gregory Lestrade avrebbe baciato altre volte Mycroft Holmes.  
   
  
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Il “Savoy” è un famoso hotel di Londra.  
> [2] La frase “tradotto nella nostra lingua” è ironica ed ha che vedere con il fatto che il linguaggio di Holmes non è come il suo, più gergale.  
> [3] Il “Royal Opera House” è uno dei più celebri teatri d’opera al mondo. Si trova ovviamente a Londra ed è meglio conosciuto “Covent Garden” ossia come il nome della piazza in cui è situato.


	2. All’ombra di quel faggio ti ho detto che ti amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg Lestrade non riuscì proprio ad alzare lo sguardo. Dopo quella, per lui, patetica confessione, non ce la fece davvero a sollevare gli occhi e a guardarlo. Sperava solo che quel silenzio, carico di tensione, cessasse e che Mycroft facesse qualcosa. Sapeva per certo quello che non avrebbe mai voluto da lui, con tutto quello che era in grado di fare con la sua spietata freddezza, Greg, era la sua indifferenza che temeva maggiormente.

Erano trascorsi due mesi da che Greg Lestrade aveva iniziato a frequentare Mycroft Holmes. Mesi, durante i quali il poliziotto aveva potuto verificare alcune delle teorie che si era fatto su di lui. Se di principio aveva creduto che gli incontri nei sotterranei fossero dovuti al solo fatto che non erano una coppia, successivamente, dovette constatare che era proprio così che Mycroft concepiva gli incontri con altre persone. Gli ci era voluto un mese per uscire dalle fogne ed arrivare in superficie, superficie che si era materializzata con un appartamento a Whitehall o in luoghi appartati del Diogene's Club. Non c’erano stati filtri di alcun genere, una sera si erano visti in un magazzino maleodorante e quella successiva in un attico nel centro di Londra. A quanto pareva, Holmes non conosceva mezze misure. Tutto sommato però non era male vedersi così, ma soprattutto era Holmes a non essere male. Anche se, se mai avesse dovuto trovare una parola con la quale definire il loro rapporto, Greg avrebbe di sicuro detto che era complicato. Non per il fatto che litigassero o discutessero, cosa che tra l’altro non era ancora mai avvenuta, ma per il semplice motivo che non si vedevano praticamente mai. L’aveva compreso fin dalle loro prime frequentazioni: sarebbe stato Mycroft a dettare le regole, lui a prestabilire gli incontri senza chiedere nemmeno un parere su cosa dovessero fare o dove potessero andare. A Greg tutto era precluso, si limitava solamente salire e scendere da una macchina nera, dopo che questa si era fermata di fronte all’ufficio, e percorrere le scale una volta arrivati. E, se di principio questi incontri erano stati eccitanti, ora non ne poteva davvero più.  
  
  
Ogni volta che faceva simili pensieri, il poliziotto si malediceva. Era fortunato ad aver trovato un uomo del genere: qualcuno che tenesse a lui così tanto, da organizzare tè nei sotterranei della metropolitana. Qualcuno che avrebbe preferito non vederlo, piuttosto che metterlo a rischio. Eppure, un sentore dentro di lui gli diceva che avrebbe dovuto prendere le redini di quel rapporto. John glielo aveva detto, un giorno dopo che erano entrati in confidenza, non avrebbe dovuto permettere ad un Holmes di dettare le regole del gioco. Era vero: il lavoro di Mycroft era complesso e spesso lo portava via da Londra, anche per settimane. Ed era altrettanto vero che si trattava pur sempre del fratello di Sherlock, ma quello che John Watson aveva cercato di fargli capire era più che giusto. E avrebbe dovuto inizare a metterlo in pratica proprio da quel giorno stesso.  
   
  
Era una domenica dei primi di aprile e le giornate andavano via, via allungandosi. La primavera cominciava a far sentire i suoi profumi e il sole a splendere caldo nel cielo. Si era alzato relativamente tardi quel mattino, Greg Lestrade. La domenica non era un giorno lavorativo, l’unico momento della settimana in cui riusciva a ritagliarsi un po’ di tranquillità. Negli ultimi tempi aveva dovuto pensare a sistemare la casa nella quale si era trasferito dopo il divorzio, ma di solito la dedicava al rugby o al calcio in televisione; magari rilassandosi sul divano in compagnia di una birra. Dopo aver fatto colazione con un caffè nero e un paio di toast, sentì suonare al campanello. Ancora in pigiama e con indosso la sola vestaglia, Lestrade si ritrovò Anthea fuori dalla porta.  
«Buongiorno, ispettore» trillò.  
«Salti i convenevoli, la prego» rispose, si massaggiò poi gli occhi, portando lo sguardo sulla donna.  
«Vuole che si vesta e che mi segua» tagliò corto lei.  
«Ah, sì, vuole questo?» domandò Greg. «Beh, sa cosa deve fare? Girare i tacchi, tornare da lui e dal suo odiosissimo ombrello, e riferirgli le seguenti parole: se vuoi vedermi, Mycroft, mi chiami e ci mettiamo d’accordo. Perché in nessuna e dico nessuna coppia che si rispetti, uno dei due rapisce l’altro e lo porta chissà dove.»  
«Queste esatte parole?»  
«Queste esatte parole» annuì Greg. «Arrivederci, Anthea e passi una buona giornata» concluse, sbattendo la porta.  
  
  
Non poteva credere d’averlo fatto! Anche se, probabilmente, quella sfuriata avrebbe portato a delle conseguenze non esattamente positive. Non si sarebbe arrabbiato Mycroft, no, non era un atteggiamento che lo contraddistingueva. Non ci sarebbero state litigate monumentali, ma solo l’ennesima tediosa spiegazione sul perché erano costretti ad agire in quel modo. Sarebbe stato sfiancante, ma era stato costretto ad agire così. La cosa che si chiedeva era: sarebbero stati così per il resto delle loro vite? Perché lui ci pensava, al futuro, e se immaginava di dover vivere con un’altra persona per la seconda volta in vita sua, non era certo così che lo voleva. Che razza di vita avrebbero fatto? Ma poi, potevano definirsi una coppia? Lo potevano fare per davvero? Perché si erano sì baciati, avevano sì fatto l’amore, ma di sentimenti ancora non si era parlato. Greg ci aveva provato, aveva tentato di dirgli che, nonostante tutto lo amava, ma ogni volta vi aveva rinunciato. Ed era ancora per quello sguardo che Mycroft si ostinava a portare quando erano insieme. Forse era troppo abituato a mentire e a nascondere i suoi sentimenti, per essere totalmente sincero. E qui arrivava al punto cruciale, al nodo che Lestrade voleva sciogliere. Perché se mesi addietro si chiedeva perché avesse scelto lui, ora si domandava se Mycroft lo amasse.  
   
  
 

_oOo_

   
  
  
Camminava sotto il sole caldo di primavera, Greg Lestrade. Era appena uscito di casa e procedeva a passo lento verso il parco di San James. [1] Era relativamente lontano da casa sua, ma voleva camminare; desiderava prendersela con assoluta calma e fare le cose con lentezza. Per una volta in cui non aveva da correre su e giù per Londra, voleva godersela appieno. E poi adorava il parco di San James. C’era un posticino molto carino, nascosto alla vista dei più, lontano dagli splendidi viali, al di là del lago. Una panchina appartata che aveva scoperto quando, ancora fidanzato, ci andava con quella che poi sarebbe diventata sua moglie. Non facevano nulla di particolare, sedevano semplicemente, alle volte chiacchieravano, altre mangiavano o leggevano libri. Non aveva nostalgia di quel periodo, ciò che aveva con Mycroft riempiva la sua vita in maniera totale, e poteva affermare con assoluta sicurezza che non era mai stato tanto felice. Però era complicato, era molto complicato. Perché se durante il suo matrimonio i primi tempi le cose erano scivolate lisce come l’olio, adesso gli sembrava che tutte le difficoltà fossero all’inizio. Come se il destino volesse metterlo alla prova.  
  
  
Perché, nei fatti, lui si era innamorato di Mycroft ed era successo più rapidamente di quanto ritenesse possibile. Si era ritrovato spesso a pensare a lui, nel bel mezzo di un pomeriggio di lavoro o sulla scena di un crimine. Ed era un atteggiamento del tutto inusuale, perché non si era mai infatuato a quel modo di nessuno.  
  
  
Mille pensieri vorticavano rapidi nella sua mente, ma quando mise piede al parco, la sua testa si svuotò come per magia. Quella bellissima e calda primavera che stava sbocciando, aveva reso i giardini inglesi una vera e propria meraviglia. Il prato, verde e perfettamente tagliato, era costeggiato da aiuole colorate. Panchine, sistemate ai lati dei viali, facevano posto ad ogni tipologia d’essere umano: c’erano signore più anziane, intente a ricamare o lavorare a maglia, studenti con tomi tra le mani e mamme preoccupate che i rispettivi figli non si facessero troppo male durante i giochi. Gli alberi fioriti, di pesco e ciliegio, ombreggiavano il tragitto, facendo apparire spiragli di sole dai rami mossi dal vento; mentre le acque del lago venivano agitate da ragazzini in vena di scherzi. Greg si tolse gli occhiali da sole che indossava, non voleva che la visione di quel paradiso terrestre fosse preclusa dalle lenti scure. Si soffermò per un momento, inspirando l’aria umida che sapeva di terra ed erba. Poteva udire i rumori del traffico, ma non gli davano fastidio. Non gli importava nemmeno dei passanti che gli camminavano a fianco e che lo fissavano, scocciati dal fatto che si fosse fermato nel bel mezzo del viale. Da quanto tempo non si prendeva una giornata come quella? Tanto, troppo e proprio per quel motivo voleva godersi la natura appieno.  
  
  
Riprese il cammino dopo qualche minuto, a passo un po’ più rapido, come se avesse fretta d’arrivare. Svoltò alla prima curva e proseguì, girando anche a quella successiva. Ora il paesaggio era cambiato: addentrandosi nel prato, gli alberi che costeggiavano il lago diventavano sempre più fitti. Sorrise, quando intravide l’albero di faggio che sovrastava il suo posto speciale. Fece ancora qualche passo, superò un ciliegio in fiore e poi… si fermò all’improvviso. Sulla sua panchina sedeva la persona più inattesa e inaspettata che potesse immaginare di trovare.  
«Mycroft» sussurrò, incredulo. Non avrebbe mai pensato di poterlo vedere lì. Come faceva a saperlo? Come conosceva quel posto? Ma soprattutto, come aveva fatto ad intuire dove sarebbe andato? Non fece a tempo a pensare a null’altro che lo vide voltarsi; Holmes si alzò immediatamente, mettendosi ritto e in sua attesa.  
«Stavo provando a dedurre da quale direzione saresti arrivato, ammetto d’aver sbagliato. Pensavo prendessi il viale sulla destra, quello che costeggia Buckingham Palace e invece sei arrivato dalla parte opposta, come al solito sei una continua sorpresa, Gregory.»  
«Perché sei qui?» domandò Lestrade, facendosi più vicino.  
«Per parlare della nostra relazione, ovviamente.»  
«Ah» affermò, sempre più sorpreso. «Sono proprio curioso di sentire ciò che hai da dire» mormorò; si sedette poi alla panchina, incrociando le braccia in un chiaro gesto di attesa.  
«Non sarò io a doverlo fare, ma tu» disse Mycroft, puntando l’ombrello nella sua direzione per rimarcare il concetto, così com’era solito fare. «Mi pare ovvio dato quello che hai riferito ad Anthea, sono qui per ascoltare le tue parole, Gregory. È più che evidente che hai qualcosa da dire circa la nostra relazione.»  
«Perché, possiamo definirla una relazione?»  
«Mi pare il termine più appropriato, ma se preferisci chiamarla in un altro modo, sarò ben felice di accontentarti.»  
«Il punto non sono le parole, Mycroft, ma è tutto il resto!»  
«Capisco.»  
«No, non credo. Se avessi capito, non saremmo qui a fare questo discorso. Il punto è: possiamo definirci come una coppia? Le coppie fanno le cose insieme, decidono se uscire la sera o se stare a casa. Rimuginano su cosa faranno del loro futuro, dove andranno in vacanza l’estate o con chi trascorreranno il Natale; noi invece? Non siamo nulla di tutto questo, ci vediamo ogni tanto e facciamo quello che vuoi tu. Io non posso nemmeno programmare di invitarti a cena o a pranzo, perché non so quando sarà la prossima volta che ci vedremo.»  
«Conosci il motivo per il quale sono costretto ad agire così.»  
«Certo che lo so, ma è difficile.»  
«Non ho mai accennato al fatto che non lo fosse.»  
«Sì, mi hai detto queste cose fino alla nausea. E se il nostro rapporto fosse stabile e dichiarato, allora non saremmo qui in questo momento; ho bisogno di rassicurazioni.»  
«Di che genere?» domandò Holmes, dubbioso.  
«Cosa faremo in futuro? Andremo a vivere insieme? Ci sposeremo? Lo so che ci frequentiamo solo da pochi mesi, ma io ho bisogno di sapere cosa pensi tu del rapporto che abbiamo; cosa vuoi che sia? Solo sesso o c’è dell’altro?»  
«Mi stai domandando se ti amo?»  
«No, ti sto chiedendo perché, tra le milioni di persone che conosci, hai scelto proprio Greg Lestrade, il poliziotto. Come mai quella sera mandasti Anthea a prendermi? Davvero volevi solo ringraziarmi o mi avevi già scelto? E poi cos’ho di tanto speciale da interessare un uomo come te?»  
«Un uomo come me?»  
«Andiamo, Mycroft, non fingere di non capire. Sei una persona del tutto fuori dal comune, non solo per il fatto che assomigli dannatamente a tuo fratello Sherlock, ma perché sei strano. Quando ti relazioni con le altre persone il tuo sguardo è freddo come il ghiaccio e mi fai paura, perché la tua espressione è spietata. E di tanto in tanto mi domando se, un giorno, guarderai così anche me. Perché non ti ho fatto prima questo discorso? Avevo paura di distruggere tutto, mi piace ciò che ho adesso; nonostante tu mi faccia diventare matto con i tuoi silenzi e le tue misteriose missioni chissà dove. Adoro tutto quello che facciamo e non parlo solo del sesso, ma di come mi versi il tè o del fatto che ti preoccupi in continuazione per la mia sicurezza. Mycroft, te lo devo dire, così chiariamo questa situazione una volta per tutte. Io detesto così tante cose di te che potrei scriverci un libro, ma allo stesso mi rendo conto che ne amo altrettante, forse molte di più. Spesso mi ritrovo a pensare che ti a… Insomma, quello che sto provando a dirti, in maniera pessima, è che ti amo. Ecco e ora te l’ho detto!»  
  
  
Greg Lestrade non riuscì proprio ad alzare lo sguardo. Dopo quella, per lui, patetica confessione, non ce la fece davvero a sollevare gli occhi e a guardarlo. Prese quindi a fissare l’erba fresca sulla quale era stata sistemata la panchina, come se fosse la cosa più importante al mondo. Sperava solo che quel silenzio, carico di tensione, cessasse e che Mycroft facesse qualcosa. Qualunque cosa, anche deriderlo. Di lui, durante quei mesi, aveva imparato tanto. Sapeva per certo ciò che non avrebbe mai voluto da lui, con tutto quello che era in grado di fare con la sua spietata freddezza, Greg era la sua indifferenza che temeva maggiormente. Se lo avesse deriso, odiato o fatto picchiare sarebbe stato decisamente meglio.  
  
  
In quegli istanti eterni, Lestrade si ritrovò ad avere paura, paura come non ne aveva mai avuta in vita sua.  
  
E se avesse perduto tutto quello che in quei mesi aveva guadagnato?  
  
In ogni caso, si disse, qualunque cosa sarebbe stata meglio che il vivere nell’incertezza e se Holmes lo avesse scaricato, allora avrebbe definitivamente messo una pietra sopra quella strana ed insolita storia. L’innamoramento gli sarebbe passato, prima o poi, buttarsi nel lavoro gli sarebbe servito. Sì, gli sarebbe davvero stato utile mettersi a dare ordini ad un branco di inetti.  
  
E, mentre passava nella sua mente i mille modi di dimenticare un amore impossibile, Holmes, parlò:  
  
«C’è un uomo a Scotland Yard, Mycroft, si chiama Lestrade ed è un ispettore. È ovviamente un idiota, non risolverebbe nemmeno le parole crociate facilitate, ma ha detto che posso andare a dare un’occhiata di tanto in tanto. Sai, quando gli ho detto che l’assassino del caso Proud era la moglie, lui non mi ha mandato al diavolo. Ti ricordi come si era comportato l’ispettore Reynolds? Come mi trattano tutti quanti? Lestrade è diverso da loro, mi ha detto che mi chiamerà quando avrà bisogno di me. Ritiene che io possa essere d’aiuto, credo che non sia poi così idiota, in fondo.» Holmes si schiarì la gola, tossendo leggermente, poi proseguì: «Queste sono le parole che mio fratello Sherlock mi ha rivolto la prima volta che mi ha parlato di te; sapevo che gli avresti dato del lavoro e ti ho tenuto sotto controllo. Vorrei dirti che mi dispiace aver spiato te, tua moglie, la tua vita… Ma non è così, perché tutto ciò che riguarda Sherlock riguarda anche me. Mi preoccupo per lui continuamente ed era vitale il tenerti sotto controllo: proteggere te, è proteggere mio fratello e niente è più importante di questo. Tutte le settimane mi arriva un rapporto che ti riguarda; tu mi chiedi come mai ho voluto vederti quel giorno? Hai ragione, ho scelto te. E l’ho fatto perché, settimana dopo settimana, rapporto dopo rapporto, è successo qualcosa di inaspettato. Qualcosa che non mi era mai capitato con nessuno e che non era certo stato programmato sulla mia agenda elettronica, o nel mio cervello. Ho cominciato a provare sentimenti nei tuoi confronti. Vedi, Greg, non ho mai amato nessuno al di fuori di Sherlock; anche se si tratta di tipologie di amore differenti. Ma il giorno in cui mi sono ritrovato ad accarezzare involontariamente una tua fotografia, ho capito che ero attratto da te. Non posso assicurarti nulla per il futuro, non posso dirti che io, da ora, mi comporterò come un fidanzato modello; non sarò mai una moglie, non sarò mai tua moglie. Il mio lavoro e mio fratello sono troppo importanti, io non posso metterli da parte.»  
«Non te lo chiedo e non lo farò mai» rispose Greg, alzandosi in piedi, accalorato e desideroso di fargli notare che no, non aveva mai neanche immaginato una cosa del genere. Aveva capito quanto Mycroft volesse bene a Sherlock, lo aveva capito veramente ed era successo la prima volta che li aveva visti insieme. Ovviamente stavano litigando, ma era stata la prima volta, quella, in cui aveva visto un’espressione diversa sul viso di Mycroft.  
  
  
Aveva mille sfumature differenti, il maggiore degli Holmes. Per lui, gli estranei erano il nulla: solo un mezzo per ottenere qualcosa, di qualunque cosa si trattasse, dal pranzo a dei piani missilistici, al governo di una nazione. Poi c’era l’espressione dolce ed il viso sorridente che portava ogni volta che stavano insieme e alla fine, c’era la faccia per Sherlock. Lestrade poteva descriverlo ancora adesso con assoluta certezza: istinto di protezione. Puro e semplice desiderio di proteggere la persona più importante della sua vita.  
  
«E allora cosa mi chiedi?» La voce di Mycroft interruppe il corso dei suoi pensieri. Stavano parlando di amore e lui si perdeva a pensare a Sherlock?  
«Se mi ami» affermò l’ispettore, deciso.  
«Avevi detto che non era questo che mi stavi domandando.»  
«Lo faccio ora.»  
«Ti amo» disse Holmes, con tono secco. «E ti darò la sola cosa che ti posso offrire, non un futuro rassicurante, ma solo me stesso. Ora ti chiedo, Greg, ti è sufficiente? Perché se sono tutte quelle altre cose che desideri, allora io non ti posso accontentare e, se non lo posso fare, allora è meglio che ci…»  
«Mi basta» lo interruppe.  
«Ne sei certo?»  
«Ho già avuto una vita perfetta, Mycroft e guarda com’è finita. Io volevo solo sapere perché avessi scelto me, ora lo so ed era quello che volevo.»  
  
Lestrade lo vide sorridere, sorridere per davvero. L’espressione del viso tirata, che aveva avuto fino a quel momento, stava lasciando spazio ad occhi sereni e ad una risata tenue. Nulla di esagerato, in puro stile Holmes, ma a Greg era sufficiente.  
   
  
 

_oOo_

  
  
   
Avevano deciso che avrebbero pranzato lì, su quella panchina nascosta ai viali, nel parco di San James e che da quel momento sarebbe diventata la loro panchina. Mycroft aveva regalato a Greg una giornata intera, promettendogli che non ci sarebbe stato lavoro per il resto del pomeriggio. Lestrade si era sentito felice come un bambino; perché sapeva lo sforzo che stava facendo nel fargli quel regalo. Si erano fatti portare un cesto pieno di vivande dalle cucine del Savoy. A quanto pareva, Mycroft Holmes era in grado di aprire tutte le porte ed ottenere ogni cosa desiderasse. Il pranzo era stato veloce, a base di panini, ma comunque molto gustoso. Ed ora Greg era lì, disteso sulla panchina e con la testa appoggiata alle ginocchia del suo uomo. Se ne stava con gli occhi chiusi e si beava di quella meravigliosa sensazione. Il lato tenero di Mycroft usciva di tanto in tanto ed era impossibile che venisse fuori quando non si trovavano in camera da letto, ma forse complice la situazione o il luogo appartato, era accaduto. E Lestrade aveva la possibilità di farsi accarezzare i capelli in quel modo speciale.  
  
  
Non avevano parlato per niente, ad entrambi piaceva il suono del bosco. L’aria era impregnata del melodioso canto degli uccelli e del frusciare delle fronde degli alberi, erano quasi come una colonna sonora.  
«Non pensavo apprezzassi la natura, Mycroft» esordì il poliziotto dopo un lungo silenzio.  
«Ci sono cresciuto, nella natura: la mia famiglia ha una piccola casa nel Sussex, trascorrevo lì le vacanze estive quando ero bambino. Di tanto in tanto ci torno, anche se per scopi differenti. Potrai sfruttarla ogni volta che vorrai, Gregory.»  
«E immagino che con il termine  _piccola casa_ , tu intenda una specie di castello con un parco da cento acri!»  
«Non essere esagerato; la famiglia Holmes può ritenersi agiata, ma non possediamo l’intera Inghilterra.»  
«Già, e tu hai solo un piccolo incarico nel governo britannico, quasi insignificante direi» ironizzò.  
«Per l’appunto» annuì Mycroft.  
  
  
«Posso chiederti una cosa?» domandò Lestrade dopo qualche altro minuto di silenzio. Stava seriamente rischiando di addormentarsi e sentiva che, se non provava a fare un po’ di conversazione, sarebbe sul serio caduto in tentazione e allora avrebbero dovuto portarlo via per davvero, di peso. D’altronde, le dita di Mycroft che affondavano nei suoi capelli e che accarezzavano la cute, stavano diventando un massaggio rilassante vero e proprio, Lestrade avrebbe pagato metà del suo stipendio per farsene fare uno simile. Anche se, forse, la cosa che apprezzava per davvero era il fatto che fosse lui a farglielo; nemmeno dopo il sesso si lasciava andare fino a questo punto.  
«Domandami ciò che vuoi.»  
«Che infanzia avete avuto? Intendo, due persone come voi non possono essere cresciute in maniera normale.» Lestrade percepì distintamente la carezza cessare e Mycroft ritrarsi leggermente, forse non avrebbe dovuto domandargli una cosa simile.  
«Se non vuoi rispondere, non ti obbligo certo a farlo.»  
«Non è una storia interessante in realtà, in famiglia eravamo solo noi: mamma, papà, io e Sherlock. Sebbene mamma ci volesse bene, non posso dire che sia stata presente nella vita mia e di mio fratello. Mentre per quel che riguarda papà, non era poi così diverso. Era ovviamente estremamente brillante e perspicace, ma assolutamente anaffettivo. Non ho idea di come fosse il suo rapporto con mia madre, ma non è mai stato un padre per me. Lo è stato molto di più Stanley, il maggiordomo. Quando Sherlock ebbe compiuto tre anni, lasciarono la villa e si trasferirono a Parigi; noi rimanemmo con la servitù. Li incontravamo a Natale e durante le vacanze estive, ma da che se ne andarono per me sono diventati degli estranei. Fu quando Sherlock arrivò ad avere dieci anni che capii che avrei dovuto occuparmi io di lui, che sarebbe toccato a me il doverlo proteggere. Solo qualche anno più tardi imparai che avrei dovuto farlo soprattutto da lui stesso, come forse saprai, Sherly ha avuto problemi di droga. Poi per fortuna è arrivato il dottore e le nostre vite sono cambiate.»  
«È incredibile….» mormorò Greg.  
«Cosa?»  
«Ma la maniera con cui parli di lui, come se fosse la sola persona sulla faccia della terra, l’unica che conti per te.»  
«Sherlock è la mia famiglia, Gregory. Nonostante mia madre sia ancora in vita, non provo per lei alcun tipo di affetto. Prima di te, mio fratello era tutto ciò che avevo.»  
«Ed immagino sia per questo che tutte le volte che vi vedete vi mettete a litigare» ironizzò.  
«Sherlock gradirebbe avere maggiore libertà e non avermi  _tra i piedi_  come dice lui e, naturalmente, ciò non avverrà mai.»  
«Naturalmente» rispose, con tono ironico.  
«Sei soddisfatto della risposta o gradisci ricevere altre informazioni circa la mia famiglia?»  
«No, grazie, può bastare.»  
  
Il silenzio tornò a regnare in quel piccolo angolo di paradiso. Greg chiuse gli occhi, per un istante, voleva solo riposare un poco gli occhi, ma si ritrovò addormentato.  
   
  
 

_oOo_

  
  
   
Quando si risvegliò, era completamente disteso sulla panchina e Mycroft se ne stava in piedi e passeggiava tranquillamente, mentre parlava al cellulare in tono sommesso.  
«Mi sono addormentato?»  
«Ho preferito lasciarti tranquillo e poi avevo qualche chiamata da fare.»  
«Ma che ore sono?»  
«Le quattro passate, fra poco sarà ora del tè. Gradisci unirti o preferisci fare ritorno a casa?»  
«No, no, va bene: vengo con te» annuì tirandosi a sedere  
   
  
Lestrade non fece a tempo ad alzarsi, che fu interrotto dagli strepiti di Sherlock il quale stava camminando verso di loro a rapida velocità, quasi correva mentre inveiva contro un uomo in giacca e cravatta nera, che lo stava inseguendo.  
«Mycroft, puoi dire al tuo gorilla che lo zoo è al Regent’s e non qui?» [2]  
«Puoi andare; Sherlock Holmes è tra le persone gradite» ordinò. L’uomo annuì e, senza proferire parola, sparì oltre gli alberi.  
«Persone gradite?» ripeté Greg, senza capire, prima di alzarsi dalla panca e riassettarsi gli abiti sgualciti.  
«Si può sapere perché hai fatto recintare questo posto e come mai c’è una guardia armata al cancello? Cos’è hai fatto di questa panchina la tua nuova base segreta?»  
«Non essere sarcastico, Sherly, è un regalo per il mio Gregory.»  
«Regalo per chi?» chiese il poliziotto, alzando il tono di voce mentre Sherlock faceva smorfie, rendendo chiaro il proprio disgusto.  
«Da questo momento in avanti questo luogo è a tuo uso esclusivo. Come accennato, è stato cintato di modo che tu possa avere tutta la tranquillità che desideri. Ovviamente questo significa che tu, Sherlock, non potrai sfruttarlo se Gregory è presente. In caso contrario, l’invito è esteso anche al caro dottor Watson.»  
«Mi hai regalato un pezzo di parco?»  
«Non era chiaro?»  
«Posso interrompere per un momento questo teatro dell’assurdo? [3] Io non sarei venuto per guardare le vostre disgustose smancerie.»  
«Se sei qui per me, scordatelo, questa è la mia giornata libera.»  
«Tranquillo, Lestrade, dormi pure sonni tranquilli sulla tua bella e nuova panchina.» Sherlock estrasse di tasca una piccola scatola in metallo che Greg non seppe ben identificare. La agitò poi davanti al viso di Mycroft, il quale roteò gli occhi, scocciato dal suo essere terribilmente infantile.  
«Con questo considerami in vacanza. Qualsiasi idiozia combinino quegli inetti che tu ti ostini a definire come  _i miei uomini_ , non sarà più un mio problema.»  
   
  
Detto questo, Sherlock sparì dietro la pianta di faggio, allontanandosi da loro. Lestrade portò quindi lo sguardo su Mycroft, aveva già fatto sparire il piccolo oggetto ed ora gli porgeva il braccio.  
«Vogliamo andare?» chiese con elegante e gentile sorriso.  
«V-va bene» balbettò Lestrade, incamminandosi al suo fianco.  
   
  
Ciò che entrambi non potevano sapere, e che avrebbero scoperto soltanto in seguito, era che Sherlock, qualche ora più tardi era tornato a quella panchina. E che, dopo aver estratto il suo coltellino multiuso, aveva iniziato ad incidere.  
  
Ancora adesso, là, in quella zona cintata del parco di San James, su quella panchina ombreggiata da un faggio, la potete vedere: la scritta  _Mystrade_ , un acronimo di sua invenzione, scolpita dappertutto.  
  
Nonostante tutto, Sherlock si è sentito in dovere di rimarcare la possessione di quel piccolo angolo di paradiso all'ombra del faggio.  
   
  
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Il “Saint James Park: è uno dei più celebri parchi pubblici di Londra. È tra i più antichi della città. Un luogo affascinante non solo per natura, ma anche per i famosi scorci che si possono vedere. Dato che non sono mai stata a Londra ho utilizzato “google map” per orientarmi. Gli ambienti descritti sono esattamente come li ho visti nelle fotografie del sito internet, arricchite con descrizioni a mio piacimento. Basandomi sulla stagione.  
> [2] Regent’s Park: è più conosciuto come “Zoo di Londra”. È anch’esso piuttosto antico, la sua apertura risale al 1828.  
> [3] Teatro dell’assurdo: è nata come corrente letteraria che poi si è evoluta in un vero e proprio genere teatrale. Vede tra i maggiori esponenti Ionesco e Pinter. Quest’ultimo a dire il vero è un omaggio a mio padre, che da giovane, negli anni ’70, traduceva le commedie di Pinter e le metteva in scena (e che non piacevano a nessuno, perché le capivano solo lui e i suoi amici ^^’’). È un fatto affettivo e personale che butto dentro un po’ così, perché mio padre non credo leggerà mai questa roba.


	3. Benvenuto a Pendleton House!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg Lestrade credeva che, dopo avergli regalato una parte del parco pubblico di San James, Mycroft avesse terminato con la lista dei regali impossibili. A quanto pareva il suo spirito d’iniziativa non aveva mai fine e Lestrade non poteva che essergli grato.

Un aroma di caffè impregnò l’aria del piccolo ufficio al terzo piano nell’edificio di New Scotland Yard, attirando l’attenzione di Gregory Lestrade. Il poliziotto sollevò lo sguardo, notando solo in quel momento che il commissario capo White se ne stava in piedi con due tazze di caffè fumanti tra le mani e gli sorrideva, bonario. L’investigatore scattò all’impiedi, facendo volare i fogli che erano appoggiati sulla sua scrivania, scartoffie che detestava e che ricaddero sulla superficie liscia come piume leggere.

«Signore, è un piacere vederla di prima mattina» borbottò, imbarazzato mentre cercava di fare un po' d'ordine.  
«Anche per me, Lestrade, tega: le ho portato un caffè» disse il grassoccio uomo sulla cinquantina, avvicinandosi a lui prima di prendere posto. Il commissario posò una delle tazze sul tavolo, mentre sorseggiava con gusto la propria.  
«Non sapevo come lo prendesse e così ho aggiunto una sola zolletta.»  
«Va benissimo, ma non doveva disturbarsi tanto» rispose. Greg non sapeva davvero cosa pensare, quelle rare occasioni in cui incontrava il commissario capo era solo per dei rimproveri e, il più delle volte, aveva a che fare con Sherlock Holmes. Il fatto che ora si fosse presentato nel suo ufficio con una tazza da caffè raffigurante la regina, era ancora più preoccupante. [1]  
«Ho semplicemente creduto che le andasse di berne un po’. Sono solito prenderlo a quest’ora del mattino, ma il più delle volte mi ritrovo a farlo da solo. Se devo essere sincero è una cosa che non amo. Preferisco la compagnia di qualcuno, al dover restare chiuso nel mio ufficio per tutte quelle ore. Sa che, di tanto in tanto, provo invidia nei suoi confronti.»  
«Invidia?» chiese Greg in risposta, imitandolo e servendosi.  
«Potrebbe sembrarle sciocco, Lestrade, ma il suo mestiere è piuttosto eccitante. Molto di più che passare carte e firmare documenti, glielo posso assicurare. È per scovare assassini ed arrestare criminali, che mi sono arruolato in polizia.»  
«Non mi dica che è venuto a propormi uno scambio?» chiese, ironico.  
«Oh, buon cielo, no. Sono qui perché mi risulta che abbia fatto richiesta di ferie, tempo fa» disse White.  
«Più di un anno a dire il vero e avevo anche sollecitato, ma mi è sempre stato risposto che avrei dovuto attendere e che il mio ruolo all’interno di Scotland Yard era troppo importante» concluse, senza riuscire a celare un leggero sarcasmo.

Sapeva benissimo che il fatto che non avesse mai potuto prendersi una vacanza, fosse in relazione all’astio che serpeggiava nei confronti di Sherlock Holmes. Lo stesso commissario White che, ora, sedeva di fronte a lui e lo fissava sorridente, gli aveva ripetuto più volte che non voleva assolutamente che quel consulente investigativo ficcasse il naso nelle faccende di Scotland Yard. Aveva provato a convincere tutti che il suo aiuto era prezioso, che era soltanto grazie a Sherlock se avevano acciuffato assassini e malviventi di ogni sorta. Puntualmente però, gli veniva risposto che se voleva fare l’investigatore, allora quell’Holmes avrebbe dovuto arruolarsi in polizia.

«Ed infatti, lei è importante per noi» gli rispose White poco dopo, «proprio per questo ho deciso di concederle un periodo di ferie. Si prenda due settimane di riposo, se le è proprio meritate.»  
 Lestrade gli rivolse uno sguardo stupito, aveva forse sentito bene: gli aveva concesso delle ferie pagate?  
«Dice sul serio?» chiese, titubante.  
«Non scherzo mai quando parlo di queste cose» rispose il commissario, prima di alzarsi dalla sedia e voltargli le spalle.  
«La ringrazio, signore.»  
«Ah, Lestrade…» disse ormai sulla soglia. «Hanno effetto immediato, quindi lasci lì quei fascicoli e se ne vada a casa. Dimmock penserà a sostituirla durante la sua assenza, ritiene che sia in grado di farlo?»  
«Certo» annuì Greg.  
«Era quello che volevo sentire, buon viaggio, ispettore Lestrade.»  
«Viaggio?» domandò senza capire.

Ancora sbigottito, si lasciò cadere sulla propria sedia roteando su sé stesso. Il commissario capo White era un uomo rigido e conservatore, aveva più di cinquant’anni e lavorava a Scotland Yard da tutta una vita. Si era guadagnato il proprio incarico grazie allo spirito di sacrificio e alla dedizione che aveva sempre mostrato nel lavoro. La fedeltà verso la nazione e il suo essere terribilmente tradizionalista, traspariva spesso; specie quando mostrava con orgoglio una fotografia che aveva fatto assieme al principe Carlo, già molti anni addietro. Di sicuro, Greg non poteva dire d’avere un buon rapporto con lui. White non aveva mai mancato di fargli notare che non amava per nulla le intromissioni di Sherlock Holmes: sosteneva che Scotland Yard fosse in grado di risolvere i crimini senza l’aiuto di nessuno. Non era mai stato ufficialmente richiamato per le libertà che si prendeva: l’elevato numero di assassini che riusciva a catturare, non permetteva infatti a White di fare ciò che desiderava realmente, ovvero cacciarlo. Aveva però fatto di tutto per rendere la sua vita impossibile. Dai turni infiniti ed estenuanti, al numero scartoffie da firmare che aumentavano sempre di più, alle mancate ferie. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che quell’uomo cambiasse idea su di lui, ma soprattutto non pensava potesse farlo tanto rapidamente. Doveva esserci dell’altro dietro al suo comportamento e, qualunque cosa fosse, aveva quasi certamente a che fare con Mycroft Holmes.

Credeva che dopo avergli regalato una parte del parco pubblico di San James, Mycroft avesse terminato con l’elenco dei regali impossibili. A quanto pareva il suo spirito d’iniziativa non aveva mai fine e Lestrade non poteva che essergli grato. Dopo quella discussione in cui entrambi si erano dichiarati, Greg aveva smesso di farsi problemi. Holmes lo amava, lo rispettava, desiderava proteggerlo e non avrebbe permesso a niente e a nessuno di fargli del male. Stava bene quando era in sua compagnia e, a dire il vero, si sentiva in quella maniera anche mentre camminava per strada o entrava in ufficio. Sempre, Lestrade aveva la sensazione che lo stesse osservando, come se avesse un occhio puntato perennemente su di lui, pronto ad intervenire in caso di necessità.

Greg non riuscì a trattenere le risa; in vacanza, lui era in vacanza. Diavolo, da quanto non succedeva? Non sapeva nemmeno bene come dovesse comportarsi, che doveva fare? Portò lo sguardo alla scrivania: fogli e cartellette giacevano ancora lì e, cosa incredibile, non erano più un suo problema. Si alzò in piedi, afferrò il cellulare e lo gettò in tasca mentre prendeva la giacca ed usciva a passo rapido. Scivolò via dall’edificio prima che qualcuno potesse bloccarlo o fargli delle domande. Ignorò tutti quanti, dalla Donovan alle parole insulse di Anderson, che voleva sapere dove stesse andando a quell’ora del mattino.

E, una volta fuori, ispirò l’aria fresca, felice come non mai: era libero.  
   
   
 

_oOo_

 

 

Mycroft Holmes aveva sempre un piano e Greg lo aveva imparato. Se gli aveva fatto ottenere delle ferie, e molto probabilmente anche un buon trattamento da parte dei capi della polizia, allora doveva esserci un valido motivo. Non poteva essere solo per un favore personale o perché lo amava, c’era dell’altro. E quella strana sensazione, che lo aveva preso alla bocca dello stomaco, gli si materializzò davanti agli occhi mezz’ora più tardi. Aveva ricevuto un suo messaggio nel quale era stato invitato ad andare a casa con una certa urgenza. E lui non se n’era affatto lamentato, non gli dispiaceva per nulla la prospettiva di stendersi sul divano a metà mattina e fare zapping davanti alla televisione. Ciò che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare, era un elicottero parcheggiato sul tetto del suo palazzo.

Una volta giunto nel piccolo atrio del pian terreno, Greg era stato accolto dal viso sorridente di Anthea che, con una valigia in mano, gli aveva chiesto di proseguire su per le scale e di farlo con una certa rapidità. Solo quando si trovò di fronte al velivolo, credette per davvero a ciò che stava vedendo: un elicottero! Mycroft gliene aveva mandato sul serio uno e, ora, stava sorvolando il centro di Londra diretto verso sud. E Greg era quasi sicuro di sapere dove stessero andando.

Atterrò in un eliporto ad ovest di Eastbourne, [2] dove ad attenderlo aveva trovato una macchina che lo avrebbe accompagnato sul posto. La sorpresa che ebbe fu quella di non trovare la bellissima e grande villa vittoriana che si era aspettato, ma una semplice casa in riva al mare di modeste dimensioni. Quando Mycroft gli aveva detto di possedere una piccola casa nel Sussex, era serio. E lui che credeva che stesse minimizzando così com’era solito fare.

Venne ricevuto da una donna sulla settantina, vestita in abiti da cameriera, che lo accolse con un gran sorriso cordiale.  
«Signor Lestrade, benvenuto a Pendleton House» esordì la governante con un marcato accento francese.  
«Grazie» annuì il poliziotto, guardandosi attorno mentre l’autista posava a terra i suoi bagagli e attendeva indicazioni.  
«Io sono Thérèse e gestisco questa casa, per qualsiasi necessità la prego di chiedere a me. Se desiderasse avere con sé qualcosa di particolare, come un cibo che gradisce mangiare o una rivista che vorrebbe leggere, me lo dica e provvederò immediatamente. Questa residenza consta di due soli piani ed è di ridotte dimensioni, ma spero la troverà ugualmente confortevole.»  
«Io mi accontento di poco, Thérèse» la rassicurò, non era certo esigente, lui.  
«Da questa parte,» disse lei indicando una porta alla sua sinistra. «C’è la sala da pranzo ed una piccola biblioteca che il signor Holmes utilizza a mo’ di studio. Da quest’altra invece» mormorò indicando la porta sulla destra, «ci sono la cucina e le stanze della servitù, le camere da letto invece sono al piano di sopra.»

La cameriera fece un cenno all’autista che sparì oltre le scale. Greg si guardò attorno, mentre la governante gli mostrava la piccola casa. Le dimensioni erano modeste per davvero, ma l’arredamento era di prima qualità. Il tavolo del soggiorno era di cristallo e sedie, soprammobili e lampadari erano oggetti d'arredamento piuttosto pregevoli. Alle pareti erano appesi quadri che Greg sperava proprio non fossero autentici.  
«Aspetti un momento» disse, prima che la donna sparisse in corridoio dopo che gli ebbe mostrato la camera da letto ed ebbe disfatto la valigia.  
«Mi dica, signore» rispose, compita.  
«Myc… Voglio dire, il signor Holmes è in casa?»  
«Non al momento.»  
«E sa dirmi quando arriverà?»  
«Ha detto che avrebbe fatto il possibile per essere qui entro questa sera, ma potrebbe tardare ed arrivare domani. Se posso suggerirle qualcosa da fare, la nostra biblioteca è degnamente popolata. Inoltre, nell’armadio, potrà trovare il necessario per la spiaggia; da queste parti il mare è ottimo, anche in questa stagione. Mi permette di suggerirle di andarci?»  
«Grazie» annuì Greg, «seguirò i suoi consigli.» Thérèse annuì ed uscì in corridoio, chiudendosi la porta dietro di sé, di lei nella stanza rimase solo l’intenso profumo che portava.

Rimasto solo, Lestrade si gettò a peso morto sul letto, ridendo apertamente. Era tutto così assurdo… Quella mattina era uscito così come faceva sempre. Era estremamente sicuro di quel che avrebbe fatto: prima il lavoro, poi magari a pranzo avrebbe chattato con Mycroft, dopodiché sarebbe tornato a casa per un meritato riposo. Invece era tutto stravolto, si trovava in una bellissima casa che si affacciava su di un mare splendido, aveva camerieri e cuochi al suo servizio e, cosa migliore, un sole caldo si specchiava nelle acque azzurre del canale della Manica. Incuriosito, Greg iniziò a girovagare per la stanza, deciso a spiare il contenuto di cassetti e ripiani. Era intonacata con dei colori chiari che la illuminavano e sulla sinistra una grande finestra faceva sembrare l’ambiente più ampio. Il letto era grande e pareva essere piuttosto comodo, due comodini ai rispettivi lati e un armadio sulla parete di destra, richiamavano lo stile del letto. Si avvicinò alla credenza, fornita di cassettiera, che stava accanto alla porta d’ingresso. Si soffermò un momento a rimirare la propria immagine nel grande specchio appeso al muro, dopodiché prese a spogliarsi. Non aveva molti dubbi su ciò che desiderava fare, per questo si svestì senza nemmeno curarsi di far finire i suoi abiti a terra. Una volta pronto, recuperò il necessario e volò fuori di casa. Non si premurò nemmeno di avvisare dove stesse andando, Thérèse lo aveva visto uscire e lui l’aveva salutata con un cenno leggero della mano, ringraziandola per il suggerimento. Non aveva fatto molto caso alla sua risposta, ma gli era sembrato che avesse sorriso. La sola cosa che gli era interessata in quel momento era una spiaggia privata e un mare da sogno. Ora mancava solo Mycroft.

Era convinto che nulla potesse più sorprenderlo, ma fu quella governante a farlo per davvero e successe quella stessa sera. Stava sorseggiando un drink analcolico a base di papaia, mentre osservava il sole tramontare dietro al mare, quando lei lo raggiunse. Thérèse attirò la sua attenzione con fare elegante, senza essere invadente. Carica di quella grazia che mostrava perennemente e che Lestrade trovava decisamente insolita su di una cameriera.  
«Mi domandavo se gradisse qualcosa di particolare per cena.»  
«Non si disturbi, mi accontento di un panino o di un piatto di spaghetti. Non ho pretese assurde come Mycroft.» Greg si morse il labbro, pentito da quell’affermazione. «Mi scusi, non avrei dovuto dirlo» domandò, sorridendole.  
«Il signor Holmes è un uomo particolare, l’ha capito anche lei vedo.»  
«Particolare non è l’aggettivo che utilizzerei per descriverlo, ma sicuramente fuori dal comune. Ma non c’è da stupirsi, ha mai conosciuto suo fratello Sherlock?»  
«Certamente» annuì la donna.  
«Sono persone straordinarie, vero? Terrificanti ovviamente, quella loro mente geniale è così, beh… Ma sono entrambi meravigliosi, anche se insopportabili.»  
«Le dispiace che non sia qui con lei?»  
«Certamente, ma penso che stia facendo qualcosa di importante per l’Inghilterra o altre cose del genere. Appena potrà mi raggiungerà e se non farà in tempo, beh, sono in vacanza, no?»  
«Che lavoro fa, signor Lestrade?»  
«Sono un ispettore di polizia.»  
«A Scotland Yard?»  
«Già, è così che io e Sherlock ci siamo conosciuti. Me lo trovavo di tanto in tanto sulle scena di un crimine e non riuscivo mai a mandarlo via. Solo tempo dopo ho capito che la sua intelligenza e il suo mostruoso talento, mi sarebbero tornati d’utilità. Non ce ne sono molti a questo mondo di uomini del genere, Thérèse.»  
«Lo so bene.»  
«Lei lavora da molto per Mycroft?»  
«No, in effetti da pochissimo tempo.»  
«Strano…»  
«Come mai lo sarebbe?» chiese lei.  
«Non lo so, mi dà l’impressione che lo conosca piuttosto profondamente, ma forse mi sbaglio.»  
«Vado a prepararle da mangiare» s’affrettò a rispondergli Thérèse, con una premura nei movimenti che lo insospettì. La vide aprire la porta d’ingresso, ma si fermò quando sentì le parole di Greg.  
«Se ho detto qualcosa che l’ha offesa, non era mia intenzione.»  
«No, è che sono molto stanca, le preparo la cena e poi vado a dormire.»  
«Beh, se vuole ritirarsi adesso non ha che da dirlo e io…»  
«No, è il mio lavoro e tengo a farlo, ispettore.» La governante si avviò, ma ritornò subito sui suoi passi, rovistandosi nelle tasche del grembiule.  
«Per poco non me ne dimenticavo, ho trovato questo a terra mentre sistemavo gli abiti nell’armadio. Il signor Holmes deve averlo perso l’ultima volta che è stato qui.»  
«Un anello?» mormorò Lestrade, afferrandolo.  
«C’è il nome del signor Holmes inciso sopra» precisò lei, ma Greg era già perso in mille pensieri. Si rigirò l’anello tra le dita c’era davvero un nome inciso all’interno. Soltanto la parola  _Mycroft_  e niente altro, nessuna data. Una semplice fedina. Lestrade provò ad indossarla: gli calzava perfettamente all’anulare della mano sinistra. Strano, prendeva perfettamente il posto della sua fede nuziale, fede, che non indossava ormai da tempo. Gli fece piacere la sensazione che gli dava portare una fedina del genere, con il nome del suo uomo inciso all’interno.  
Fu così che la tenne al dito.  
   
   
 

_oOo_

 

 

Holmes si fece vivo soltanto il mattino successivo. Lestrade si era alzato di buon ora e dopo un’abbondante colazione, aveva deciso di tornare alla spiaggia non prima d'aver preso in prestito un libro. La governante gli aveva ribadito l’invito a non farsi scrupoli e a servirsi di ogni beneficio che quella dimora gli offriva, rimarcando il fatto che tutto e tutti fossero a suo servizio. Come se avesse avuto l’impressione, in ogni caso corretta, che non riuscisse ad abituarsi a tanto lusso.

Mycroft l’aveva incontrato solo più tardi, sulla soglia di casa. Greg stava rigirandosi tra le mani una copia di  _The clocks_ , [3] quando lo aveva incontrato. Sapeva quanto Holmes poco amasse le manifestazioni d’affetto davanti a chiunque non fosse lui, così come detestava l’essere chiamato con diminutivi o vezzeggiativi. Ma appena lo vide proprio non riuscì a resistergli e gli si gettò addosso, allacciando le braccia al suo collo senza smettere di baciargli il viso.  
«Grazie, My, grazie di tutto.»  
«Buongiorno, Gregory» gli aveva risposto, provandolo a scrollarselo di dosso. Lestrade l’aveva percepita, una certa rigidità appena lo aveva abbracciato. Ma Mycroft non lo faceva apposta, era semplicemente molto riservato ed attento che la sua vita intima non fosse sotto gli occhi di nessuno. Greg non aveva idea se lo facesse per abitudine in relazione al suo lavoro oppure se fosse proprio una sua caratteristica, ma fatto stava che dovette allontanarsi per fargli riprendere il controllo di sé.  
«Bentornato, signor Holmes» trillò Thérèse, facendo cenno all’autista che lo aveva accompagnato di portare i bagagli al piano di sopra. La governante non attese oltre ed anche lei sparì su per le scale, lasciandoli soli. Lestrade rimase per un momento interdetto dallo sguardo indecifrabile che Mycroft stava rivolgendo alla vecchia cameriera. Holmes non disse però nulla e si limitò ad uno sbuffo che gli era quasi sembrato fosse di stizza. Non sapeva davvero che pensare, Greg, forse era semplicemente stanco del viaggio oppure il suo lavoro lo stava impensierendo.  
«Vedo che ti sei ambientato piuttosto bene, Gregory» esordì Holmes, accennando al libro che aveva in mano e all’anello al dito.  
«La tua cameriera ha insistito così tanto per farmi prendere un romanzo, che non mi è restato che accontentarla. Per quanto riguarda la fede, Thérèse ha detto d’averla trovata in uno degli armadi. Mi piaceva e l’ho messa, ma te la restituisco subito.»  
«Non c’è problema, è tua se lo gradisci» disse. «Dimmi un po’, Thérèse come si è comportata?» domandò, indagatore.  
«È molto gentile, anche se insistente. Deve aver colto il mio imbarazzo: non sono abituato ad avere persone che mi servono.»  
«Pensa che non lo sono al tuo, ma al mio» gli rispose Mycroft, sorridente.

Lestrade era sicuro del motivo per il quale gliel’avesse fatto notare, non era per vantarsi della propria ricchezza che lo aveva rimarcato, ma solo per levarlo dall’impaccio. Holmes non si vantava mai di nulla, anche se ogni tanto Greg aveva come l’impressione che lo facesse di lui. Quando, ad esempio, entravano in un ristorante o camminavano l’uno a fianco dell’altro in pubblico, il portamento serio ed altezzoso di Mycroft assumeva una sfumatura differente. Come se fosse orgoglioso d’averlo al proprio fianco. Quell’uomo era davvero pazzo, di cosa poteva ritenersi fiero? Del fatto che lui avesse bisogno di un intervento dall’alto, per appianare le cose con il suo capo? E a questo proposito, una domanda aleggiava nel suo cervello da che lo aveva rivisto.

«Dimmi, con precisione» esordì pochi minuti più tardi, mentre osservava la figura snella di Mycroft spogliarsi del soprabito e della giacca, «cos’hai detto a White? Perché quell’uomo era così innervosito dal fatto che mi facessi aiutare da Sherlock, d’avermi reso la vita impossibile per degli anni. Che gli hai promesso?»  
«È riservato. Posso solo dirti che sono venuto a conoscenza di certi dettagli riguardo la sua vita privata che non posso rivelare. Il commissario capo White è stato così gentile da convenire con me, circa il fatto che avrebbe dovuto trattarti con rispetto e concederti quelle ferie che avevi richiesto molto tempo fa, se non voleva che quelle fotografie diventassero di dominio pubblico.»

Greg rimase interdetto, stava cercando di realizzare le sue parole quando questi prese a salire le scale che lo avrebbero portato di sopra, indifferente. Non l’avrebbe passata tanto liscia, non quella volta. Il ricatto era un reato! E lui non voleva avere a che fare con cose del genere.  
«Mycroft Holmes, questo è un ricatto» urlò, e la sua voce riecheggiò lungo il corridoio.  
«Preferisco chiamarlo scambio di favori,» rispose Mycroft facendo capolino dalla camera da letto, mentre si slacciava la cravatta; «io ho fatto un favore a lui e lui uno a me.»  
«Sono parole da mafioso queste, Mycroft te ne rendi conto? Non era necessario che minacciassi il mio capo per farmi avere le ferie, ora chissà cosa penserà di me… Crederà che ti ho convinto a farlo.»  
«E se anche fosse? Non è così che è andata, ho agito di mia iniziativa; la tua coscienza può dormire sonni tranquilli.»  
«Già, la mia, ma la tua?» chiese, arrabbiato.  
«Io non ne ho una» rispose Holmes, gelido.  
«Questa è una cosa a cui non crederò mai, Mycroft» urlò. «Me ne vado in spiaggia, raggiungimi quando ritieni che il tuo grillo parlante sia pronto per farsi vedere.» [4]

 

 

_oOo_

 

Non si videro per tutta la mattina, Lestrade aveva deciso che restargli lontano per un qualche ora fosse la cosa più giusta da fare. Aveva bisogno di sbollire tutta la rabbia e non avrebbe potuto farlo con lui tra i piedi. All’inizio si era allontanato volontariamente, sparendo oltre il giardino, poi però si era addormentato sotto il sole e, quando si era svegliato, era già mezzogiorno. Decise di fare ritorno alla villa spinto, tra l'altro, dai morsi della fame. Camminò  a passo lento lungo il viale che collegava la spiaggia alla casa, ripassando nella sua mente le cose che aveva da dirgli. Innanzitutto forse era più giusto scusarsi con lui, in fondo era certo che aveva buone intenzioni, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato che arrivasse a certi punti pur di farlo felice. Sapeva di dovergli mettere un freno e che comportamenti simili erano sbagliati oltre che esagerati, ma non poteva negare che tante attenzioni gli facessero piacere. Nessuno lo aveva mai fatto sentire così importante, ma ugualmente doveva aiutarlo a comprendere quanto fosse sbagliato e s'impose di farlo, sperando che quel sorriso non lo facesse capitolare. Holmes era un manipolatore e Greg lo sapeva.

Quando entrò in casa, tutta la sua rabbia riemerse, uscendo incontrollata: c’era una valigia nell’atrio.  
«Una piccola discussione e mi metti alla porta?» gridò, entrando con prepotenza in soggiorno.  
«Non essere sciocco, Gregory, osserva e non limitarti a guardare. Quei bagagli non sono i tuoi» disse Mycroft, spiandolo da dietro il giornale che teneva aperto alla pagina della cronaca.  
«E di chi, allora? Non dirmi che riparti già?»  
«Si tranquillizzi, signor Lestrade, sono io ad andarmene.»

Greg si voltò, sorpreso nel vedere Thérèse, la governante, intenta ad infilarsi un paio di guanti bianchi. Era completamente diversa dalla donna che aveva visto soltanto qualche ora prima: perfettamente pettinata e truccata, con indosso un abito di sartoria e una borsetta di vernice bianca tra le mani.  
«Thérèse» mormorò.  
«Mio figlio mi ha detto che mi devo scusare per il piccolo inganno che ho ordito, sappia però che non era mia intenzione prenderla in giro. Ciò che desideravo era sapere qualcosa in più sulla vita privata di Myci.»  
«Myci?» ripeté Greg, incredulo. Aveva forse capito bene? Quella donna era la signora Holmes?  
«Gregory, ti presento mia madre: Kathleen Holmes» esordì il suo compagno, senza tuttavia togliere gli occhi dalle pagine del quotidiano che teneva ancora aperto, come se fosse incurante di tutto.  
«Cosa significa?» chiese Lestrade.  
«Mio figlio non mi racconta mai nulla sulla sua vita privata e se con Sherlock vi ho rinunciato da tempo, con Myci ho sempre sperato di poter sapere qualcosa di più.»  
«E non poteva telefonarmi? Doveva fingersi un’altra persona? Sapete che vi dico, voi altri siete pazzi. Non potete comportarvi, per una volta, come delle persone normali?»  
«Non sia sciocco, Lestrade, non c’è nulla di più noioso della normalità. Sappia che mi ha fatto molto piacere incontrarla, ritengo che nessuno più di lei riesca a tenere il mio Myci dentro i giusti binari. Ho davvero apprezzato la sua sincerità e il fatto che non si faccia scrupoli nel dire a mio figlio ciò che pensa riguardo i suoi metodi poco ortodossi. Non smetta mai di farlo, la prego.»  
«V-va bene» balbettò Greg, senza sapere cosa dire, era stato sincero con lei, ma chi si sarebbe mai aspettato chi potesse essere in realtà.  
«Mycroft, ti prego di chiamare l’autista.»  
«Non è necessario che se ne vada, rimanga almeno per pranzo.»  
«Lei è molto gentile, ispettore, ma capisco quando non sono gradita» disse la signora Holmes, lanciando un occhiataccia stizzosa in direzione del maggiore dei suoi figli.  
«Fa’ buon viaggio, mamma cara.»

Kathleen sparì poco dopo, lasciando dietro di sé un interdetto Greg e un alquanto indifferente Mycroft. Sapeva che tra madre e figlio non correva buon sangue, ma non pensava che potesse esserci così tanto astio tra di loro. Lui continuava infatti a leggere il giornale come se niente fosse successo.  
«Sei certo di volerla far andare via così? A me non avrebbe dato fastidio la sua presenza.»  
«Quella donna non merita nulla, Gregory» rispose Holmes, pacato.  
«Ma è pur sempre tua madre» si azzardò a dire. Ciò che non si aspettò fu la reazione violenta del suo compagno.  
«Non lo è affatto. Lei se n’è andata!» sbottò. «Ha lasciato me e un bambino di tre anni con dei perfetti estranei» gridò, gettando il giornale sul tavolo, con forza. «Per Sherlock il fatto d’avere una madre o meno è completamente indifferente, non potrò mai accettarla nella mia vita, mai. E adesso scopro che s’infila qui per spiarti?»  
«Ti capisco, davvero, ma ti rendi conto che avete gli stessi metodi? Forse il motivo per cui la detesti tanto è perché, fondamentalmente, le somigli. E se odi lei perché è tanto simile a te, vuol dire che ci sono aspetti della tua persona che vorresti cambiare.»  
«Non sapevo che fossi anche uno psicologo» mormorò, ora visibilmente più tranquillo, doveva infatti aver ripreso il controllo di sé.  
«Non lo sono, ma seguo il tuo consiglio e mi limito ad osservare. Non parlo di somiglianza fisica, quella c’è e si vede e mi vergogno di non essermene accorto. Però, Mycroft, si è travestita per conoscere il tuo compagno e ha mentito pur di sapere qualcosa in più su di te e sulla tua vita. Mi ha fatto delle domande, voleva sapere se mi mancavi, se a te ci tenevo. Non credi che, a suo modo, stesse cercando di proteggerti? E non è forse la stessa cosa che fai anche tu di continuo con me, con Sherlock e addirittura col dottore? Non ricatti e spii solo per proteggerci, per far sì che non ci accada nulla? Lo so che ti ha abbandonato e che ti ha lasciato con un bambino da crescere, e questo non è perdonabile. Ma voi Holmes non ve ne andate in giro proclamando il  _qui ed ora_? Vale quindi solo per ciò che vi fa più comodo?»  
Lestrade vide distintamente Mycroft sorridere compiaciuto, Holmes lo raggiunse e gli tese la mano, invitandolo ad afferrarla.  
«Gregory, sei una continua sorpresa; la tua intelligenza alle volte è sorprendente. Ma c’è anche un altro motivo per cui preferisco che non stia qui con noi» disse, mentre prendeva la sua mano e l’attirava a sé. «Altrimenti non potrei fare questo» disse prima di baciarlo.

E gli era mancato, diavolo se gli era mancato. Le emozioni che quelle labbra gli trasmettevano e la forza con cui le sue braccia lo cingevano, gli dava sicurezza. Quel bacio poi, gli ricordava ciò che un po’ troppo spesso Greg tendeva a dimenticare. Mycroft Holmes non era soltanto un uomo freddo e calcolatore, poteva trasformarsi in un vulcano se solo lo avesse desiderato. E lui sapeva esattamente quali tasti toccare, ma soprattutto quali punti stimolare per far sì che ciò accadesse.

«Adesso capisco perché detesti i nomignoli» disse prima di baciarlo di nuovo.  
   
   
 

_oOo_

 

   
Era trascorsa una settimana. Dopo che la signora Holmes si era rivelata ed aveva lasciato la villa, una certa Gwendaline li aveva raggiunti per potersi occupare di loro e della casa. Non che avessero chissà quali necessità: trascorrevano le giornate passando dalla spiaggia al letto e questo alla spiaggia. Mangiavano poco e parlavano ancora meno. E le attività nelle quali si intrattenevano non richiedevano praticamente mai la presenza di Gwendaline.

Quel mattino, la luce era entrata prepotente dalle finestre, destandolo dal suo sonno. Greg si era rigirato tra le lenzuola sfatte, le uniche testimoni di quella notte d’amore, ma nessuno era steso al suo fianco. Sollevò lo sguardo, erano appena le sei e Mycroft se ne stava in piedi davanti alla finestra. Era avvolto da un morbido accappatoio bianco e fumava una sigaretta, guardando il paesaggio si stagliava di fronte a lui.  
«Mycroft» mormorò, assonnato. Holmes si voltò di poco, scrollò la sigaretta nel piccolo posacenere appoggiato al davanzale, facendone cadere un bel po’.  
«Non volevo che ti svegliassi così presto» mormorò.  
«Che fai a quest’ora?» chiese, mentre scostava le coperte e si alzava, raggiungendolo.  
«Devo pensare.»  
«E a cosa?»  
«Non possiamo più restare qui, la mia presenza è richiesta a Londra e ho bisogno che tu vada a Baskerville.»  
«Dove devo andare? E poi dove diavolo è Baskerville?»  
«Ieri sera mi è arrivata la notifica che Sherlock ha utilizzato il mio pass per entrare in una base militare contenente segreti di stato. Ha finto d’essere me per poter indagare là dentro, sembra per un caso che un certo Harry gli ha commissionato.»  
«Ha fatto che cosa?»  
«Non te lo domanderei se non fosse necessario, ma ti chiedo il favore di raggiungerlo e proteggerlo. Ti farò trovare la una pistola sull’elicottero; temo potrai trovarla necessaria.»  
«Non puoi mandare uno dei tuoi uomini?»  
«Non questa volta, Sherlock non si farebbe avvicinare da uno di loro. Tu invece lo consoci, di te si fida, basta solo che tu non gli dica che sono io a mandarti. Potresti fingere d’essere in vacanza.»  
«E tu credi che la berrà?»  
«Assolutamente no» disse Mycroft, sorridendo. Lestrade gli sorrise di rimando, gli rubò dalle mani la sigaretta e ne tirò una boccata.  
«A Londra ci devi andare per lavoro?» soffiò fuori, assieme al fumo che si sperse nell'aria.  
«Abbiamo arrestato un uomo che ha deciso finalmente di collaborare con noi. La mia presenza è stata richiesta esplicitamente, dice che tratterà solo con me.» [5]  
«Quanto tempo abbiamo?»  
«Poco meno di un’ora.»  
«Ce la faremo bastare» concluse Greg prima di baciarlo con passione.

 

 

_oOo_

   
Baskerville era una cittadina decisamente molto piccola, circondata dalla brughiera ed apparentemente tranquilla e vivibile, apparentemente… Perché più di un mistero si aleggiava nelle lande attorno al villaggio e tutti andavano vaneggiando riguardo un famigerato mastino che chiunque affermava d’aver visto, ma che nessuno aveva la più vaga idea di come fosse fatto. Parcheggiò l’auto che gli uomini di Mycroft gli avevano fornito e poi entrò in un piccolo pub, dove gli avevano detto avrebbe trovato John e Sherlock ed anche una stanza prenotata a suo nome. Giunto sulla soglia, si guardò attorno, aggiustandosi al meglio gli occhiali da sole mentre si passava un dito sull’anulare. Si era quasi abituato a portare quella fede, tuttavia prima di partire l’aveva lasciata sul comodino perché non poteva davvero pensare di accettare anche quel regalo. Un gorgoglio allo stomaco gli ricordò che era affamato, era quasi mezzogiorno e lui non mangiava dalle sette di quella mattina.

Si guardò attorno, il posto era piccolo, ma molto confortevole. Lestrade venne accolto da un uomo sulla cinquantina, con una folta barba, che lo salutò con un ampio sorriso.  
«Salve, mi chiamo Lestrade e dovrei avere una prenotazione.»  
«Buongiorno a lei, controllo immediatamente» rispose prima di aprire un grande libro e sfogliare con rapidità le pagine.  
«Lestrade, Lestrade… Eccolo!» disse, girandosi ed afferrando una delle chiavi appese.  
«Potrei avere una birra? Chiara. Nel bicchiere più grande che avete.»  
«Ha fatto un lungo viaggio?» si sentì domandare, in un palese tentativo di fare conversazione.  
«Tortuoso e piuttosto movimentato.»  
«Da dove arriva?»  
«Da Eastbourne, nel Sussex.»  
«Ne ha fatta di strada… [6] ecco, tenga» disse, porgendogli la pinta colma di birra chiara non prima d'avergli dato anche la chiava della stanza.  
«Già!»  
«Ed è qui per il mastino?»  
«Anche, volevo approfittarne per incontrare due amici che dovrebbero essere qui in vacanza, forse alloggiano da lei: si chiamano John Watson e Sherlock Holmes.»  
«Watson, Watson…» sussurrò, meditabondo. «Ma sicuro!» esclamò. «Quella bellissima e giovane coppia. Mi è tanto dispiaciuto non aver potuto dar loro una camera matrimoniale, quando si è così giovani non si è molto felici d’esser separati dal proprio amante, non so se mi spiego» concluse, ammiccando.  
«Beh, non solo quando si è giovani» borbottò Greg in rimando, «sa se sono nei paraggi?»  
«Il biondino è uscito molto presto dopo aver fatto colazione. Quell’altro, quello più alto, se n’è andato poco dopo, ma non si sono incontrati; credo che il moretto andasse di fretta, non ha nemmeno mangiato. Devono aver litigato ieri sera, alcuni clienti li hanno sentiti discutere animatamente in sala da pranzo. Ah, ma eccoli.» Lestrade si voltò verso la porta d’ingresso e li vide entrare a passio deciso.

Ovviamente, Sherlock non era stato felice di vederlo, ma se con lui si aspettava praticamente di tutto, rimase sorpreso nel vedere un John Watson con un viso tanto tirato. Il gestore della locanda aveva ragione: dovevano aver avuto una qualche discussione, ma non per le bazzecole da poco conto che li facevano litigare spesso. Era qualcosa di differente, forse Sherlock aveva esagerato. Per questo, prima di andare nell’altra stanza e interrogare la coppia che gestiva il ristorante, Greg prese per un braccio John e gli domandò se andasse tutto bene.  
«Grazie per l’interessamento, è tutto a posto» ribatté John, in un evidente tentativo di chiudere in fretta quella conversazione e non parlare di niente che non riguardasse il caso.  
«No, non credo, hai una faccia strana; avete litigato?» chiese, preoccupato.  
«Non proprio.»  
«Avanti, John, se c’è qualcosa me lo puoi dire e lo sai. Siamo o non siamo amici? Io ti ho raccontato tutto di me e Mycroft, permettimi di ricambiare il favore.» Diavolo, pensò Greg di sé stesso, pur di capire quel che stava accadendo, la stava mettendo su toni che solo Mycroft avrebbe usato. Il ricatto morale era anche peggio di certi comportamenti che aveva avuto di recente il suo compagno, e che lui aveva giudicato forse con troppa rapidità.  
«Allora dovresti saperlo meglio di me: io e Sherlock siamo solo amici, solo che stargli accanto non è sempre facile. Tutto qua.»  
«Forse è questo il vostro problema, siete molto più che degli amici e fino a che non lo accetterete, litigherete in questo modo.»  
Watson afferrò il suo braccio di rimando, si fece più vicino ed abbassò il tono di voce, di modo da non farsi sentire da altri che da lui.  
«Stare con Sherlock non è come stare con Mycroft, Greg. Per quanto su certe cose si somiglino, noi due sappiamo che Sherlock ha un carattere unico e per certi versi inconciliabile con chiunque. Approcciarsi a lui non è facile, ieri sera cercavo di aiutarlo e sai cosa mi sono sentito rispondere? Che per lui non sono niente, mi consideravo suo amico, ma non valgo neanche questo. La sola cosa che conta nella sua vita sono i suoi casi e quel suo cervello ad alta funzionalità. Non c’è spazio per me là dentro e me l’ha fatto capire piuttosto bene.»  
«Non è così, John e come lo so io lo sai anche tu. Sono certo che anche Sherlock ne è al corrente e che quando la sua mente non è occupata, pensa a quello che prova per te. Mycroft mi ha raccontato delle cose sulla loro infanzia e giuro di non mentirti quando ti dico che nessuno, John, nessuno è mai riuscito a toccare il cuore di Sherlock come hai fatto tu. Dev’essere un inferno vivere al suo fianco e sopportare tutti quei cambiamenti di umore, ma rifletti sul fatto che sei l’unico fino adesso che è riuscito a stare con lui, il solo che lui abbia accettato nella sua atipica quotidianità. Forse gli occorre del tempo, forse ne serve anche a te… Ma un giorno o l’altro il vostro rapporto cambierà, io ne sono certo.»  
   
Lestrade non gli diede possibilità di replica, posò il bicchiere ancora colmo di birra sul bancone e seguì Sherlock nell’altra stanza. Non ebbe più il tempo di tornare sull’argomento con John, né tanto meno con Holmes. I fatti che seguirono quella mattinata e che portarono solo quella notte alla soluzione del caso, non furono facili da affrontare. Greg dovette subirsi una telefonata preoccupata di Mycroft, il quale gli aveva chiesto spiegazioni circa il permesso di entrare nella base militare per quello stesso pomeriggio, che suo fratello aveva preteso. Non aveva capito a fondo il piano di Sherlock e, Lestrade, era certo che nemmeno il dottore avesse una vaga idea di quel che sarebbe successo di lì a poco. L’unica cosa che sapeva era che, quella notte, in quella nebbiosa brughiera del Devon, era accaduto di tutto. Alla fine, il mastino di Baserkville esisteva per davvero. Non si trattava di niente di diabolico o soprannaturale: era un semplice cane, seppur feroce e spaventoso, un animale che i proprietari della locanda del villaggio avevano tenuto per poter aumentare il proprio volume d’affari. Ciò che lo aveva per davvero terrorizzato erano state certe immagini spaventose che gli erano passate davanti agli occhi, che poi aveva scoperto essere allucinatorie. Anche adesso, dopo averci dormito sopra per un’intera notte, non poteva dire di ricordare alla perfezione ciò che aveva visto. Sapeva solo che aveva avuto paura e che la sensazione di venire sopraffatto, ancora aleggiava dentro di lui.

Greg consegnò le chiavi al locandiere, che erano da poco passate le nove del mattino. Prese il telefono digitando un breve messaggio a Mycroft, per informarlo del fatto che il caso era chiuso e che stava per tornare a Londra. Lui lo chiamò pochi secondi più tardi.

«Ciao» lo salutò, mentre si accomodava ad una delle panche che il ristorante aveva al di là della strada.  
_«Va tutto bene, quindi?»_  domandò Mycroft, andando diretto al punto.  
«Sì, abbiamo avuto qualche problema, ma adesso ogni cosa è risolta. Sherlock e John non si sono ancora visti, ma immagino che il dottore voglia dormire dopo quello che ha passato.»  
_«Parli di ciò che è accaduto nella brughiera?»_  
«Non solo, tra lui e tuo fratello c’è stato qualche problema; Sherlock dev’essersi chiuso in sé stesso e, ad un’offerta di aiuto, ha cacciato John in malo modo. Il dottore c’è rimasto piuttosto male, dice che non lo considera nemmeno un amico e che nella vita di Sherlock conta solo il lavoro e nient’altro.»  
_«L’hai fatto ragionare?»_  
«Posso dire d’averci provato, ma non sono affatto certo che mi si sia stato a sentire. Quando quei due capiranno di volersi veramente bene, sarà troppo tardi.»  
_«Ciò che temo è che Sherlock non riesca mai ad ammettere di provare dei sentimenti, il dottore potrebbe dover attendere per il resto dei suoi giorni.»_  
«No, Mycroft, non dire così, è triste anche solo il doverci pensare.»  
_«Ma è la realtà, Gregory che ci piaccia o no. La cosa che per il momento mi preme, è che Sherlock non sia solo. Il dottore è fondamentale e devono rimanere uniti. Quindi fa’ ragionare John e mettigli in testa che non sono due dodicenni in crisi ormonale.»_  
«Ci proverò, sta arrivando il dottore. Adesso chiudo, ci vediamo e… Ti amo» sussurrò, parandosi le labbra.  
_«Anch’io, ti chiamo questa sera»_  disse Mycroft, prima di far cadere la comunicazione.  
Lestrade venne raggiunto da un ancor mesto dottor Watson; l’espressione del suo viso era tirata, ma ora sembrava più per la stanchezza che per altri motivi. Appena Greg sollevò una mano per salutarlo, John accennò un sorriso leggero e lo raggiunse, sedendosi sulla sua stessa panca.  
«Buongiorno, Lestrade» aveva mormorato.  
«Dormito bene?»  
«Per niente, tu?»  
«Come un bambino, anche se quel cane mi ha fatto fare più di un incubo, lo ammetto. Con Sherlock come vanno le cose?»  
«Ieri sera mi è sembrato che volesse parlarmi, ma io ero davvero troppo stanco per poter affrontare un qualsiasi discorso logico. Sono andato subito in camera mia» spiegò.  
«E come hai intenzione di comportarti, adesso?»  
«Credo che far finta di niente sia la soluzione migliore, in fondo ha già cercato di scusarsi, seppur a modo suo. Quella cosa che c’era nella nebbia l’aveva sconvolto più di quanto credessi, solo dopo che ho capito che era stato drogato, sono riuscito ad interpretare il suo comportamento e le sue parole. La colpa è la mia, ormai dovrei riuscire a capire i suoi stati emotivi.»  
«Non dovresti accusarti, John. Sai, Mycroft dice che dovrei farti ragionare, ma il suo unico interesse è che tu stia con suo fratello, per proteggerlo. Ma io ho un dovere anche verso di te, perché siamo amici. Ammetti che lo ami e la tua vita diventerà più semplice. Ascolta…» disse, accalorato, prima di farsi più vicino. «Io ci sono passato e proprio con uno che fa Holmes di cognome. Non sono gay, John, se vedessi un modello camminare per strada non me ne fregherebbe niente, anzi probabilmente cercherei di abbordare la sua ragazza. È lui, John, è solo lui e ti sembrerà insensato, impossibile o stupido, ma fidati: è così. Tu e Sherlock già vi comportate come una coppia, dovete solo accettarlo.» Lestrade si alzò dalla panca, inforcò gli occhiali da sole e fece un segno di saluto, prima di recuperare la piccola valigia che aveva posato poco lontano. «Ascolta quel che ti ho detto, John e riflettici.»

«Grazie, Greg.» Le parole di Watson arrivarono alle sue orecchie quando, già lontano, Lestrade vide Sherlock osservarlo da dentro il locale. Decise di non raggiungerlo e di non parlargli di persona, ma di digitare poche semplici parole sul telefono:  
_Vedi di appianare le cose con lui._  
Inviò il messaggio osservando la sua espressione, immutabile.  
_Altrimenti? SH_  
_Dico a tuo fratello di tormentarti e, credimi, è a tanto così dal metterti addosso le guardie del corpo! Specie dopo l’altro ieri._  
_Non oserai… SH_

_Certo che lo farò e anche subito. John ti vuole bene, Sherlock. Dovresti cercare di tenerti stretta l’unica persona al mondo che vuole stare con te._  
   
Sherlock non rispose a quel messaggio e, vittorioso, Lestrade fece ritorno alla propria auto e poté finalmente tornare a Londra. Il viaggio fu lungo, ma riposante. Aveva categoricamente rifiutato di usare ancora l’elicottero: due viaggi su quel piccione di metallo gli erano bastati per tutta una vita. Nonostante il suo compagno non si fosse dimostrato d’accordo sulla sua scelta di fare l’intera strada in macchina, Greg aveva insistito. Poté quindi godersi ogni singolo istante di quella splendida campagna inglese. Paesaggi rilassanti e riposanti, chilometri di prati costellati di brugo ed erica, i cui fiori rosa e bianchi, coloravano le terre.

Quando fece ritorno a Londra, Lestrade si sentiva ringiovanito di dieci anni. Era tanto tempo che non si prendeva una vacanza, e troppo che non veniva amato da qualcuno in quel modo. Parcheggiò l’auto poco lontano dal proprio palazzo. Recuperò poi quella busta sigillata, contenente le sue chiavi di casa e consegnatagli da Gwendaline, la cameriera di Pendleton House, prima che partisse. Non badò a dove avesse lasciato la macchina, era sicuro del fatto che gli uomini di Mycroft sarebbero venuti a recuperarla senza nemmeno avvertirlo. Si soffermò un momento di fronte alla porta chiusa dell’androne del suo palazzo, aprì quindi la busta, rovesciandone il contenuto. Notò immediatamente il suo mazzo di chiavi, ma ciò che attirò la sua attenzione fu l’anello.

Quell’anello che la signora Holmes gli aveva regalato e che suo figlio aveva insistito perché lo tenesse.

Venne da ridere a Lestrade, da ridere e prenderlo a sberle allo stesso tempo, mai una volta che lo stesse a sentire. Ma, in fondo, avrebbe dovuto sapere che Mycroft Holmes non accettava un no come risposta.

La sua felicità si smorzò notevolmente quando, giunto sul proprio pianerottolo, vide la porta di casa sua aperta. Anthea non poteva non averla chiusa. Per questo non si era premurato nemmeno di andare a controllare, quella donna era più efficiente di un computer. L’aprì piano, estraendo la pistola dalla fondina dopo aver posato la valigia nell’atrio. Camminò quatto lungo il corridoio, cercando di non farsi sentire. Chiunque fosse entrato non era un ladro: tutto era perfettamente in ordine e…

«Mycroft» disse, stupito. Lestrade gli diede una rapida occhiata, il suo compagno era l’emblema dell’ansia e della preoccupazione. Doveva essere accaduto qualcosa, qualcosa di grave e lui aveva paura di scoprire cosa fosse.

«Temo di aver commesso un errore, Gregory, un grosso, grossissimo errore.»

 

**Fine**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Dato che siamo in periodo fervido per la casa reale inglese, e che spuntano un po’ ovunque Royal Mug raffiguranti il Royal Baby, ho pensato di inserire questo piccolo dettaglio.  
> [2] Eastbourne: è una cittadina nel Sussex dell’est.  
> [3] “The clocks”: romanzo giallo di Agatha Christie, pubblicato nel 1964. Il titolo, che fa riferimento ai quattro orologi che sono la chiave del romanzo, in italiano è stato tradotto con “Sfida a Poirot”.  
> [4] Grillo parlante in veste di coscienza, è un riferimento al “Pinocchio” della Disney.  
> [5] Mycroft qui non ha ancora idea di ciò che Moriarty pretenderà di sapere.  
> [6] Il romanzo di Conan Doyle ambienta la vicenda a Dartmoor, nel Devon. Che si trova sempre nell’Inghilterra del sud ma dalla parte opposta rispetto al Sussex. La distanza che c’è tra il Devon e Eastbourne è minore di quella che c’è da Londra al Devon, ma è comunque ragguardevole. Ambiento questa storia tra la fine di aprile e i primi di maggio. Dato che non abbiamo annotazioni specifiche a riguardo, e che il clima del Devon si aggira tra una media di 6 gradi a gennaio e 16 a luglio e che l’influenza della corrente del golfo rende il clima differente da quello del Sussex, dove è più caldo, ho pensato che fosse corretto che indossassero una giacca pesante.
> 
>  
> 
> Il nome contenuto nel titolo, Pendleton, è un cognome inglese.


	4. Un amore crollato, ricostruito, cresce forte, grande più di prima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo il suicidio di Sherlock, Greg Lestrade si ritrova di nuovo nel Sussex. Questa volta sembra che Mycroft l'abbia trascinato lì per un motivo piuttosto importante che si ostina a non voler rivelare. Giunto a Pendleton House, Greg si ritroverà a riconsiderare l'intero suo rapporto con Mycroft.

Un vento forte carico d’aria salmastra che spirava dal canale della Manica, investì Gregory Lestrade in pieno viso, scompigliandogli i capelli grigi. L’ispettore di Scotland Yard si portò una mano al viso, così da asciugarsi dalle piccole gocce di pioggia che iniziavano a cadere sempre più di frequente. Sollevò lo sguardo su Mycroft mentre inforcava gli occhiali da sole: se ne stava zitto da ore mentre Greg non faceva che domandarsi quando avrebbe cominciato a dargli delle spiegazioni. Era la fine di ottobre ed Eastbourne non era certamente ideale per una vacanza al mare; il cielo già carico di nubi, infatti, minacciava tempesta. Greg si strinse maggiormente nella sua giacca, fin troppo leggera per il clima marino del Sussex, seguendolo passo spedito. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbero arrivati fino a lì: quando Mycroft lo aveva invitato a seguirlo per mostrargli un qualcosa che, a sua detta, era importante, non avrebbe mai creduto che avrebbero sorvolato il sud dell’Inghilterra. Era convinto che volesse portarlo al Diogene's Club o nel suo appartamento a Whitehall, ma le sue certezze erano crollate miseramente quando la lunga limousine nera aveva parcheggiato a Downing Street, di fronte ad un elicottero pronto per il decollo. Aveva provato a chiedere delucidazioni in merito, ma Mycroft non aveva risposto a nessuna delle sue domande; domande che erano frullate vorticose nella mente dell’ispettore Lestrade per tutta la durata del viaggio. Anche adesso, dopo ore, il poliziotto si chiedeva dove accidenti stessero andando e perché il suo compagno facesse tanti misteri. O meglio, sapeva in quale luogo si stessero dirigendo, Pendleton House era il solo posto che legava gli Holmes al Sussex, ma non capiva cosa ci andassero a fare in pieno autunno.

Quella situazione non riusciva a farlo stare tranquillo, non era da Mycroft l’essere tanto enigmatico. Tutto il suo sangue freddo era andato a farsi benedire e Greg non era proprio riuscito a trattenere l’ansia. Ansia che aumentava minuto dopo minuto. Il suo compagno aveva qualcosa che non andava e lui non riusciva a capire cosa fosse.  
   
Da dopo la morte di Sherlock, il suo già taciturno fidanzato si era rintanato ancor più in sé stesso. Più volte aveva tentato d’abbattere quella spessa corazza che aveva issato, ma i suoi tentativi erano sempre falliti miseramente. Mycroft non aveva mai fatto cenno di voler parlare della prematura morte di suo fratello e lui, dopo qualche timido tentativo, non aveva più insistito. Se per Greg era stato sconvolgente, non poteva nemmeno immaginare cosa potesse provare in quel momento Mycroft. Protettivo come lo era sempre stato, il suo senso di colpa doveva essere troppo grande da sopportare. Ma, dopotutto, lo conosceva sufficientemente bene da sapere che se mai avesse avuto bisogno di lui, Mycroft sarebbe venuto a cercarlo. Nel momento in cui l’uomo che amava avesse desiderato aprirsi e liberare il dolore, Greg si sarebbe fatto trovare pronto.

Fu proprio Lestrade a rompere il silenzio, dopo che furono saliti su di una berlina nera che li attendeva poco lontani dall’eliporto. Già la pioggia era aumentata di intensità e, quando l’auto aveva cominciato a prendere velocità e a correre lungo la strada statale che conduceva a villa Holmes, scendeva ormai a dirotto.  
«Non dirmi che siamo venuti qui per un’altra vacanza romantica? Perché non mi pare il clima adatto per fare i bagni di sole» disse, rompendo il ghiaccio in un pallido tentativo di fare ironia che, però, rimbalzò sull’armatura di Mycroft, piombandogli di nuovo addosso e caricando il silenzio di un evidente imbarazzo.  
«Tra poco saprai tutto, Gregory, fino ad allora ti prego di non pormi più altre domande.»  
«Altre domande?» ripeté lo yarder, a metà tra l’inorridito e l’incredulo, non poteva pensare che se ne uscisse con una frase del genere. «Mycroft, ti rendi conto che le sole parole che mi hai detto da questa mattina sono state:  _sali in auto, ho una cosa da mostrarti_ ; dopodiché te ne sei rimasto zitto? Cosa ci facciamo qui?»  
«Comprendo la tua irritazione e non intendo più ripetermi quando ti dico di attendere; all’arrivo a Pendleton House comprenderai tutto» precisò Holmes, mettendo fine alla discussione in modo definitivo. Lestrade non disse nulla, si limitò ad affondare maggiormente tra i morbidi cuscini posteriori della macchina, appoggiando la fronte contro al vetro. Era inutile insistere e poi non avrebbe dovuto aspettare molto, la casa al mare degli Holmes non era più molto lontana.

 

 

_oOo_

  
 

Rimase esterrefatto, Gregory Lestrade, decisamente sorpreso nel trovare Kathleen Holmes ad accoglierlo all’ingresso. Questa volta, la madre di Mycroft non era acconciata da cameriera e il suo aspetto non era sciatto e trasandato. Vestiva perfettamente in un tailleur bianco, arricchito con un foulard di colore rosa e preziosi gioielli che le abbellivano il viso. Un abbigliamento decisamente insolito per una madre in lutto. Greg si astenette però dal farglielo notare, dopotutto ognuno aveva il sacrosanto diritto di affrontare la morte di un figlio a modo proprio.

Fu però ancora più stupito quando la signora Holmes gli sorrise, assumendo un’espressione che gli ricordava molto Mycroft. Sorrideva, eppure i suoi occhi erano indecifrabili. Il viso era tirato, forse un po’ più magro e sciupato rispetto all’ultima volta che l’aveva vista, ma stranamente era differente dalla donna che aveva incontrato al funerale di Sherlock. Da un lato pareva più rilassata e quasi gli dava l’impressione d’essere appena uscita da una brutto incubo, come se avesse finalmente trovato una serenità che Greg non riusciva davvero a comprendere.  
«Ispettore Lestrade» disse, protendendosi quasi lo volesse abbracciare. Il poliziotto rimase interdetto dal calore con il quale lo aveva chiamato, addirittura si sentiva imbarazzato dal non sapere come salutarla. Che doveva fare, abbracciarla o stringerle semplicemente la mano? Nell’indecisione stette fermo sulla soglia, con un’espressione decisamente sconcertata in viso, limitandosi a mormorare un:  
«Signora Holmes» che la fece sorridere di nuovo.  
«La prego di chiamarmi Kathleen» disse lei.  
«Se lei mi chiama Greg e non ispettore Lestrade» s’azzardò a risponderle.  
«Va bene, Gregory, come desidera» annuì, bonaria.  
«Come si sente?» domandò lo yarder, con sincera apprensione. «Non ci siamo più visti da dopo il funerale di Sherlock…»  
«Mi dispiaccio di non esser stata di compagnia dopo la cerimonia.»  
«Ma si figuri.» Fu allora, però, che la voce autoritaria di Mycroft li interruppe:  
«Mamma, ti prego di saltare i convenevoli; dimmi dov’è.»  
«Dov’è che cosa?» mormorò Lestrade, senza riuscire a capire.  
«In biblioteca» rispose lei, accennando alla stanza attigua al soggiorno con un cenno del capo.  
«Cosa c’è in biblioteca? È il motivo per il quale sono qui, non è vero?» insistette Greg.

Lestrade si sentì afferrare per un braccio, la signora Holmes ora lo stringeva con forza; anche la sua espressione era mutata: i suoi occhi parevano quasi supplicanti.  
«La prego, Gregory, la scongiuro» esordì. «Qualunque cosa oggi lei venga a sapere, le chiedo di riflettere attentamente prima di giudicare mio figlio in malo modo. Mycroft non ha mai avuto nessuno nella sua vita, perlomeno nessuno d’importante quanto lo è lei. Le chiedo di restare al suo fianco sempre e comunque. Quando mi sono finta Thérèse le ho dato un anello, un anello che ora porta al dito come fosse una fede nuziale. Devo quindi supporre che ha promesso al mio Mycroft amore incondizionato?»  
«Io…» Greg s’interruppe, più che non saper cosa risponderle, era sorpreso nel sentire quelle parole. Lo sguardo supplicante e la sua evidente sincerità lo spaventavano; cosa aveva fatto il suo compagno di tanto grave? Le sue sensazioni non erano affatto positive, aveva come l’impressione di trovarsi invischiato in qualcosa che non riusciva a capire. Come se si trovasse sulla soglia di una verità da scoprire, ma non riuscisse a vederla. In ogni caso non era a questo a cui doveva pensare in quel momento perché, non solo quello sguardo implorante non lo lasciava, ma Mycroft stesso pareva seriamente desideroso di sapere la risposta. Adesso non sembrava avere più tanta fretta d’andare in biblioteca. Anche se un po’ intimorito da quella strana situazione, Greg non poté che dir loro la verità.  
«Io amo suo figlio, signora Holmes» annuì, deciso. La risposta, seppur traboccante di buoni sentimenti, non sembrò placare l’animo di Kathleen, che lasciò la presa sul suo braccio senza tuttavia nascondere l’evidente preoccupazione che mostravano ancora i suoi occhi. Dopo essersi allontanata verso la porta che dava sulla cucina, si voltò e prese a fissarlo. L’atteggiamento di Kathleen era mutato radicalmente: in pochi secondi la signora Holmes aveva indossato nuovamente la maschera che lo aveva accolto; adesso pareva quasi severa.  
«Oggi scopriremo fino a che punto, Gregory.» E, detto questo, sparì nella stanza attigua lasciandoli soli.

Mycroft non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di comprendere il significato di quelle parole, che aprì subito la porta che conduceva alla sala da pranzo.  
«Conosci la casa» esordì, indicando la porta della biblioteca in fondo alla sala con un cenno del braccio, «ti prego di precedermi, Gregory.» Seppur titubante, Lestrade obbedì. Era passato qualche mese dalla sua vacanza con Mycroft nel Sussex, ma la villa era pressoché identica. Non era cambiato nulla nell’arredamento: lo stesso grande tavolo da pranzo al centro della stanza, le stesse enormi finestre ad illuminarla, i medesimi oggetti preziosi a completarne il mobilio. Procedette quindi con fare sicuro verso la porta della biblioteca, situata sul fondo accanto ad una credenza antica abbinata ad una grande specchiera appesa alla parete, aprendola con un misto di preoccupazione e curiosità che, lentamente si stava trasformando in ansia. Quella situazione era strana, lo era il comportamento del suo compagno, lo erano le parole della signora Holmes, lo era il fatto che fossero tornati nel Sussex per vedere un famigerato qualcosa di cui Greg non riusciva a capirne la natura.

La porta si aprì lentamente, cigolando ed attirando l’attenzione dell’uomo che se ne stava in piedi di fronte alla finestra. Di principio Lestrade non riuscì a capire, era lo stesso studio ordinato che ricordava. Fu solo quando il suo sguardo scivolò alla sua sinistra, che il suo fiato si spezzò. Dovette reggersi allo stipite della porta, quasi non riuscisse a sopportare il peso di ciò che stava vedendo. La sola cosa che sentiva era un vuoto al centro del petto, come se il suo cuore si fosse fermato e poi fosse ripartito. Una sensazione strana, un groviglio di sentimenti che variavano dalla gioia alla paura, dalla curiosità alla rabbia. Già, perché ora, a guardarlo, alto e magro, allampanato come mai l’aveva visto, c’era Sherlock Holmes.  
 

 

_oOo_

 

Il ticchettio del pendolo del soggiorno scandiva con drammatica precisione quegli istanti che, a Greg Lestrade, parevano infiniti. Era reale? No, non poteva essere Sherlock l’uomo che ora lo fissava e che portava in viso un’espressione che mai gli aveva visto. Non poteva esserne certo, ma avrebbe potuto essere tristezza ed erano i suoi occhi a trasmetterla. Holmes era così diverso dall’uomo che ricordava, che stentò a riconoscerlo. Era passato solo un mese dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto, ma già sembrava più magro e scavato di quanto fosse mai stato. L’istinto portò Greg ad avvicinarsi per avere modo di poter toccare con mano, vedere da vicino e accertarsi che tutto quello non fosse solo uno scherzo della sua mente impazzita.

«Sono davvero io, Lestrade.» La sua voce, quella voce bassa e profonda, carica di una punta di sarcasmo tipica di lui; poche parole dette alla maniera di chi è abituato a spacciare le proprie idee per assolute verità. Greg si avvicinò di qualche altro passo, allungò un braccio di modo da poterlo toccare: sfiorò una spalla e non resistette alla tentazione di stringerla. Le sue unghie affondarono nella stoffa della giacca, ma le ritrasse immediatamente, spaventato.  
«Santo cielo, sei davvero tu» mormorò.  
«Noto che le tue abilità deduttive sono peggiorate» ironizzò Sherlock. Quelle parole, il tono di voce che aveva utilizzato erano differenti dal solito. Era ironico e sarcastico, ma non era più lo stesso Sherlock che conosceva: evidentemente qualcosa in lui era mutato profondamente.

In quell’istante però, in quel preciso momento in cui realizzò che si trattava davvero del suo quasi collega Sherlock Holmes, Greg Lestrade fu preso dalla rabbia. Un misto d’ira e dolore che dominò le sue azioni suo malgrado.  
«Brutto figlio di puttana» gridò, prima di azzerare la distanza che li divideva ed afferrarlo per il bavero della giacca, strattonandolo con forza. Lestrade strinse i denti e serrò la mascella, aveva voglia di picchiarlo e di riempire di lividi quel suo bel visino sbarbato. Ma tutto ciò che fece fu allentare la presa ed abbracciarlo con forza e lui nemmeno si oppose. Stranamente, l’uomo che non gli aveva mai stretto la mano, si lasciò abbracciare con forza. Lestrade picchiettò le dita sulla scapola, come per accertarsi che fosse reale mentre Sherlock rimaneva rigido tra le sue braccia; non lo spingeva via, ma nemmeno lo ricambiava. Quando dopo pochi istanti il poliziotto si ritrasse gli puntò il dito contro, minaccioso.  
«Dannato bastardo, fammi ancora uno scherzo del genere e giuro che ti pesto.»  
«C’è una spiegazione logica» rispose Sherlock, prontamente.  
«Sarà meglio per te e anche per te, Mycroft» urlò, puntando contro il dito ad entrambi i fratelli Holmes. «Perché tu sapevi tutto fin da principio, vero?»  
«Quando Sherly mi ha rivelato il suo piano era già troppo tardi perché potessi oppormi; in ogni caso non l’avrei fatto perché questa era la sola cosa logica da fare e…» Mycroft s’interruppe, Lestrade provò a sondare il suo sguardo, ma pareva indeciso. Di rado lo aveva visto turbato al punto da interrompersi a metà di un concetto. Anche se, a dire il vero, negli ultimi mesi non era mai stato totalmente sereno. Non come agli inizi del loro rapporto perlomeno, durante quei primi tempi in cui si erano da poco messi insieme e si lasciavano entrambi andare all’ebbrezza dell’amore. Greg se n’era accorto, ovviamente, ma aveva imputato il suo cambiamento agli stress lavorativi. Ora però si rendeva conto che c’era dell’altro e forse iniziava a capire.  
«Mycroft, questo è il momento della verità. Prima tua madre, ora tu… Cosa c’è che ti tormenta? E non dirmi che non è niente, perché è da che sono tornato da Baskerville che sei così; sono mesi che ti vedo distante. Ho sempre pensato che fossi troppo preoccupato per tuo fratello o stressato dal tuo lavoro, ma mi rendo conto che non lui non c’entra niente. Cosa hai fatto?»

Greg vide il suo compagno sollevare lo sguardo ed osservare prima lui e poi Sherlock, come se stesse cercando un appoggio che, stranamente, il più giovane degli Holmes s’affrettò a porgergli.  
«Il nome di James Moriarty ti dice qualcosa?» esordì il più giovane, prendendo a camminare per la stanza avanti e indietro.  
«Quell’uomo del processo? Quello che avevi accusato d’essere un consulente criminale, ma che era stato prosciolto da tutte le accuse? Se non sbaglio avevi detto che era collegato alla maggior parte dei crimini di cui ci siamo occupati…»  
«Ha distorto la realtà e il solo motivo per cui l’ha fatto era per distruggermi. Mi ha fatto passare per un imbroglione, ha convinto te, la stampa e tutto il mondo che ero responsabile del rapimento dei due bambini, che ero stato io ad uccidere quelle persone e che poi mi divertivo a far ricadere la colpa sugli altri, fingendo d’essere un genio. Addirittura John ha dubitato di me!» E quella volta il tremore era stato evidente, la rabbia che impregnava le parole del consulente investigativo Sherlock Holmes era così palese, da essere palpabile.  
«Ma erano tutte menzogne. Ha barato, truccato, falsificato, corrotto, mentito…» Nel sentire quelle ultime parole a Greg tornò alla mente tutti i fatti che appena poche settimane addietro erano accaduti. Si era pentito immediatamente d’aver creduto che il suo strano e geniale amico potesse essere un pazzo assassino, ma sì, aveva dubitato di lui durante l’ultima indagine. In parte si era anche sentito responsabile per la sua morte, come se l’averlo messo in discussione lo avesse spinto al suicidio. Evidentemente il piano di Moriarty doveva essere perfettamente riuscito e Greg c’era cascato con tutte le scarpe. E, i segni li avevano addosso entrambi dopo tutto quel tempo. Ancora adesso, in quella biblioteca, si portavano dietro gli strascichi che Moriarty aveva lasciato dietro di sé. E, se Lestrade si vergognava per ciò che aveva pensato, Sherlock provava rabbia; rabbia per quello che quel tizio gli aveva strappato.  
Non fu necessario che aggiungesse altro, Holmes, Greg comprese benissimo dalle mani strette a pugno e dalle labbra contratte, che ancora era furente.    
«Quell’uomo ha trascorso i suoi ultimi anni a cercare di farmi fuori» riprese Sherlock, per nulla più calmo. «Ma uccidermi non gli era sufficiente, sarebbe stato troppo facile e troppo poco divertente. No, lui mi ha spiato, ha assimilato informazioni, ha imbrogliato e solo per arrivare a me. Non avevo idea di come fosse riuscito a conoscere così tante cose riguardo la mia vita, non fino a che...» Sherlock si interruppe, anche lui titubante.  
«Fino a che, cosa?» chiese Lestrade in risposta, desideroso di sapere. Non poteva fermarsi sul punto cruciale e lasciar cadere la discussione.  
«Sta parlando di quel che ho fatto io» intervenne Mycroft, il poliziotto serrò gli occhi e si bloccò per un momento, lo sapeva. Ecco qual era il grande segreto del suo compagno, che cosa lo aveva tormentato tutti quei mesi e ciò stava per dirgli quel pomeriggio, il giorno che era tornato da Baskerville.  
«Moriarty mi ha imbrogliato,» proseguì Mycroft «mi ha dato delle informazioni e in cambio ha preteso di sapere tutto riguardo la vita di Sherlock.»  
«Hai venduto tuo fratello?» chiese Greg, alzando il tono di voce.  
«Sì» sussurrò Mycroft, in risposta.  
«Da questo deriva il tuo mutismo, quelle frasi dette e non dette e che non mi facevano capire un bel niente? Da una coscienza sporca?»  
«Gregory.»  
«No, adesso lasci parlare me. Tempo fa, eravamo proprio qui in questa casa, tu mi dicesti di non avere una coscienza, ma non avrei mai nemmeno lontanamente immaginato che potessi arrivare a tanto. Mi hai riempito di parole circa il fatto che Sherlock era la persona più importante della tua vita, quanto lo amavi e che era tutta la tua famiglia e poi lo vendi così? Al primo pazzo criminale che ti offre uno scambio d’informazioni? Sei pronto a riservare anche a me lo stesso trattamento? A svendermi al primo che capita? Perché, scusa, ma a questo punto me lo domando: se hai regalato a Moriarty la vita del tuo preziosissimo Sherly, allora che tipo di destino toccherà ad un semplice poliziotto di Scotland Yard?» Scrollò il capo, senza riuscire a nascondere il disgusto che in quel momento non poteva non provare. Si avvicinò quindi alla porta e ne aprì uno spiraglio, stava per uscire, quando venne fermato dalla voce profonda di Sherlock.

«Lestrade, è vitale che nessuno sappia che sono in vita» s’affrettò a dire.  
«Perché?» chiese, senza voltarsi.  
«Il motivo per cui ho fatto tutto questo ha lo scopo di proteggere tutti voi. Moriarty è sconfitto, ma la sua organizzazione è ancora viva e minaccia di uccidere te, John e la signora Hudson se anche solo immaginano che io sia ancora in vita. Per poterla distruggere, John non deve saperne nulla.»  
«Come mai?» domandò, girandosi in sua direzione pretendendo d’avere delle risposte; voleva sapere tutto quanto.  
«Perché lo conosco e so che non potrebbe mai fingere che io sia morto. Potrebbero addirittura già avergli messo addosso qualcuno, noi non possiamo… Io, non posso correre questo rischio.»  
«Lo farò» annuì Lestrade dopo vari minuti di silenzio. «Ma a patto che tu risponda ad una domanda, l’ultima che ti farò e poi non vorrò sapere altro e sarà come se tu fossi morto per davvero. In questo momento sapere è la sola cosa che mi trattiene dallo spaccare tutto quanto.»  
«Chiedi» annuì il consulente investigativo.  
«Tu ami John? Non provare a mentirmi o a raggirarmi,» s’affrettò a precisare «sono più che sicuro che non è per me o per la signora Hudson che hai messo in piedi tutto questo, la sola persona di cui ti sia mai importato qualcosa è John Watson e io non posso pensare che tu abbia finto la tua morte a cuor leggero. Ti proibisco di farmelo credere, Sherlock, così come ti vieto di mentirmi sui tuoi sentimenti per quell’uomo.»  
«Che importanza ha il dirtelo?»  
«Devo scoprire se hai un cuore, Sherlock, perché se anche tu ne hai uno significa che io e Mycroft abbiamo una speranza.»

Il silenzio calò nella piccola biblioteca; ancora sulla porta e con gli occhi fissi a guardare il pendolo della sala da pranzo, Lestrade se ne stava immobile. Il suo respiro era accelerato e il cuore batteva all’impazzata nel petto, in agitazione. Percepiva distintamente lo sguardo di Mycroft su di sé, così come l’odore del suo dopobarba che gli invadeva le narici, confondendolo. Il suo compagno fremeva e a Greg non servivano parole per capire ciò che stava passando nella sua testa: aveva paura d’aver rovinato tutto. Lestrade era certo che Mycroft lo amasse, ma ciò che aveva temuto fin dal principio del loro rapporto era emerso e non c’era possibilità di ricacciarlo indietro. La freddezza che aveva nel trattare con qualunque altra persona, lo aveva sempre terrorizzato e fatto a lungo dubitare sulla veridicità dei sentimenti che sbandierava.

«Dimmi, Sherlock, tu moriresti per John?»  
«No» affermò l’altro, deciso. «Però mi fingerei morto e lo allontanerei da me solo per salvarlo. [1] Mi getterei da un tetto e proverei a convincerlo d’esser sempre stato un imbroglione, nonostante non volessi fare altro che dirgli che conoscerlo mi aveva cambiato la vita. Come hai detto tu stesso, John è la sola persona che abbia mai dimostrato di voler stare al mio fianco e anche per me è così e la sola che…»  
«Non hai bisogno di aggiungere altro, Sherlock, ho capito.» Detto questo uscì dalla stanza e, a passo rapido, superò il salone raggiungendo l’uscita.

«Gregory.» La voce di Mycroft arrivò alle sue orecchie, ma lui non fermò il proprio passo, voleva andarsene da lì. «Gregory, fermati» disse di nuovo, con voce un po’ più alta. «Dannazione, Greg, vuoi guardarmi!» Ormai giunto sulla porta, Lestrade si bloccò. La mano, già appoggiata alla maniglia, tremò impercettibilmente, tuttavia rimase immobile dove si trovava. Non poteva voltarsi e guardarlo, ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva nemmeno a muoversi e a scappare come avrebbe realmente desiderato fare. Correre fuori da quella casa maledetta, lontano il più possibile da Mycroft Holmes. Lo amava, certo, ma era come se si sentisse tradito, quasi avesse venduto lui al posto di un altro. Gli aveva detto che temeva di subire lo stesso destino, ma in effetti non era la verità. Ciò di cui aveva paura realmente era del suo lato oscuro, di quella parte di lui che, con freddezza, ammetteva di non avere una coscienza.

Ad interrompere il corso impazzito dei suoi pensieri fu la voce di Mycroft, ora un più vicina.  
«Qualunque decisione prenderai io la rispetterò, Gregory e comprenderò se deciderai d’interrompere la nostra relazione. In ogni caso non era mia intenzione farti arrabbiare, io ho sempre fatto ogni cosa in mio potere per farti felice.»  
«Io non sono arrabbiato, Mycroft» rispose Greg, voltandosi. «Sono terrorizzato. Tu mi spaventi e non ti capisco, non ci riesco davvero. È come se avessi due facce, da un lato c’è l’uomo che mi regala un parco pubblico pur di farmi contento e mi fa pedinare e spiare solo per sapermi al sicuro. Poi c’è l’altro Mycroft, quello che ricatta il mio capo e che vende suo fratello, il Mycroft tratta gli estranei come se fossero il nulla e che perde la testa perché sua madre è nella sua stessa stanza. Non capisco quale dei due sei e ho paura, paura che un giorno io possa fare qualcosa che ti faccia arrabbiare e che possa perderti per sempre. Perché, se i primi tempi avrei cassato il tutto con: è stata una bella avventura, arrivederci e grazie; ora non ne sarei più capace. Ti amo, ma in questo momento non ho la minima idea di come fare con te.» Detto questo Lestrade uscì dalla porta, sbattendola con forza.  
La sola cosa che poté sentire, oltre alla pioggia ormai rada che gli picchiettava sul viso, era un rumore di vetri infranti ed un urlo che gli fece sanguinare il cuore.

 

 

_oOo_

  
   
   
Greg Lestrade non amava il mare d’inverno, il più delle volte tirava vento e faceva troppo freddo per le sue vecchie ossa. Tuttavia, dovette ammettere che la costa del Sussex, anche in quell’ottobre, riusciva ad essere piacevole. Ora che la pioggia era passata e che il vento era calato di forza, non aveva più tanto freddo. Si era seduto sulla sabbia chiara, non badando al fatto che gli fosse andata a finire dappertutto, dalle scarpe ai capelli, alle tasche dei pantaloni a quelle della giacca. In quel momento aveva altro per la testa.

Gli sembrava davvero d’essere precipitato in un incubo, ma incredibilmente invece che pensare a tutto quello che aveva saputo, gli tornava alla mente la signora Holmes. Le sue parole erano state ingiuste, lui amava Mycroft e non era il suo amore per lui ad essere in dubbio, lo era tutto il resto. Come poteva fidarsi? Come poteva mettere ancora la propria vita nelle sue mani, dopo tutto quello che aveva saputo? Non riusciva nemmeno più a ricordare tutte le lodi che aveva tessuto riguardo a Sherlock e se lui aveva subito un trattamento del genere, quale sorte sarebbe toccata ad un povero yarder? Aveva sempre saputo che non era un uomo come tutti gli altri, come lo era lui stesso e delle volte ci aveva addirittura scherzato, quando se ne usciva con un regalo spropositato o con una cena in un ristorante aperto soltanto per loro. Si era ritrovato spesso ad utilizzare l’ironia per sdrammatizzare il potere che dimostrava di avere. In parte, tutto quel lusso nel quale Mycroft viveva e l’ascendente politico di cui disponeva, lo avevano sempre fatto sentire a disagio. Dagli elicotteri alle limousine, ai palchi privati all’Opera House; l’investigatore Lestrade non era abituato a tutto quello. Era sicuro del fatto che Mycroft lo amasse, così come sapeva che in quel momento si stava logorando ed era in preda ai sensi di colpa. Ma era anche certo che mai e poi mai si sarebbe esposto, mostrando le proprie paure. Forse era per quel grido lacerante e drammatico, che ancora riecheggiava nelle sue orecchie e lo tormentava.

«Lestrade.» La voce di Sherlock arrivò alle sue orecchie. Greg non si voltò, ma rimase fermo ed immobile a fissare le onde del canale della Manica che s’infrangevano sulla costa. «Non ti ho detto ancora tutto.»  
«Sta’ tranquillo, manterrò il segreto con il resto del mondo.»  
«Sai perché Mycroft ha fatto ciò che ha fatto?» gli disse il consulente investigativo, ignorando le sue parole.  
«Non c’è bisogno che lo giustifichi» intervenne Greg, severo.  
«Il giorno in cui farò una cosa del genere per mio fratello, l’Inghilterra crollerà, Lestrade. Ciò che è necessario che tu sappia è che io gli sono grato per come ha agito, perché per la prima volta in vita sua, mi ha dato fiducia. In un modo o nell’altro avrei risolto la situazione e lui ha creduto fortemente in questo, nonostante il senso di colpa lo logorasse. Quella è stata la sola volta in cui non mi ha trattato come un bambino che ha bisogno d’essere protetto. So che lo sai: non ha fatto altro per tutta la vita; perché credi che Londra sia piena di telecamere? [2] E cosa pensi che facciano tutti quegli agenti che lavorano per lui? Sono la persona più sotto controllo della Gran Bretagna, a parte te ovviamente. Ma quando mi ha detto tutto, ho capito che qualcosa era cambiato. E poi, scopro che parla di nuovo con mamma e che si fa venire i sensi di colpa. È cambiato e il responsabile sei solo tu.»  
«Dici che ti rispetta?» rispose Greg, per nulla convinto. «Ma guarda come sono andate a finire le cose? L’uomo che ami, e che ti ama, ti crede morto e un pazzo criminale ti ha quasi fatto finire in cella.»  
«Non ha importanza questo perché se non avesse agito così, Moriarty avrebbe di sicuro trovato un altro modo. E tu non dovresti farti troppi problemi. Se c’è una cosa che credevo nella mia amicizia con John e di cui sono sempre stato fermamente convinto, era che mi piaceva vivere insieme a lui. Amavo stare in sua compagnia e sarei un idiota, se non facessi di tutto per far finire questa situazione il prima possibile e per tornare da lui. Dovresti cercare di tenerti stretta l’unica persona al mondo che vuole stare con te, Lestrade.» [3]

Quando i passi di Sherlock Holmes si fecero più lontani, Greg rimase solo in quell’angolo di spiaggia di Eastbourne. Le parole del consulente investigativo cambiavano davvero la sua visione d’insieme? Era giusto quello che gli aveva detto? Oppure lo stava solo raggirando? Dubitava che Mycroft l’avesse spinto a raggiungerlo sulla spiaggia. Non solo perché Sherlock non gli avrebbe mai obbedito, ma perché, seppur iperprotettivo, gli dava sempre lo spazio di cui necessitava. Non era da lui insistere per avere una risposta, anzi, solitamente si metteva da parte, di modo da lasciarlo decidere con la dovuta calma. E l’avrebbe fatto anche quella volta.

Le parole di Sherlock erano dunque sincere, anche se si rendeva conto che non aveva più importanza; in quel momento la sola cosa che contava era l’amore. Tornare in quella casa, da lui, avrebbe significato corre un rischio; un rischio grande, enorme. Osare una volta e per tutte e farlo per amore, decidersi se stare con lui ne valesse o meno la pena e farlo in maniera definitiva. Forse non si era mai lasciato nemmeno del tutto andare, forse lui per primo era sempre stato in imbarazzo, sulle spine e mai completamente sé stesso. Nonostante lo amasse profondamente, non si era mai assunto alcun rischio. Si era sempre messo in una posizione totalmente sicura e, se tra loro fosse finita, la colpa sarebbe stata di Mycroft. Mycroft è freddo, Mycroft è calcolatore, Mycroft spia, ricatta… Tutto vero, tutto giusto. Ma in quei mesi di frequentazione non aveva badato altro che ai suoi difetti, accorgendosi dei pregi solo quando gli tornava più comodo. Solamente quando gli faceva dei regali, Holmes diventava dolce ed amorevole; ma non era nulla di tutto questo quando accennava ad aver parlato con sua madre o mentre regalava un sorriso ad Anthea in sua presenza. Sherlock aveva ragione, come al solito si era accorto di cose che lui non aveva affatto notato.

«Rischiare» mormorò e, mentre le parole si perdevano nel vento, Greg prese la sua decisione.  
 

 

_oOo_

  
   
   
Quando aprì la porta d’ingresso della bella villetta di Pendleton House, Lestrade trovò Mycroft in piedi di fronte alla finestra del soggiorno. Inevitabilmente però il suo sguardo cadde sul tavolo di cristallo, ormai in mille pezzi. Ecco cos’era quel rumore di vetri infranti che aveva sentito. Mycroft però sembrava non badare affatto al tavolo: guardava fuori mentre Sherlock, a pochi passi da lui, teneva il volto affossato tra le pagine di un quotidiano.  
«Immagino tu abbia preso la tua decisione, Gregory» esordì il maggiore degli Holmes, senza distogliere lo sguardo ovunque questo fosse puntato.  
«Su una cosa Sherlock mi ha aperto gli occhi» disse dopo aver preso un lungo respiro d’incoraggiamento. «Non mi ero accorto del fatto che fossi cambiato. Mi dicevo che eri freddo e distante, ma che diventavi improvvisamente dolce quando mi facevi un regalo o mentre facevamo l’amore. O l’una o l’altra cosa, ma non era così semplice perché, in realtà, tutti i giorni mi facevi vedere che eri diverso. Che ti sentivi in colpa per aver ricattato il mio capo, perché avevi ripreso a parlare con tua madre o a trattare i tuoi sottoposti come delle persone e non come di robot, ma io non mi sono mai reso conto di nulla. Ero troppo preso da me stesso per poterlo fare, da me, dai miei sentimenti, dalla mia paura di soffrire. Io, io e ancora io. Non biasimarmi per questo, ti prego, il divorzio mi ha distrutto più di quanto credessi, ha rovinato me e la mia capacità di amare. Io e mia moglie abbiamo passato troppo tempo ad odiarci ed io ero così abituato a discutere e litigare, che quello era l’unico modo in cui concepivo un rapporto di coppia. Anche per questo ero spiazzato da te e dalla tua dolcezza, dall’amore che mi dimostravi ogni volta che ci incontravamo. Entrambi abbiamo le nostre colpe, ma se ti va, Mycroft, possiamo lavorare insieme sui nostri reciproci difetti.» Greg annuì, così da rimarcare il concetto che aveva appena espresso.

In riposta, Mycroft gli regalò uno dei suoi rari sorrisi.

«Tra poco sarà ora del tè, vuoi unirti a me?»

Ed era come se avesse detto di sì.  
 

**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Questo concetto di amore, questo: “non morirei per la persona che amo, ma farei di tutto per proteggerla” deriva dalla mia passione per i manga. Nel numero finale di City Hunter, Ryo Saeba, il protagonista, fa un discorso simile in cui fa capire che non intende sacrificarsi per Kaori (la donna che ama), ma che anzi la sua concezione di amore comprende sì il proteggerla, ma anche il fare di tutto pur di sopravvivere per rimanere al suo fianco. Questo è un concetto nel quale ritrovo tanto il Sherlock post Reichenbach.  
> [2] Permettetemi una licenza poetica, trovo spassosa l’idea che Londra sia piena di telecamere perché c’è Mycroft che deve tenere sotto controllo Sherlock.  
> [3] Qui Sherlock fa riferimento alla storia precedente quando, tramite messaggio, Greg ha detto queste stesse parole a Sherlock.
> 
> Il titolo: “Un amore crollato, ricostruito, cresce forte, grande più di prima” è un’ovvia citazione da William Shakespeare.


	5. Honeymoon in Paris - Prima parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono passati tre anni dal finto suicidio di Sherlock e da che Gregory Lestrade è stato portato a Pendleton House ed ha scoperto la verità. Tre anni durante i quali ha deciso d'allontanarsi da Londra e da John Watson. Appena fa ritorno della capitale inglese, però, Greg riceve una chiamata dal dottore, proprio prima che lui e Mycroft partano per la luna di miele. A Parigi, mentre sono immersi nell'idillio dell'amore, fanno un incontro che sarà sorprendente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo che seguirà è il primo capitolo di una minilong che segue dalle shot precedenti. Ai tempi, su efp l'avevo postata separatamente, ma qui non ha molto senso e quindi ho messo tutto di seguito.

Londra era particolarmente soleggiata in quel caldo pomeriggio di maggio, una leggera brezza spirava muovendo le fronte degli alberi, là, nei giardini di Notting Hill. Un vento leggero che agitava i petali di rosa appena sbocciati che ornavano le aiuole. Gregory Lestrade si sfilò gli occhiali da sole, guardandosi attorno con fare confuso. Aveva appuntamento con John Watson, ma non era certo che il luogo fosse quello esatto. Sapeva che i giardini di Notting Hill erano preclusi ai visitatori, perché ad uso esclusivo degli abitanti della zona. E anche se lui era in grado di ottenere ciò che desiderava, grazie a Mycroft, si sentiva ugualmente a disagio.

«Greg.» Una voce bassa lo richiamò da lontano; lo yarder si voltò ritrovandosi in quel modo faccia a faccia con la figura del suo vecchio amico dottore, il quale camminava nella sua direzione con un andamento a di poco claudicante.  
Lestrade rimase interdetto appena si rese conto di quanto fosse cambiato John. Era sempre la medesima persona, ma aveva un’aria stanca, quasi spossata, che si portava addosso e che non gli s'addiceva affatto. Dopotutto, erano trascorsi tre anni dalla finta morte di Sherlock, da dopo il funerale non si erano nemmeno più visti. Non che Greg avesse avuto qualche problema con Watson, ma dopo che aveva scoperto la verità riguardo il finto suicidio di Sherlock, aveva preso la decisione di trasferirsi altrove e di lasciare Londra. Aveva chiesto a Mycroft il favore di mettere una buona parola perché potesse essere trasferito e il suo fidanzato aveva fatto pressione, senza nemmeno fare un eccessivo sforzo, a che venisse mandato nell’Eastbourne. Greg aveva quindi vissuto a Pendleton House per quasi tre anni, ma appena due mesi addietro aveva ricevuto una telefonata dell’ispettore capo White che gli chiedeva il favore, personale, di rientrare a Scotland Yard.

Lestrade, oltre ad esserne rimasto sorpreso, aveva indugiato a lungo riguardo la decisione da prendere. Alla fine aveva semplicemente pensato che non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male nel tornare a vivere nella capitale. Dopo qualche giorno dal suo ritorno, aveva infatti appena disfatto le valige nell’appartamento di Whitehall di Mycroft nel quale avrebbe vissuto, quando aveva ricevuto un messaggio di John. Gli era sembrato strano che lo contattasse dopo tutto quel tempo, non si erano mai sentiti dopo che gli aveva comunicato d’aver preso la decisione di sparire da Londra. E il fatto che si fosse fatto vivo appena aveva fatto ritorno, gli era sembrato strano fin da principio.

Quel giorno, quindi, lo rivedeva per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo; tempo che sembrava esser stato terribilmente tiranno con John Watson. Zoppicava vistosamente e si aiutava a camminare con un bastone da passeggio, era più magro e scavato di quanto non ricordasse, ma erano i suoi occhi a sconvolgerlo. Sapeva quanto difficile fosse stato il vivere a fianco di Sherlock, ma quello che lo aveva sempre convinto a credere che John fosse innamorato di lui, e quindi felice, era la luce che aveva negli occhi. A quel tempo brillavano di gioia, ma adesso erano vuoti e spenti.  
«John Watson e con i baffi» si sforzò di dire, sorridendo di un bonario divertimento che in quel momento non gli apparteneva di certo. L’immagine che aveva davanti era quella di un uomo distrutto e che, ancora, dopo tutto quel tempo, soffriva per la morte della persona amata. Diavolo, quanto avrebbe desiderato il dirgli la verità… Che Sherlock era vivo e in salute e che si era finto morto soltanto per lui.  
«Greg, come stai?» gli domandò John, stringendogli una mano con vigore.  
«Tutto bene, grazie; come mai mi hai fatto venire qui? Che adesso vivi a Notting Hill?» [1]  
«Abito in Cavendish Place, ma lavoro in un ambulatorio che è proprio qui dietro e posso usare questo giardino perché è annesso al mio studio.» [2]  
«Sono contento per te, questo è davvero un posto magnifico! Ma non stare lì in piedi, vieni, sediamoci su quella panchina» disse, indicandone una poco lontano.  
«Eh, non sono in più in forma come lo ero una volta» mormorò John poco dopo, lasciandosi cadere pesantemente sulle doghe in legno dipinte di verde.  
«Cosa ti è successo alla gamba? Non penso d’averti mai visto col bastone, forse una volta, ma è passato così tanto tempo che nemmeno me lo ricordo.»  
«Si è riacutizzato un vecchio dolore» spiegò, «Londra è umida e fredda, Greg e le mie ossa non sono più giovani come lo erano una volta. Ma tu come stai, piuttosto? Mi sembri proprio in gran forma, so che tu e Mycroft vi siete sposati.»  
«Come fai a saperlo?» chiese, sinceramente stupito.  
«La signora Hudson, ovviamente. Quella povera donna è sola e so che nel vecchio appartamento non ci vive nessuno, quindi di tanto in tanto vado a trovarla; ci sono stato appena qualche settimana fa e mi ha detto di voi due e anche che saresti tornato. Quando è successo? Quando vi siete sposati?»  
«L’anno scorso» annuì. «Avrei voluto invitarti, ma sapevo che tra te e Mycroft non correva buon sangue dopo che… Beh, lo sai. E poi, a dirla tutta, credevo che tu fossi un po’ arrabbiato anche con me. Sai, mi sono pentito ogni fottuto giorno di non aver creduto a Sherlock, di aver dubitato di lui, credendolo un criminale.»  
«Non ha più importanza, Greg, è passato tanto tempo… Nessuno di voi dovrebbe colpevolizzarsi per quanto è accaduto, nemmeno Mycroft. Perché la verità è che, se Sherlock è morto, è solo a causa mia.» Nel sentire quelle parole, Lestrade avrebbe voluto ribattere. Non riusciva a sopportare lo sguardo triste e perso nel vuoto di John. Le dita che tamburellavano sulla superficie liscia del bastone, gli fecero anche capire che era nervoso e forse non a proprio agio nel rivangare vecchi ricordi. Forse sarebbe stato meglio troncare subito quel discorso sul nascere. Per questo fu stupito appena John lo precedette; Greg quindi si ritrovò quindi nuovamente ammutolito.  
«Sai, mi sono sempre sentito orgoglioso del fatto che fossi la sola persona a riuscire a vivere con lui. Sappiamo tutti che non era semplice sopportarlo e, soprattutto, era impossibile venire tollerati dalla sua eccentricità, dalla sua sociopatia, dal suo autismo… Una parte di me è sempre stata segretamente felice del fatto che riuscisse a sopportarmi, ma la realtà è che non l’ho mai capito. E l’ho compreso bene quel giorno sul tetto. Sherlock è sempre stata una persona fragile, prima di conoscere me era un drogato, non sai quanta fatica ho fatto per farlo anche solo smettere di fumare. Io non gli sono mai stato vicino come credevo di star facendo, e proprio nel momento in cui lui aveva maggiore bisogno di me, ho dubitato. Perché l’ho fatto, Greg: c’è stato un momento in cui anch’io ho dato ragione a Moriarty e in cui ho creduto che…»  
«Non dire così, John» lo fermò il poliziotto, tornato padrone di sé «è vero era un drogato e forse hai dubitato di lui, ma tu non l’hai conosciuto prima. Quando tu non c’eri era un’altra persona, tu lo hai cambiato, John, lo hai reso migliore. La colpa è solo di Moriarty, non è né mia, né tua e neanche di Mycroft, anche se non ha mai fatto altro che sentirsi responsabile. Credimi, per favore.» Greg vide John sorridere, ma farlo in un modo timido, quasi impacciato e che non credeva davvero potesse appartenergli. Probabilmente il parlare di nuovo di certe cose, riapriva vecchie ferite che gli erano costate tanto sanare.

Lestrade non aveva mai riflettuto sul fatto se conoscere o meno la verità, fosse un aspetto positivo. Sapeva che Sherlock non si era suicidato e che non era un pazzo assassino, quello sì, ma era da quel giorno a Pendleton House che non lo vedeva, che non aveva la minima idea di dove si trovasse. Riceveva di tanto in tanto qualche informazione da Mycroft, ma il più delle volte aveva l’impressione che lo stesso maggiore degli Holmes non avesse la minima idea di che cosa Sherlock stesse facendo. Sicuramente però, il non saperne nulla di nulla, essere all’oscuro di tutto senza conoscere la verità, proprio come lo era John, doveva essere terribile. Se solo Waston avesse saputo… Se solo si fosse immaginato cosa aveva fatto per lui il sociopatico Sherlock Holmes, probabilmente si sarebbe sentito meglio.

Lo yarder spiò nuovamente le sue espressioni: ora non sorrideva più, ma lo guardava con curiosità, forse se ne stava zitto da troppo tempo. Infatti, fu proprio la sua voce a fermare il corso dei suoi pensieri.  
«Basta parlare del passato, Greg, sono trascorsi quasi tre anni e la vita va avanti, senza di lui, ma va avanti. Ho un bel lavoro e mi vedo con una ragazza.»  
«Hai una ragazza?» chiese, stupito.  
«Si chiama Mary e l’ho conosciuta un paio di anni fa, è carina e simpatica e…»  
«State insieme?» lo incalzò.  
«Sì, da un po’ di tempo; volevo anche chiederle di sposarmi.»  
«Beh, se la ami, è una bella notizia!» esclamò Greg, forzando un sorriso.  
«Certo che la amo, lei è carina ed è davvero una brava persona, mi ha aiutato parecchio, sai da dopo la morte di Sherlock mi sono lasciato un po’ andare.»

Lestrade rimase per un istante a pensare a quelle parole, John che si vedeva con un’altra persona, con una donna e che si dichiarava innamorato di lei, dicendo di volerla sposare. Che doveva fare? Cosa dire ad un uomo che cercava disperatamente di ricostruirsi una vita senza sapere che la persona che amava, e che credeva morta, in realtà era viva e vegeta? Quanta voglia aveva di dirgli la verità, Greg Lestrade, quanta di dirgli di lasciare quella donna e aspettare che Sherlock tornasse, tanta da mordersi la lingua pur di non parlare. Tutto ciò che fece quindi, fu annuire e sorridere ovvero mettere in atto ciò che Mycroft gli aveva consigliato di fare, se mai avesse rivisto il buon dottore prima del ritorno di Sherlock. Mentire, nonostante lui si detestasse il dover dire delle bugie.  
«Sono contento per te, John, questa è una buona cosa e tu meriti di essere felice.»  
«Grazie, Greg, conta molto per me la tua opinione. Sai avevi ragione, quella volta a Baskerville: io amavo Sherlock, ma non gliel’ho mai detto. Avrei dovuto farlo, ma temevo di farlo scappare o spaventarlo. Lui non è mai stato tanto incline a certe cose come i sentimenti; più di una volta ho addirittura creduto di non essere nemmeno un amico per lui. Un uomo così che si innamora e di me, l’ho sempre ritenuta un’ipotesi improbabile.»  
«Già» disse, ora accalorato «ma prova a pensare: se Sherlock fosse qui adesso, in questo momento e ti dicesse che ti ama, tu che faresti?»  
«Beh, dovrei controllare i miei esami tossicologici, perché sarei di certo drogato» disse in un pallido tentativo di fare ironia.  
«Che faresti, John?» insistette.  
«Gli direi che vederlo gettarsi da quel tetto è stata la cosa peggiore che io abbia mai visto in vita mia, che per tutti questi anni ho rivissuto quel giorno nella mia mente, cercando il più piccolo dettaglio che mi facesse capire che mi sono sbagliato, anzi, che tutti ci siamo sbagliati e che in realtà lui non è morto. Lo odio, Greg, lo odio con tutto me stesso, perché si è buttato da un palazzo e ha preferito morire piuttosto che stare con me. Non ha lottato per salvare la sua reputazione. Io gli sarei stato sempre accanto, anche se avesse dovuto smettere di lavorare. E invece, le ultime parole che mi ha detto, sono state che Moriarty aveva ragione e che era un impostore. Quel maledetto bastardo è morto dicendomi una bugia e se lo avessi sotto mano lo ucciderei, Greg, lo farei per davvero.»

In quel momento il cellulare di Lestrade squillò, vibrando nella tasca della giacca leggera che portava. Il poliziotto sussultò, nonostante fossero in un parco in pieno giorno, era come se lui e John si trovassero in un altro mondo. Si era come risvegliato all’improvviso e sapeva anche chi era stato a destarlo. Quella era la suoneria di Mycroft.  
«Scusami» mormorò prima di prendere il telefono e leggere il messaggio.

 

 

_Controllo, Gregory, controllo._

 

«Te ne vai di già?» chiese John dopo che Lestrade fu scattato all’impiedi e che ebbe gettato il telefono nella tasca della giacca.  
«Mi dispiace, ma io e Mycroft partiamo per la luna di miele la prossima settimana e devo sbrigare certe faccende in ufficio prima d’andar via.»  
«Luna di miele? Ma non vi siete sposati un anno fa?»  
«Sì, ma non l’abbiamo mai fatta. Sai, con il suo lavoro e poi Sherlock, beh…»  
«E dove andate di bello?»  
«Parigi» annuì, «non so altro: ha voluto organizzare tutto da solo. E con “organizzare” intendo non alzare un dito e far fare tutto ad Anthea.» Entrambi ne risero, ma la risata di Greg si smorzò immediatamente e le sue espressioni del viso si fecero subito serie. «Mi dispiace dover scappare tanto in fretta, ma appena torno ci vediamo. D’ora in poi sarò qui a Londra, nel mio vecchio ufficio a New Scotland Yard e poi hai il mio numero di cellulare, per qualunque cosa, non so una birra o una pizza o anche solo per parlare, basta chiamare. Mycroft sarà felice di aiutarti per qualunque cosa tu abbia bisogno, e dico qualunque.»  
«Grazie, lo apprezzo davvero.»  
Lestrade fece per incamminarsi, ma ritornò subito sui propri passi, voltandosi di nuovo verso di lui.  
«So che lo amavi, John e so che non potrai mai smettere di farlo. Ma tu non colpevolizzarti troppo per quello che è successo, cerca di essere felice o quantomeno più sereno.»  
«Lo sono, con Mary sto bene e la mia vita adesso è tranquilla. Niente più violini nel bel mezzo della notte o corse disperate per Londra o discussioni infinite sul disordine o sulle parti del corpo che mi metteva in frigorifero; Mary è una brava ragazza e io sto bene con lei.»  
«Capisco» annuì Greg, gli suonava tanto di auto convincimento quel discorso. Non poteva certo leggergli nei pensieri, o nel cuore, ma non gli servivano parole per comprendere che John non era affatto felice come voleva fargli credere. Ma, ancora una volta, si sforzò d’essere quello che non era: ovvero contento per la sua nuova vita. E sorrise, di nuovo falsamente, di nuovo con finta gioia e, di nuovo, il suo stomaco si rivoltò e un senso di nausea gli rivoltò le membra.  
«Voglio conoscere questa ragazza, appena torno ci organizziamo» disse, accelerando il passo come se fosse inseguito.  
«Arrivederci, Lestrade.»

 

 

_oOo_

 

Greg affrettò il passo, percorse i viali del parco quasi di corsa e dopo che ne fu uscito si lasciò andare contro il muro di cinta, sospirando pesantemente. Si sentiva un bastardo! Un maledetto stronzo e lui detestava lo stare così; se n’era andato da Londra proprio per non vedere più John, lui gli voleva sinceramente bene e poteva sul serio considerarlo come suo amico, e il non potergli dire la verità lo faceva star male.

Quando una berlina nera si fermò davanti a lui ed una portiera si aprì dall’interno, Greg si risvegliò. Aprì gli occhi, spiò nell’auto ed intravide le scarpe in pelle marrone di Mycroft e l’ombrello blu, perfettamente piegato, premuto contro i tappetini color tortora.  
«E dovrei entrare?» chiese, alzando la voce di modo da farsi sentire.  
«A meno che tu non voglia percorrere l’intero tragitto da qui a Whitehall a piedi, Gregory, suppongo che tu debba farlo, sì.»

Lestrade fece una smorfia, lui e i suoi maledetti discorsi sensati, pensò. Si ritrovò suo malgrado ad obbedire, chiudendosi la portiera alle spalle con mala grazia e si mise a sedere di fronte lui. Si lasciò quindi andare contro i morbidi sedili, sopraffatto da tutte quelle emozioni che ancora gli facevano sussultare il cuore ed esplodere il cervello.  
«L’incontro con il dottore ti ha agiato più di quanto pensassi, Gregory.»  
«Sono uno stronzo!»  
«Oh, non essere tanto severo con te stesso» lo ammonì Holmes.  
«Mycroft, quell’uomo è distrutto e s’incolpa per la morte di Sherlock e io cos’ho fatto? L’ho consolato come si fa con le vedove, gli ho detto che non era colpa sua e che doveva cercare di essere più felice: ho mentito.»  
«Hai detto il vero, non è colpa del dottor Watson se Sherlock ha fatto ciò che ha fatto.»  
«A quanto pare si vede con una donna, una certa Mary. Io l’ho addirittura spinto a farsi una vita con quella donna, pur sapendo che la persona che ama, e che crede morta, in realtà è viva e sta benissimo. Tu sai qualcosa di questa ragazza?» domandò poi, senza celare d’essere morso da una qual certa curiosità.  
«Mary Morstan» esordì suo marito, lasciando trasparire un lungo sospiro, che faceva capire quanto quel discorso lo irritasse. Le ragioni per cui quella signorina Morstan non piaceva a lui, dovevano essere le medesime per le quali nemmeno a Mycroft piaceva. O perlomeno, quella era l’impressione che aveva osservando il suo viso contrariato e presa sul suo ombrello, ora più salda.  
«Trentasei anni, insegnante privata, ha sempre lavorato per famiglie dell’alta società che preferiscono non mandare i rispettivi rampolli in una scuola pubblica. Attualmente ha un impiego presso la famiglia di Lord George Stanford, due gemelli di otto anni, maschio e femmina, lei ha problemi di timidezza e lui di iperattività. Il suo stipendio medio è di tremila sterline al mese, ma al momento è di quattromila e duecento. Lady Stanford ritiene che il suo impegno sia doppio a causa dei suoi problematici figlioli e la gratifica spesso, anche con costosi regali.»  
«Accidenti» sbottò Lestrade, rizzandosi sul sedile.  
«Si frequentano da più o meno nove mesi, si sono incontrati al cimitero dov’è sepolto Sherlock, lei andava a pregare sulla tomba del suo primo marito, morto una quindicina di anni fa in un incidente d’auto in cui guidava lei; lo fa una volta l’anno. Si sono frequentati per qualche mese e ora si vedono regolarmente; il dottore ha intenzioni serie.»  
«E tu da quanto tempo sai queste cose?»  
«Ricevo un rapporto sul dottor Watson ogni due settimane. Proprio come Sherlock voleva, John è costantemente sorvegliato e l’identità di chi lo avvicina, controllata. Fino a che l’organizzazione di Moriarty non sarà sgominata, queste misure sono necessarie.»  
«Mary Morstan…» ripeté Greg, meditabondo, guardando fuori dal finestrino mentre prendeva a tamburellare contro i sedili chiari. «Lui lo sa?» chiese poi.  
«Non parlo con mio fratello da sei mesi, so solo che è vivo perché la scorsa settimana mi ha fatto avere un messaggio, ma non ho idea di dove si trovi o di che cosa stia facendo e la cosa, se devo essere brutalmente sincero, inizia a seccarmi. Ma vorrei invitarti a non angustiarti ancora con questioni del genere, Gregory, abbiamo una luna di miele alla quale pensare» concluse il maggiore degli Holmes, sorridente.

Lestrade sorrise a sua volta, si protese verso di lui e ne baciò delicatamente le labbra. Una luna di miele, una vacanza nella città dell’amore: Parigi. Era passato davvero troppo tempo da che lui e Mycroft non si prendevano delle ferie e non vedeva l’ora di partire e lasciarsi alle spalle tutto e tutti. La capitale francese era quel che ci voleva: loro due soli, nella luna di miele che non avevano mai fatto, per tutte quelle ragioni che Lestrade faticava a ricordare. Il lavoro e la finta morte di Sherlock, e poi la crisi coreana e il problema in Iran e chissà che altro ancora.  
«Dimmi un po’» esordì poco più tardi, folgorato da una questione che gli premeva sulla punta della lingua. «Non è che staremo da tua madre, eh? No, perché non mi va di passare una settimana a discutere di caviale, politica estera e lucido per candelabri d’argento.» Kathleen Holmes infatti, aveva un appartamento a Parigi nel quale abitava da tutta una vita.  
L’ultima volta che avevano fatto una vacanza insieme, era accaduto due anni prima, avevano trascorso due settimane con la signora Holmes e, Lestrade, aveva rischiato letteralmente di dare di matto. Per carità, era una brava donna, generosa ed estremamente cordiale, ma vivere sotto il suo stesso tetto, quello davvero Greg non lo avrebbe sopportato. Non una seconda volta.

«Alloggeremo all’One by the Five, ovvero l’albergo più esclusivo di Parigi.» [3]  
«L’One by the Five?» ripeté, incredulo. «Quello con una camera sola? Mycroft costerà un occhio della testa quel posto.»  
«Io voglio solo il meglio, Gregory, dovresti saperlo.»

Lestrade si ritrovò a sorridere, dopo tanti anni riusciva a leggere dentro di lui e capire i messaggi nascosti tra le righe. Non era più il Mycroft freddo di quando si erano conosciuti, era probabilmente più umano, ma manteneva sempre una qual certa compostezza che lo contraddistingueva, specie quando erano in pubblico. Non aveva idea di cosa avesse organizzato di tanto speciale, ma era certo che sarebbe stato bene, perché ciò che aveva appena detto corrispondeva  a verità: lui voleva solo il meglio.

   
 **Continua**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] “Che adesso vivi a…” è un espressione tipicamente colloquiale (forse addirittura dialettale) e mi rendo perfettamente conto che non è italiano corretto, ma in un discorso diretto mi prendo delle libertà.  
> [2] Notting Hill è uno dei quartieri di Londra, è residenziale ed è conosciuto per i suoi famosi giardini che per la maggior parte sono privati e ad uso esclusivo dei residenti. Tipo giardini di ville o palazzine…  
> [3] L’One by the Five (ho mantenuto il nome originale senza tradurlo), è l’albergo più esclusivo al mondo e si trova a Parigi. È un hotel composto da una sola stanza, ovviamente una suite, ed offre una vista unica sulla Torre Eiffel. Inutile dire che è costosissimo.


	6. Honeymoon in Paris - Seconda parte

   
Greg Lestrade non aveva mai visto Parigi, era uno di quei luoghi nel mondo in cui avrebbe tanto voluto andare, ma che non aveva mai avuto modo di visitare. Le poche vacanze che aveva fatto in vita sua, non avevano mai previsto nulla di diverso da una spiaggia sul mare di Brighton assieme a colei che, all’epoca, era sua moglie. Conosceva ovviamente le più importanti attrattive come la Tour Eiffel, Notre Dame, i viali lungo la Senna… Ma avere la possibilità di visitare quelle meraviglie, era tutt’altra faccenda che guardarle da una fotografia. Ad esempio, non avrebbe mai creduto che la luna, che si specchiava nel grande fiume che divideva la città, fosse tanto splendida da ammirare. Eppure, non era poi tanto diversa da come la vedeva a Londra tutte le notti. Parigi però, era dotata di un’aura magica che gli faceva credere per davvero d’essere completamente impazzito. I vicoli acciottolati e ben poco illuminati, il profumo di pane fresco che gli arrivava alle narici la mattina presto, i ristoranti tipici, i mimi che regalavano fiori alle belle ragazze e poi la torre di ferro, che sovrastava l’area urbana e di notte s’illuminava di migliaia di luci bianche. Era tutto così splendido, quella luna di miele era stata davvero una mano santa per il suo pessimo umore. Nelle ultime settimane non aveva fatto altro che pensare a Sherlock e a John, e la cosa non lo rendeva affatto felice. Anche in quel momento mentre, in piedi di fronte alla grande finestra della camera da letto, guardava Parigi e rifletteva su quanto fosse fortunato, la sua mente volò al suo amico dottore. Mycroft era insopportabile certe volte, era vero, ma se si fosse trovato al posto di John, se avesse creduto morto l'uomo che amava, non sarebbe stato altrettanto contento. Era un discorso pieno di ovvietà e pensieri banali, il suo, se l’avesse sentito Mycroft lo avrebbe di certo rimproverato. Ma Greg non poteva non rimuginare su John Watson e su quanto lo avesse trovato cambiato. Non avrebbe dovuto perdersi via così e permettere a quei turbamenti di rovinare il suo buon umore, tuttavia non riusciva a fare altro se non domandarsi cosa sarebbe accaduto se, o per meglio dire quando, Sherlock fosse tornato. Come avrebbe reagito il dottore alla notizia che il detective era vivo? Come si sarebbe comportato? Si sarebbe sentito ingannato e imbrogliato oppure avrebbe messo da parte tutto quello e lo avrebbe semplicemente abbracciato? Chissà se poi lui e il giovane Holmes, avessero mai trovato il coraggio di dichiarare il reciproco amore. E cos’era diventato Sherlock Holmes dopo tre anni distante da Londra e da tutti, lontano da John Watson?

Greg scrollò il capo, stava ammattendo! E sì che quella doveva essere la settimana più bella della sua vita: era a Parigi con suo marito, non avrebbe dovuto esserci momento migliore. Eppure non riusciva a sentirsi del tutto sereno e tranquillo, era preoccupato, preoccupato per Sherlock, per John… Addirittura lo era per Mycroft, anche se non aveva realmente motivo di temere alcunché. Deciso a svuotarsi la mente, guardò l’orologio da polso che portava: erano da poco passate le sei di sera ed il sole già tramontava dietro l’orizzonte, colorando il cielo di un bell’arancione acceso. Si portò una mano allo stomaco dopo che questi ebbe gorgogliato, aveva una gran fame. In tutta la giornata non aveva mangiato poi così tanto, un panino a mezzogiorno e nient’altro. Il resto della giornata lui e Mycroft lo avevano trascorso in giro per le vie della città. Quella sera invece si sarebbero rilassati, cenando in un ristorantino tipico situato lì vicino. Mycroft aveva addirittura promesso che non avrebbe fatto troppe storie sulla scelta del locale in cui mangiare, lasciandogli piena libertà decisionale. Perché, era ovviamente tutto splendido, ma a Greg piaceva l’idea di poter decidere lui per una volta tanto. Non che il maggiore degli Holmes lo estromettesse dalle questioni importanti, ma aveva rinunciato da tempo a poter mettere bocca sulle cose di poco conto, come gli spettacoli da vedere o i ristoranti nei quali cenare. Ogni volta che sceglieva lui un locale, a suo marito non andava mai bene e finivano con il litigare. Per questo aveva rinunciato a mettere bocca, non valeva la pena di discutere per delle cose che, alla fine, gli andavano bene lo stesso. [1]

Quando Mycroft entrò in camera, poco più tardi, Lestrade si voltò verso di lui. Appena si rese conto di come si era vestito, roteò gli occhi, trattenendo uno sbuffo divertito: per fortuna che gli aveva chiesto d’essere sciolto.  
«In che modo saresti informale, di grazia?» chiese, adducendo al completo chiaro che portava e alla cravatta blu che si stava annodando.  
«La cravatta e la camicia non sono di seta e non indosso i gemelli d’oro, ma questi più comuni di platino. Inoltre, come ben saprai, i completi chiari si indossano di giorno e non la sera.»  
«E secondo te, informale, significa questo?»  
«Cos’altro?» gli chiese in risposta, mentre il nodo della cravatta prendeva forma.  
«Quando dico  _informale_ » esordì il poliziotto, avvicinandosi ed afferrando la sottile striscia di stoffa, per poi sfilargliela da sopra la testa. «Intendo senza giacca, senza cravatta e soprattutto senza gemelli, che siano d’oro o di platino o di plastica.»  
«Le scarpe le posso tenere o devo andare in giro in pantofole? E, comunque, non possiedo gemelli in plastica.»  
«Adesso mi diventi pure ironico» ghignò. «Tirati su quelle maniche, non essere così… inglese» lo rimproverò.  
«Ma io sono inglese e lo sei anche tu, Gregory.»

Lestrade ignorò la precisazione, dandogli un’ultima rapida occhiata senza nascondere d’essere soddisfatto del lavoro svolto. Avere davanti a sé un Mycroft con le maniche tirate su fino al gomito ed un pullover rosa salmone a coprirgli le spalle, era un qualcosa che non si vedeva tutti i giorni. Quella sua versione meno rigida, era del tutto atipica per un uomo che riusciva ad essere più sofisticato di lui, anche solo indossando un pigiama. Non che Greg desiderasse cambiarlo a tutti i costi, ma doveva convincerlo più spesso a vestirsi così, lo faceva apparire più giovane e alla mano. Ovvero l’esatto contrario di ciò che era, un vecchio noioso a cui piaceva avere il controllo su tutto.  
«Spero che il locale non sia trasandato quanto me, Gregory o il mio stomaco ne risentirà e temo che non potrò godermi ciò che resta della nostra splendida luna di miele.»  
«Non dire stupidaggini» borbottò Greg in risposta, mentre si avviava verso la porta. «Il posto è bellissimo, piccolo, raccolto e molto caratteristico.»  
«Chi te ne ha parlato?» domandò Holmes all’improvviso. Lestrade si ritrovò a pensarci per un momento, ma non seppe fornirgli una risposta precisa. «So che non è stato il portiere dell’albergo,» continuò Mycroft. «Perché siamo sempre entrati e usciti insieme, quindi dev’essere stato un passante o qualcuno che distribuisce volantini per strada; in questo caso deve averti molto colpito per avergli dato retta. Era per caso una bella ragazza? O qualcuno mascherato, forse un mimo, anzi no, ti ha attirato per qualche motivo, ma non sai ben dire quale sia» gli disse Mycroft, raggiungendolo.

Lestrade non si prese nemmeno la briga di domandargli come avesse fatto a capirlo. Se c’era una cosa che non era scemata, come la sua glaciale personalità che si era sciolta, erano le abilità deduttive. Se possibile, quelle erano migliorate.  
«Un tizio mi ha dato questo» rispose, estraendo di tasca un piccolo foglietto giallognolo, spiegazzato.  
«Ah, ora è tutto più chiaro» borbottò, enigmatico, mentre premeva il pulsante dell’ascensore.  
«Più chiaro, in che senso?»  
«Andremo a piedi: Montparnasse non è poi così lontano e in questo modo ne approfitterò per mostrarti talune cose che, di Parigi, devono essere viste» disse, mentre le porte si chiudevano davanti a loro. [2]

Lo yarder si soffermò un istante a guardare il foglio che teneva ancora in mano. In apparenza non ci vedeva niente di atipico, era un semplice volantino con il nome del locale, un abbozzo di menù e un’immagine che doveva esserne il logo. Qualcosa che gli sfuggiva in quello strano discorso e da che erano in ascensore, Mycroft si era irrigidito. A quel punto, Greg sperava per davvero che il ristorante non fosse una bettola di pessima fama come Holmes aveva ipotizzato.

 

 

_oOo_

   
Camminarono per una decina di minuti, passeggiarono per i vicoli poco illuminati del quartiere di Montparnasse, tenendosi per mano. Di tanto in tanto si soffermavano su di un qualcosa che Mycroft voleva vedesse. Come uno scorcio della Tour Eiffel che compariva magicamente tra un edificio e l’altro, oppure un luogo nel quale lui e Sherlock erano stati quando erano piccoli. I fratelli Holmes avevano infatti trascorso molto tempo in quella città. I loro genitori ci si erano trasferiti che Sherlock aveva solo tre anni e, di tanto in tanto, i piccoli raggiungevano i genitori per le vacanze estive. Perciò, suo marito la conosceva come le proprie tasche, dimostrando addirittura di parlare un francese piuttosto fluente.

Quando entrarono alla tavola calda, Greg notò subito un cambiamento piuttosto repentino in suo marito. Il luogo era molto accogliente, anche se modesto, ma non poteva credere che fosse contrariato per un qualcosa di così stupido, doveva esserci dell’altro. Non era il solito Mycroft, l’uomo che aveva di fronte, ma qualcuno di radicalmente differente. Era distratto, poco incline alla discussione e, fatto più atipico di tutti: da quando erano entrati non aveva fatto che guardarsi attorno. Lo aveva notato immediatamente, il modo con il quale aveva allungato lo sguardo verso i tavoli; era davvero un atteggiamento insolito. Lestrade si era addirittura guardato attorno in rimando, ma non aveva riconosciuto nessuno tra i presenti. C’era qualche coppietta seduta ai tavoli, un vecchio violinista e un cameriere, che era corso loro incontro con un sorriso cordiale ben stampato in viso. Greg non aveva capito molto del breve dialogo che era seguito al loro ingresso, aveva intuito che Mycroft gli stesse domandando un tavolo, ma null’altro. Suo marito doveva però essere riuscito in qualcosa, perché erano stati fatti accomodare ed il giovane cameriere, molto gentilmente, aveva acceso la candela posta al centro, prima di sparire in cucina.

«Mi sono permesso di ordinare anche per te, Gregory» lo informò Holmes, una volta che furono seduti. Lestrade spiò il suo viso da dietro il menù che aveva da poco aperto, sospirò e subito dopo lo richiuse, riponendolo sul tavolo.  
«Beh, penso vada bene, almeno ho scelto il ristorante» mormorò, un poco affranto.  
«Non che io sia particolarmente incline ad assaggiare cibo francese» precisò Mycroft subito dopo. «Ma tu non puoi lasciare questa città, senza aver prima mangiato piatti tipici come la ratatouille e il cassoulet ma, soprattutto, il paté.» [3]  
«Beh, se lo dici tu» mormorò, confuso. Non aveva la minima idea di cosa avesse detto, ma per quelle questioni si affidava sempre al suo buon gusto, specialmente perché fino ad allora non aveva mai sbagliato.

La cena scivolò via piuttosto tranquillamente. I piatti erano ottimi e la cucina veloce e precisa. A fine pasto, Gregory Lestrade non poteva dire di non essere soddisfatto della scelta fatta. Nonostante per tutto il tempo, Mycroft fosse stato piuttosto distante e decisamente silenzioso, l’atmosfera romantica colmava di molto le lacune di suo marito, facendolo sentire a suo agio. Se era poco collaborativo doveva esserci un motivo specifico, non faceva mai nulla per caso e, soprattutto, non si comportava mai così. Gli toccava solo aspettare che si decidesse a dirgli qualcosa e sapeva che prima o poi lo avrebbe fatto.

Lo yarder ripose il tovagliolo e mise da un lato il piatto del dolce, ormai vuoto. Mycroft non dava ancora segni di vita, pertanto si guardò attorno con fare annoiato. Trattene uno sbadiglio mentre osservava distrattamente la sala: non era particolarmente affollata e, forse complice la musica suonata da quel violinista, l’atmosfera era ancora più suggestiva. C’era però una cosa strana: perché con tutte le coppie eterosessuali che affollavano il locale, quel vecchio suonatore ronzava loro intorno da più di mezz’ora? Greg portò lo sguardo proprio su di lui, la capigliatura folta e spettinata, gli ricordava un po’ quelle immagini di pianisti ottocenteschi che aveva visto tempo addietro sui sussidiari di scuola. Ma non era quello a rendere quel tizio decisamente particolare, quanto piuttosto la strana espressione che aveva in viso: sembrava divertito. Nonostante fosse rimasto a guadarlo per qualche istante, decise di non perderci troppo tempo, specie perché la voce di suo marito Mycroft interruppe la sua osservazione.  
«Hai intenzione di andare avanti per molto?» domandò, alzando di poco il tono di voce, mentre ripiegava il tovagliolo e lo riponeva sulla tovaglia bianca.  
«Con chi accidenti stai parlando?» chiese lui, ora confuso. Aveva infatti notato che Holmes non lo stava guardando negli occhi, ma fissava, con più o meno intensità, qualcuno alle sue spalle. Fece per voltarsi, ma una voce profonda lo fermò prima che potesse anche solo pensare di muoversi.  
«Tu guardi, ma non osservi, Lestrade.» Greg si voltò di scatto, qualcuno aveva sussurrato al suo orecchio. Si girò, ma alla sua destra con c’era nessuno e, solo quando portò lo sguardo alla sua sinistra, lo vide. Quell’uomo vestito da viandante e con quella folta chioma di capelli grigi, sedeva al loro tavolo con un violino che teneva appoggiato sulle ginocchia.  
«Che diavolo vuole?» chiese, ma il suo tono che voleva essere autoritario, non risultò altro che confuso e stupefatto. Non poteva credere che uno sconosciuto si fosse seduto al loro tavolo; che razza di persone erano quei francesi? Ma, più che altro, non poteva pensare che un uomo riservato come lo era suo marito Mycroft, non battesse ciglio all’idea che un nomade suonatore di violino, fosse seduto al suo stesso tavolo.  
«Tu guardi, ma non osservi, Lestrade» ripeté quel tizio.  
«Come fa a…» Le parole gli morirono sulle labbra, non appena quel tizio rise di puro divertimento. Conosceva quell’espressione strafottente, stava sul volto sbagliato, ma era la sua, era quella di…

Fu allora che se ne accorse, quando gli si avvicinò maggiormente, spiandone gli occhi azzurri. Occhi vivi di uno sfacciato divertimento, che il poliziotto di Scotland Yard aveva già visto in passato. Quello sguardo, quella voce roca e profonda, erano impressi nella sua memoria in maniera indelebile e potevano appartenere ad una sola persona.

«Sherlock» mormorò a mezza voce, mentre un inevitabile sorriso gli deformava le espressioni del viso.

Ed era davvero lui: il vecchio violinista vestito di stracci che aveva davanti, era sul serio il sociopatico, atipico, geniale ed insopportabile Sherlock Holmes.

E Gregory Lestrade non seppe davvero più che pensare.

   
 

_oOo_

 

Ciò che gli fu subito chiaro, era il fatto che non sarebbero potuti rimanere lì a discutere, specie perché Lestrade aveva un paio di cose da ridire circa la situazione nella quale si trovavano. Appena pronunciato il nome di Sherlock, infatti, Mycroft era balzato all’impiedi e lo aveva invitato ad uscire da lì. Non si erano parlati, i due fratelli, ma lui aveva comunque avuto la sensazione che si fossero guardati per un istante. Ma d’altronde non poteva affermarlo con certezza, perché erano usciti così precipitosamente, che a malapena si era resto conto del fatto che avessero lasciato una banconota da cento euro, tra le mani di uno stupefatto cameriere. Una volta fuori, il maggiore degli Holmes lo aveva spintonato in una via laterale piuttosto stretta e lì avevano atteso in silenzio.

«Cosa stiamo aspettando?» aveva sbottato Greg ad un certo punto, innervosito da quel non voler spiegare. Mycroft non gli aveva risposto, tuttavia aveva intravisto perfettamente un suo sopracciglio arcuarsi e conferire a quel viso allampanato, illuminato dalla luce fioca in un lampione, un’aria decisamente accigliata.  
«Ma allora bisogna dirti proprio tutto?» L’ironia nel tono di voce, la sfrontatezza delle parole utilizzate, era stato Sherlock a rispondergli con un marcato accento francese, evidentemente finto. E Lestrade avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli che, sì, non ci stava capendo un accidente; tuttavia la sola cosa che fece, fu starsene zitto a guardarlo. Era rimasto interdetto dalla trasformazione che Sherlock aveva attuato su sé stesso, era tanto sorprendente infatti, che Greg si era soffermato ad osservarlo per una manciata di secondi. Giusto il tempo che il consulente investigativo aveva impiegato per raggiungerli. Portava una parrucca bionda e riccia, i capelli gli ricadevano morbidi sulle spalle, sul suo viso invece, erano spuntati un paio di nei ed il suo naso si era decisamente ingrossato. [4] Ora era più lungo e appuntito. Ma era l’abbigliamento che più di tutto il resto lo aveva lasciato allibito: era vestito con una camicia bianca aperta sul davanti che gli permetteva d’intravedere il petto, ed un paio di pantaloni chiari che lo fasciavano perfettamente. Il collo era stato ornato da una croce argentata e sui lobi delle orecchie vi erano dei brillantini. Di sicuro così acconciato non sarebbe passato di certo inosservato. A Lestrade non piacevano gli uomini, al di fuori di suo marito, ma doveva ammettere che vedere Sherlock così vestito gli faceva un certo effetto; attraente lo era di sicuro.  
«Prima regola, Lestrade, mi chiamo Jean Luc. Secondo: niente domande stupide.»  
«Domande stupide?» ripeté.  
«Tipo questa. E ora, vogliamo andare?» chiese, quindi.  
«Presumo che Jean Luc intenda nella nostra camera in albergo, Gregory caro» intervenne Mycroft, probabilmente intenzionato a placare la confusione che aveva notato sul suo viso e che lo aveva ammutolito. Lestrade confuso lo era di certo, ma c’era un cosa che voleva assolutamente sapere prima che si muovessero da lì.  
«Tu lo sapevi, non è vero? Che lui era qui; è per questo che siamo venuti in luna di miele a Parigi, per lui?»  
«Ciò che ti ho detto la scorsa settimana corrispondeva al vero: non avevo idea di dove si trovasse. Avevo la speranza di poterlo incontrare qui, sapevo che se io e te ci fossimo fatti vedere per le vie della città, lui lo avrebbe saputo e ci avrebbe trovato. Ma solo quando mi hai fatto vedere quel volantino, ho capito.»

Lestrade sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, confuso, si portò la mano in tasca cercando quel foglietto stropicciato che aveva conservato. Lo aprì, indirizzandolo verso la luce del lampione poco distante e prendendosi qualche istante per poterlo guardare con attenzione. Vi diede una rapida occhiata, ma nemmeno sapendo che c’era qualcosa di insolito, notò nulla.  
«Non vedo niente, da cosa lo hai capito?»  
«C’è una chiave di violino disegnata sul retro. Me ne sono accorto quando lo hai estratto di tasca e lo hai spiegato davanti a me.»  
«Sì, ma come facevi a sapere che era un messaggio per te?» insistette Greg.  
«Hai detto che ti è stato dato da un tizio che distribuiva volantini, ma quando ti ho domandato chi fosse, non sei stato in grado di rispondermi. Ragion per cui, la persona che hai incontrato, ti aveva colpito per qualche particolare, nonostante fosse vestita in modo anonimo. Se fosse stata una donna in bikini o un clown, te ne saresti ricordato, no, non era l’abbigliamento il dettaglio importante. Ciò che ti ha colpito è che, inconsciamente, ti ha ricordato qualcuno. Era lui» disse indicando Sherlock.  
«Ca-capisco…» balbettò, incredulo. Era abituato alla loro intelligenza, al loro incredibile genio, ma tutte le volte rimaneva allibito e non poteva farci proprio niente. «Perché Parigi?» domandò poi, morso da quella prima curiosità.  
«Mi pare ovvio: qui c’è mamma. Suppongo sia stata un valido aiuto per Jean Luc, non è vero?» chiese il maggiore degli Holmes, ammiccando ad un annoiato fratellino. «Ma non discutiamone in questo vicolo, andiamo in albergo, saremo più comodi.»

Lestrade sorrise quando suo marito gli posò una mano sulla spalla, invitandolo ad incamminarsi verso l’hotel nel quale alloggiavano. Pareva avesse colto perfettamente il suo desiderio di sedersi e cercare di capirci qualcosa. Gli sorrise in rimando, facendolo sinceramente, prima di incamminarsi tra i vicoli bui di Montparnasse.

 

 

_oOo_

   
C’era qualcosa che non andava in quella situazione. Prima di tutto nello sguardo del portiere notturno, che ammiccava al biondo Jean Luc in un modo sfrontatamente esplicito. Ma soprattutto, nella maniera con cui, quell’uomo in divisa, aveva più volte picchiettato sulla spalla di Lestrade, complimentandosi per l’ottima scelta. Non solo, ma Greg lo aveva visto perfettamente pizzicare il sedere di Sherlock, non appena avevano oltrepassato le porte dell’ascensore.  
«Facciamo da soli» lo aveva fermato Mycroft, premendo il pulsante a lato della porta e bloccandolo sulla soglia. Il portiere aveva annuito, prima di fare l’occhiolino a Jean Luc, dopodiché aveva fatto dietro front proprio mentre le porte si stavano chiudendo.  
«Non avrà pensato che…» mormorò Lestrade, guardando i due Holmes con uno stupore misto ad orrore.  
«Che lo abbiamo portato in camera per un triangolo amoroso? Sì, lo ha pensato» aveva risposto Mycroft, senza scomporsi. «In effetti, ammetterai che la situazione è piuttosto equivoca» concluse poi il maggiore degli Holmes.  
«Idioti, tutti» commentò Sherlock, laconico.  
«A te non dà fastidio che la gente pensi che tu e tuo fratello…»  
«La gente crede solo a quello che vuole, e vede soltanto ciò che vuole vedere. Quell’uomo riteneva che la sola cosa che una coppia evidentemente sposata potesse fare, fosse portarsi in camera d’albergo un gigolò. La sua mente idiota non ha vagliato altre ipotesi molto più plausibili di questa. Il che mi porta a pensare che l’astinenza sessuale alla quale non si è volontariamente sottoposto, e che è data dall’aspetto orribile e dal fisico grassoccio che tiene alla larga ogni essere vivente che incontra, sia diventata frustrazione e quindi lui non veda altro che sesso in ogni cosa che respira. Pertanto, no, non mi interessa minimamente se uno sconosciuto crede che io sia un gigolò o che faccia i triangoli amorosi. La sola cosa di cui mi importa per davvero non è né qui a Parigi, né tantomeno ha a che vedere con il sesso. Pertanto, smetterla con questi discorsi vuoti, sarebbe piuttosto proficuo.»

In quel momento, l’ascensore si fermò al piano attico e le porte si aprirono in fruscio. Lestrade sospirò pesantemente mentre osservava gli Holmes, incamminarsi verso il soggiorno. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarsi che, quella luna di miele, non sarebbe rimasta tanto a lungo un sereno e perfetto idillio d’amore. La sua vita con Holmes era sempre stata così: movimentata. Non che se ne lamentasse, ma si sentiva stupido ad aver anche solo pensato che, per una volta, le cose sarebbero andate in modo diverso. Ed ora si trovava lì, nell’hotel più costoso al mondo, con i due fratelli Holmes finalmente riuniti e una morbosa curiosità di sapere cos’avesse fatto Sherlock per tutto quel tempo. Tuttavia, non fu solo a quello a cui pensò in quegli istanti in cui li raggiunse e li vide seduti sul piccolo divanetto l’uno a fianco dell’altro. Il suo sguardo si fermò su Mycroft e non ne volle sapere di proseguire oltre. Era diverso, da che avevano incontrato Sherlock, pareva più rilassato. Sapeva quanto amasse suo fratello, quanto avesse patito la sua lontananza e il non poter fare niente per proteggerlo durante quei tre anni. Di tanto in tanto si sentivano, o vedevano, ma doveva esser trascorso molto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui si erano trovati tranquilli nella stessa stanza. C’era una strana luce dello sguardo di Mycroft, e nel modo in cui posava i suoi occhi sul giovane Holmes. Quelle iridi lo scrutavano, lo guardavano, spiavano e cercavano di comprendere se stesse bene o cosa avesse fatto per tutto quel tempo. In quegli attimi, suo marito cercò di comprendere tutto ciò che gli era successo, e quando poco dopo gli parlò, sembrò già sapere quello di cui aveva bisogno.

Ora era solo lui ad ignorare tutto quanto.  
 

 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Io ho una filosofia in merito: “non questionare con tuo marito per la più piccola cazzata e vivrete felici”. Mycroft è un uomo esigente e, perché no, viziato. Greg invece non gliene sbatte proprio niente di certe cose, come la scelta delle tendine della cucina o di dove mangiare la sera. Per tanto, ha deciso (per amore della pace) di non star lì a far “troppo rumore per nulla” (tanto per perdermi in citazioni colte).  
> [2] Montparnasse: quartiere parigino situato non molto distante dall’One by the Five. (fonte: google map)  
> [3] Piatti tipici della cucina francese. La ratatouille (diventata famosa grazie al film della Disney) è un piatto di verdure. Mentre il cassoulet è uno stufato di cosce d’oca, cotte a bassa temperatura con salsicce e fagioli bianchi. Infine piccola nota sul paté: mia nonna è nata in Francia (voi direte: e chissene, no?) sì, però essendo nata là, la sua cucina era molto francesizzata e faceva molte cose tipiche, specie a base di carne, come il paté. La cosa che so con certezza, perché mi è stata tramandata direttamente da lei, è che il paté è differente dal nostro, e viene preparato in un modo speciale.  
> [4] L’immagine di Sherlock biondo, non è ispirata a Fifth Estate. Non chiedetemi il perché, ma ho creduto che uno biondo desse più l’idea di un gigolò. Sono miei schemi mentali idioti, non ci badate…


	7. Honeymoon in Paris - Parte terza

«In quale punto?» La voce seria di Mycroft ruppe il silenzio della suite dell’One by the five hotel. Lestrade posò gli occhi su suo marito, notando immediatamente le espressioni del viso lievemente tirate. Segno che non era più rilassato dalla presenza di suo fratello, come pochi istanti prima: ora fremeva, desiderava sapere ed ottenere risposte. Esattamente come lui. Probabilmente, mai come in quel momento, pensavano la medesima cosa ovvero sapere cos’aveva fatto per tutti quegli anni Sherlock.  
  
Furono poco dopo le parole di un ancora sorprendentemente biondo detective, ad interrompere la sua silenziosa opera di contemplazione.  
«Appena sopra il gomito. Quei due muffin che hai mangiato questa mattina sono un’abitudine o un’eccezione?»  
«Un’eccezione, ovviamente. Calibro?»  
«Trentadue. Noto che l’uomo che ti fa la barba è malato, Parkinson? Non pensi sia pericoloso farsi servire da un barbiere con i tremori, Mycroft?» Lestrade vide quest’ultimo arcuare un sopracciglio ed un leggero moto di confusione, dipingergli il viso. Era come se, con quel semplice gesto, gli stesse domandando perché era stato tanto stupido da farsi sparare. «Appena finii di disarmarlo, lei mi sparò con la pistola che teneva nel reggicalze. Non aveva una buona mira.»  
«Ti sei ricucito da solo e senza anestesia, ovviamente.»  
Sherlock fece per ribattere prontamente, ma fu allora che Lestrade sbottò: non ne poteva più di quei giochetti. Lo avevano rivisto dopo anni e ancora i due fratelli si divertivano ad un gioco, che solo loro capivano e che stava irritando Greg come non mai.  
«Dovete andare avanti per molto o vi decidete a dirmi cosa diavolo sta succedendo?» intervenne, spazientito. «Cosa ci fai a Parigi, Sherlock? Dove sei stato per questi tre anni? E non vuoi sapere di John?»  
Aveva gridato, Lestrade e lo aveva fatto per colpa della frustrazione che, da mesi, aveva accumulato dentro di sé. Pensò al suo amico John e a quanto avesse sofferto per la morte di colui che amava. Gli tornò alla mente anche tutta la rabbia che aveva sentito dopo che lo aveva rivisto, la settimana prima di partire per la luna di miele, a Notting Hill. Rimuginò addirittura su quanto avesse desiderato raccontargli la verità, e a quanto si fosse sentito uno schifo nel non averlo fatto.  
  
Nonostante volesse delle risposte però, non si accorse affatto del lampo di tristezza che era passato nelle iridi di Sherlock, appena aveva nominato il dottor Watson. Era stato troppo impegnato a gridargli contro e ad inveire, per poterlo notare. Tuttavia, riuscì a scorgere comunque quella maschera d’impassibilità che aveva dipinto il suo viso fino a quel momento, incrinarsi, seppur in modo impercettibile.  
  
Il più giovane degli Holmes si decise a parlargli soltanto poco più tardi. Dopo che si era alzato dal divano ed aveva preso a camminare a passo lento, con le mani incrociate dietro la schiena, guardandosi attorno con apparente indifferenza quasi si trovasse ad Hide Park di domenica mattina.  
«L’organizzazione di James Moriarty» esordì in un basso mormorio di poco percettibile. «Era un qualcosa di gigantesco, tanto che io stesso me ne sono stupito vivamente, nel momento in cui ne ho compreso la reale grandezza. Quello di cui, lo sapevo, avevo bisogno era conoscere l’identità di colui il quale avrebbe assunto il comando, una volta deceduto Moriarty. Confesso che mi ci volle del tempo prima di ottenere quel nome e che dovetti passarne di ogni, per riuscire ad averlo.»  
«E chi era?» domandò Greg, accalorato.  
«Sebastian Moran. Ex colonnello delle forze armate britanniche, congedato con disonore quasi dieci anni fa. Appena dopo aver lasciato l’esercito, ha iniziato a lavorare come killer freelance per svariate organizzazioni criminali, fino a che non ha conosciuto il nostro consulente criminale. Moran è un abile soldato e un mercenario senza scrupoli: non si fa troppi problemi nell’uccidere qualcuno, esattamente come il suo capo. Dopo che ho finto la mia morte mi sono nascosto a Malta, ne ho fatto la mia base o la mia casa, se vogliamo definirla in questo modo.»  
«Moran è morto, non è vero?»  
«Ora sì» annuì il detective.  
«Come sei riuscito a stanarlo?»  
«Vedi, Lestrade, l’essere umano è debole e Sebastian Moran ne è l’esempio perfetto. Si può avere tutto: potere, soldi, governi, mafia, servizi segreti… Si può possedere il mondo, ma prima o poi si commette uno sbaglio che segna per sempre la nostra esistenza. È la condizione umana, quella d’esser deboli.» Sherlock si fermò per un istante: un sorriso furbo dipinse il suo viso. «Stanarlo. Hai utilizzato uno strano verbo, Lestrade che descrive alla perfezione ciò che ho fatto. È stato un gioco, il nostro, un gioco d’ombre: abbiamo giocato al gatto col topo io e Moran. [1] Come ho fatto, mi chiedi? Semplice: per quanto una persona possa apparire perfetta, un punto debole lo ha sempre. Il suo era il poker, ma non parlo di una partita fra amici, come quella che fai tu il venerdì sera con Anderson e Ford del quinto piano, qui si trattava di cifre elevate. L’ho avvicinato, mi sono fatto invitare in una bisca clandestina nei sobborghi di Hong Kong, che lui frequentava spesso. Il come io ci sia riuscito, è meglio che nessuno di voi lo sappia. Ho fatto cose in questi due anni che se te le raccontassi, Lestrade, ti ritroveresti nella posizione di dovermi mettere le manette ai polsi, ma di doverlo fare sapendo che sono realmente colpevole di qualcosa.»  
«N-non lo farei mai!» balbettò, imbarazzato. «In questo momento non è al poliziotto di Scotland Yard che stai parlando.»  
  
Greg soppesò le proprie parole, gli erano uscite in modo automatico, tanto che non se n’era reso propriamente conto. Credeva a ciò che aveva appena detto, non avrebbe mai arrestato Sherlock e soprattutto non per un motivo del genere. Per quanto la sua posizione all’interno di Scotland Yard lo obbligasse a trattare con una certa severità chi commetteva un reato, era sicuro che non avrebbe mai potuto imprigionare uno come Sherlock Holmes. Probabilmente, anni addietro, non si sarebbe fatto scrupoli nel farlo e, a dirla tutta, più di una volta ci aveva addirittura provato. Ma adesso era tutto diverso, lui era cambiato e cambiata ere la sua visione del mondo. Esattamente come si era detto quella volta, quando si erano rivisti dopo il funerale, a Pendleton House, il suicidio di Sherlock aveva cambiato tutto. Greg compreso.  
  
«Grazie.»  
  
Quella parola l’aveva solo sussurrata, ma Lestrade l’aveva sentita ugualmente. Forse era la prima volta che lo ringraziava per qualcosa, tuttavia non fu quello a sorprenderlo, ma la tristezza che vedeva nei suoi occhi. Sherlock era molto più magro e scavato di un tempo; portava in viso il peso della solitudine e di anni trascorsi a nascondersi, a cercare prove e indizi sperando, un giorno, di poterla fare finita. Ma erano i suoi occhi ad essere drammaticamente infelici. Adesso la vedeva nettamente, non sapeva se era perché lui glielo stesse permettendo o perché Lestrade fosse più attento, ma la percepiva: la voglia di quel sociopatico giovane uomo, di tornare a casa. Da John. Già e proprio il dottore gli venne in mente, mentre provava a scrutare il suo viso. Non ne avevano ancora parlato e Sherlock nemmeno gli aveva chiesto come stesse. Chissà come avrebbe preso la notizia del fidanzamento con quella Mary?  
«Adesso che anche Moran è morto, cosa farai?» domandò dopo aver deciso di sorvolare, almeno per il momento, sull’argomento  _fidanzata._  
«Sto mettendo insieme le prove che ho raccolto in questi anni, mamma mi sta dando un aiuto notevole in questo senso; è un lavoro complesso, un puzzle composto da migliaia di piccoli pezzi. Perciò sono qui a Parigi: voglio scagionare me stesso dalle accuse di Moriarty, per poter tornare a Londra, da… da John» aveva concluso, in un sussurro.  
«Già, è c’è una cosa che dovresti sapere a questo proposito.» Lestrade s’interruppe, per un attimo aveva avuto la sensazione che Sherlock stesse per chiedergli qualcosa. Anche se sapeva perfettamente che non era mai stato uomo da sprecare parole, esattamente come Mycroft, poneva esclusivamente delle domande strettamente necessarie. Pertanto, dopo una breve pausa, continuò mentre si dava dello stupido per aver anche solo creduto che Sherlock Holmes si mettesse a domandare l’ovvio.  
«Si tratta di John» proseguì «io e lui ci siamo incontrarti la scorsa settimana. Adesso ha uno studio a Notting Hill. Mi ha detto d’essersi fidanzato con una ragazza, una certa Mary. Vuole chiederle di sposarlo e temo che lo farà presto.»  
«Prevedibile» mormorò Sherlock, laconico, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal panorama che brillava al di fuori di quella finestra.  
«No, non credo che avessi preventivato una cosa del genere, tu non hai idea di come stia. I suoi occhi sono stanchi, tristi e poi se ne va in giro con un bastone: zoppica vistosamente.»  
«Avevo immaginato anche questo» annuì.  
«E poi è furente perché ti sei suicidato, dice che ti odia e che hai preferito ucciderti e smettere di lottare, piuttosto che stare con lui. Ti sarebbe stato accanto nonostante tutto. Ciò che l’ha ferito di più però, è che gli hai detto una bugia, che hai dato ragione a Moriarty prima di gettarti dal tetto.»  
«Ho dovuto agire in quel modo, per allontanarlo da me. Per farlo smettere di amarmi.» La confusione si dipinse sul viso di Greg nel sentire quelle parole, ciò che diceva non aveva affatto senso.  
«Se sapevi che ti amava, perché non hai mai fatto niente per cambiare le cose?»  
«E che avrei dovuto fare?» urlò Sherlock in risposta, voltandosi e guardandolo finalmente negli occhi.  
«Dirgli che anche per te era la stessa cosa, stupido idiota.»  
  
Per istanti che parvero interminabili, nella stanza calò il silenzio. Mentre le parole pronunciate da Lestrade ancora riecheggiavano, il detective Sherlock Holmes disse ciò che, per davvero, dimorava nel suo cuore.  
« _Amore_ , è un termine così riduttivo. Non capisco come voi idioti facciate a rapportarvi con le persone, avendo delle definizioni alle quali sottostare. Amicizia, amore, fratellanza, odio, gay, etero, bianco, nero… Non ho idea di che significato abbiano per voi, e non so che termine utilizzare per definire la mia relazione con John. La sola cosa che so, è che lui stava con me. Ho fatto tutto questo per proteggerlo, per far sì che non gli accadesse nulla di male e non mi pento affatto di come ho agito.»  
«Ognuno ha il sacrosanto diritto di vivere e pensare ciò che gli pare, Sherlock: hai ragione. Ma ti devi rendere conto che adesso, il dottore s sta costruendo una vita con un’altra persona. So che non ragioni come noi comuni mortali, ma nel prossimo futuro ti ritroverai costretto a ridurre il tuo rapporto con lui ad un termine.  _Amicizia o amore._  Se avessi chiarito tutto prima, ora…»  
«Se glielo avessi detto anni fa» proruppe il detective, interrompendolo «noi avremmo instaurato una relazione sentimentale e lui avrebbe sofferto ancora di più, il giorno in cui io lo avessi lasciato. Sapevo che avrei dovuto concludere la faccenda con Moriarty, ma non avevo idea di che cosa avrei dovuto sacrificare. Pertanto, ho deciso di non legarmi a nessuno e di sacrificare me stesso.»  
«L’hai tenuto lontano da te, perché altrimenti avrebbe sofferto se mai avessi finto la tua morte? È questo il motivo? Lo hai amato in silenzio per tutto quel tempo, guardandolo mentre si prendeva e lasciava con altre persone, solo per lui?»  
«Non ripetere le mie parole per rimarcare il concetto, Lestrade: è ciò che ho detto e se lo dici anche tu, non vale di più.»  
«Oh, Sherlock, quello che hai fatto è…»  
«Sbagliato» intervenne il maggiore degli Holmes.  
  
Greg portò lo sguardo su di lui, se ne stava ancora seduto composto sul divano, nella stessa identica posizione di pochi istanti prima. E per tutto quel tempo lo sguardo di suo marito non si era mosso. Aveva fissato suo fratello, ma solo in quel momento si era deciso ad intervenire. Di sicuro, non credeva che Mycroft avesse mai intenzione di mettersi in mezzo a quella discussione. Ogni qual volta, in passato, avevano parlato del rapporto che c’era tra Watson e Sherlock, lui non si era mai sbilanciato, anzi, aveva sempre smorzato la situazione. Ora però, non pareva tanto desideroso di ascoltare in disparte.  
«No, My, non penso che…» intervenne Greg, provando a smorzare la tensione che percepiva. Sherlock non si era voltato, tuttavia aveva notato distintamente una qual certa rigidità nella postura. Inoltre, lo sguardo di Mycroft era mutato, ma non era freddo, probabilmente era… ecco: deciso e determinato ad avere ciò che desiderava. E, di nuovo, Lestrade non aveva la minima idea di che cosa fosse.  
«Ti conosco, Sherlock» esordì il maggiore degli Holmes, poco più tardi. «Non la pensi affatto così, è vero che hai cercato di allontanarlo dall’idea che aveva di te, quando gli hai mentito. Ma non ridurre tutto soltanto a questo. Il motivo per il quale non ti sei mai deciso a dichiarare il tuo amore per il dottore, non ha a che vedere con Moriarty.»  
«Sbagli!» esclamò il detective, a voce un po’ più alta.  
«E invece sono nel giusto e tu lo sai» gridò Mycroft in risposta. «Hai vissuto nell’incertezza per tutto questo tempo. Ti sei crogiolato nei dubbi e non sei mai riuscito a prendere una decisione che fosse una. Amavi il dottore e la cosa ti sconvolgeva! Perché John è stata la prima e unica persona a cui hai tenuto per davvero in tutta la tua vita. E non capivi, non riuscivi a comprendere che cosa avesse quell’uomo di tanto speciale da attirarti o, piuttosto, non annoiarti. Come avesse fatto a tenerti lontano dalla droga e persino dalle sigarette, è un qualcosa che domandi tuttora e che ti ha scioccato, sempre. Sapevi di volerlo accanto a te, non riuscivi a rinunciare alla sua presenza, ma allo stesso tempo eri conscio del fatto che se lo avessi lasciato andare, John sarebbe stato lontano dalle insidie che il vivere con te comportava. Solo quando lo hai saputo in reale ed immediato pericolo, hai deciso di attuare questo piano. Ma adesso sei alla resa dei conti, Sherlock: il dottore ha trovato una donna da sposare ed è brava, bella, comprensiva, spiritosa, intelligente e addirittura dotata di una discreta cultura. Sarebbe la moglie perfetta e potrebbe seriamente renderlo felice. Ma quello che adesso ti stai domandando è: sarebbe entusiasta di quella vita, così come lo sarebbe se stesse con te? Se ti mettessi in mezzo saresti  _egoista_ o _altruista_? Gli regaleresti la vita che vorrebbe? Ed ecco che si ripresenta l’indecisione: hai la possibilità di lasciarlo andare; ma è la cosa giusta da fare? Dovrai decidere, Sherlock e farlo una volta per tutte.»  
  
Il silenzio calò in quella grande suite dell’One by the five. Gli occhi azzurri del presunto morto Sherlock Holmes, vestito in abiti che lo rendevano irriconoscibile, scrutavano i tetti di Parigi. Se l’avesse potuto guardare direttamente negli occhi, Lestrade avrebbe senz’altro visto che erano fissi sulla Tour Eiffel. Di una cosa però Greg era più che sicuro, del fatto che non stesse ammirando la bellezza della città, non in quel momento. Le parole di Mycroft avevano colpito lui per primo, gli erano arrivate in pieno petto, mettendogli in subbuglio il cuore. Non aveva idea in quale delle due versioni che i fratelli Holmes gli avevano fornito, e che riguardavano l’amore di Sherlock per John, esprimesse in maniera più chiara la portata del sentimento che li legava, perché entrambe erano valide motivazioni. Comunque la pensasse Sherlock, il suo amore per Watson era più che evidente. Già, proprio John… Era ridicolo il fatto che la sola persona che avrebbe dovuto ascoltare quei discorsi, fosse l’unica assente. Da un lato, Lestrade si sentiva decisamente di troppo. Quei pensieri facevano parte quel lato di Sherlock Holmes che era tanto intimo, da esserlo stato a tutto e a tutti fino ad allora. Era però anche vero che era ben felice di sapere, finalmente, quali fossero i reali sentimenti del detective. Che avesse sempre provato dell’affetto per Watson, era cosa risaputa e ne avevano anche discusso una volta, a Pendleton House. Ma solo in quel momento ne aveva capito la portata.  
  
E ora, che doveva fare? Cosa avrebbe potuto dire all’uomo più intelligente d’Inghilterra e al suo sociopatico fratello, per sedare quella che, lui, stava interpretando come una lite.  
  
Lestrade riportò lo sguardo su Sherlock, proprio mentre si voltava. Il suo viso adesso era una maschera di indifferenza, ma era abituato ad interpretare. A scorgere i sentimenti, le paure, i timori e l’amore attraverso spessi strati di ghiaccio. La sua bocca era serrata, le mani incrociate dietro la schiena, il corpo era più disteso e le spalle non più tirate come lo erano state poco prima. Anche gli occhi sembravano gelidi, ma lui qualcosa la vedeva nettamente. Lo sapeva, era lì, ben nascosta per fare in modo che i distratti, gli idioti come li chiamava Sherlock, non la notassero. Era tristezza. Ma soprattutto, era la prova di quanto Mycroft avesse colto nel segno.  
«E dovei accettare le tue prediche, fratellino caro?» domandò poco dopo. «Tu, che ti sposi con Lestrade dopo avermi detto e ripetuto che preoccuparsi non è un vantaggio? Che ad amare qualcuno non si ha alcun ricavo se non la certezza di soffrire; non mi hai sempre detto questo, Mycroft?» tuonò, con disprezzo. «Tu eri proprio l’ultima persona al mondo che immaginavo spostata, che pensavo si sarebbe preoccupata per qualcuno che non fosse lui stesso.»  
«Io mi sono sempre preoccupato per qualcuno, Sherlock, da che i nostri genitori ci hanno lasciati soli, per l’esattezza. È da quando sono bambino che mi preoccupo per te e lo farò sempre, che ti piaccia o meno. Il fatto è che preoccuparsi non è un vantaggio, ma è necessario il doverlo fare. Ad amare qualcuno molto spesso non si ha nulla in cambio, nemmeno un pallido affetto, ma non vi si può rinunciare semplicemente volendolo. Spesso è inevitabile e per quanto tu ti sia sempre opposto ai sentimenti, non potrai farlo per il resto della tua esistenza. Gregory sa che non amo intervenire nelle tue faccende private, infatti non ho mai dato la mia opinione in merito ai sentimenti legano te e il dottore, nonostante mio marito mi abbia esortato molte volte a dirgli come la pensavo. Ritenevo infatti, e così ora, che il tuo rapporto con John fosse una tua faccenda. Ma adesso non posso starmene in disparte a guardare, mentre commetti gli stessi sbagli che hai fatto anni fa. Mi sento responsabile per questo, del fatto che tu sia cresciuto con l’idea che non si deve amare nessuno. Ma devi capire che le cose cambiano, le idee cambiano quando le persone maturano e che è altamente illogico che un individuo si imponga di rimanere sempre uguale a sé stesso. Non so cosa significhi essere nella tua situazione, Sherlock e dover avere sulle proprie spalle il peso di una simile decisione, ma ti esorto a farlo. Infine, mi sembra inutile il ricordarti che io e Gregory saremo sempre qui, qualora tu avessi bisogno di consigliarti. Ovviamente, entrambi confidiamo a che tu faccia ritorno presto a Londra e al tuo appartamento di Baker Street, che ho tenuto libero per te.»  
  
Le parole di Mycroft avevano riecheggiato nella stanza per qualche breve istante, dopodiché il silenzio era calato, di nuovo. Lestrade aveva lasciato che il proprio sguardo vagasse tra suo marito e suo cognato. Sapeva che entrambi non avrebbero aggiunto nient’altro, ma non avrebbe mai creduto che Sherlock se ne andasse. Per qualche momento aveva sperato di poter stare con lui ancora un poco…  
  
Il detective sorrise impercettibilmente dopo aver mormorato un flebile grazie, aveva fatto dietro front. Le porte dell’ascensore si erano aperte rapidamente e poco prima che si richiudessero le avevano sentite, quelle parole che avevano scaldato i loro cuori.  
«Dite alla signora Hudson di dare una ripulita.»  
  
E così com’era venuto, Sherlock Holmes, se n’era andato. Di nuovo scomparso, correva per i vicoli di Montparnasse, mascherato da chissà cosa.  
  
Greg e Mycroft si guardarono e non poterono che sorridersi. Non ebbero bisogno di aggiungere altre parole. Era stato detto tutto quanto. Entrambi sapevano già tutto: emozioni, pensieri, sentimenti, preoccupazioni… Non era necessario parlarsi a voce, lo avevano già fatto con lo sguardo. Quel lungo ed interminabile sguardo, che si erano scambiati dopo che le porte dell’ascensore si erano richiuse e Sherlock era sparito.  
  
Presto il detective sarebbe tornato, la sola cosa che speravano era che né lui, né il dottore soffrissero troppo.  
  
Perché non c’era scelta sbagliata e non si trattava di errori. Che John Watson sposasse Mary Morstan non era poi così terribile. Se le cose fossero andate in questa maniera, Sherlock avrebbe semplicemente messo la sua relazione con John, su un piano differente. Qualunque cosa avesse deciso per le loro vite, i sentimenti di entrambi non sarebbero cambiati. Anche se, forse, Greg Lestrade non era la persona più adatta per fare simili discorsi. Lui che era sposato e felice, innamorato e ricambiato, non poteva permettersi di affermare che l’amore è amore a prescindere, anche se non vivi in una relazione romantica. Probabilmente era autorizzato ad affermarlo perché sapeva che, anche da amici ‒ definendoli con uno di quei termini che suo cognato odiava ‒ Sherlock e John si sarebbero amati ugualmente. Perché la cosa più sorprendente di tutte, non era il fatto che Sherlock Holmes amasse John Waston in quanto tale, ma che fosse in grado di dubitare, sacrificarsi e soprattutto, di mettere quell’uomo al primo posto.  
  
 _Di amare._  
  
Decisamente notevole, per un sociopatico.  
  
   
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] “È stato un gioco, il nostro, un gioco d’ombre: abbiamo giocato al gatto col topo io e Moran.” Frase che richiama “Game of Shadow” di Guy Ritchie.


	8. Honeymoon in Paris - Parte quarta

Alla fine di quel mese di giugno, Gregory Lestrade aveva incontrato Mary Morstan. La bella insegnante privata, fidanzata del dottor Watson, aveva infatti tanto insistito per conoscere gli amici di John. Si erano dati appuntamento dopo il lavoro in un pub del centro e, appena l’aveva vista, Greg si era soffermato ad osservarla, perdendosi nei propri pensieri per lunghi e interminabili secondi. Aveva già incontrato altre ragazze di Watson, quando ancora abitava a Baker Street. Una, forse due o addirittura tre e le ricordava come carine, alla mano e simpatiche, ma Mary Morstan era differente. La parvenza che dava era quella di una donna, una donna vera. Bella, elegante, sofisticata, dotata di uno charme che Lestrade non seppe classificare, ma che lo attraeva in una maniera del tutto inusuale. Era stato strano vedere John avvinghiato a lei, non toglierle gli occhi di dosso e soprattutto così tanto sereno. Ed era rimasto talmente spiazzato dalla pacatezza del dottore, che aveva tralasciato per un momento gli spaghetti di soia, soffermandosi a riflettere sul fatto che, forse, si era sbagliato riguardo l’affetto che nutriva per quella donna.

Ma per fortuna non era rimasto troppo a lungo a pensarci, il locale ottimo e la cena gustosa lo avevano distratto da certi pensieri. Anche Mary aveva mangiato con gusto e in abbondanza. Fatto che Mycroft aveva commentato, più tardi, affermando che era assai inusuale che una donna con una silhouette tanto sottile, mangiasse così tanti involtini primavera. Tuttavia, Greg conosceva sufficientemente bene suo marito, da sapere che dietro quell’arcigna espressione, non si celava altro che invidia. Dopotutto, lui era a dieta da tutta una vita!

Era stata però la discussione che avevano intavolato con la signorina Morstan, a sorprenderlo più di tutto il resto. Già, perché per tutta la durata della cena, non avevano fatto altro che discutere di Parigi. John aveva voluto sapere com’era andata la luna di miele e, tralasciando il fattore  _Sherlock,_  Greg gli aveva raccontato praticamente tutto. Da lì in avanti la discussione era degenerata, si erano così ritrovati a parlare dei lampioni di Montparnasse, piuttosto che della bellezza dei dipinti del Louvre. Mary si era dimostrata una persona dotata di una cultura generale decisamente sopra la media, di tanto in tanto gli era parso di stare con Mycroft. Forse per via del tono sicuro e deciso con il quale gli si rivolgeva. Solo negli Holmes, Greg aveva riscontrato altrettanta sicurezza. Gli si rapportava infatti con un cipiglio sicuro, lo sguardo era sempre alto e fiero, le iridi furbe che scrutavano l’interlocutore e non ne lasciavano mai il contatto visivo.

Conoscendola, aveva capito perfettamente come mai John si fosse innamorato di lei. Nonostante suo marito avesse a lungo dubitato che quella facciata perfetta, non fosse per nulla come sembrava.  
“Ostentare sicurezza, è sempre un sintomo di debolezza.” Con questa logica aveva commentato, senza preoccuparsi di celare il tono acido.  

Ah, ovviamente, non avevano quasi mai discusso di Mycroft, né della famiglia Holmes; Greg l’aveva ritenuto un argomento prematuro per il primo incontro. Spiegare chi fosse suo marito non era cosa facile da raccontare agli estranei e, per sua fortuna, in questo John era stato un silenzioso complice. Per questo, quando Mary gli aveva domandato come stesse suo marito, a Watson era quasi andata di traverso la cena. Sapeva che John e Mycroft non si erano ancora mai incontrati da dopo la scomparsa di Sherlock, e che suo marito per primo glissava sempre sull’argomento  _dottore_ , rimandando a data da destinarsi ogni possibile incontro. Sapeva anche che John stesso non era desideroso d’incontrarlo, tra di loro d’altronde, non era mai corso buon sangue. Ai tempi di Baker Street perché non approvava le numerose intromissioni di Mycroft, i suoi misteri e, naturalmente, il brutto vizio di spiare ogni passo facessero. E poi c’era il fattore Moriarty… Probabilmente, anzi di sicuro, per un certo periodo da dopo la caduta, John era stato furente con lui. L’averlo venduto a quel criminale per qualche informazione, aveva messo fine ai loro già scarsi rapporti. Greg sapeva d’essere il solo possibile mediatore tra i due.

E stava pensando al fatto che non credeva che quei due si sarebbero rivisti tanto presto, proprio mentre camminava nei parcheggi sotterranei della loro casa a Whitehall. Erano le otto di una soleggiata mattina di luglio e Greg stava andando al lavoro, nonostante non ne avesse davvero voglia. Più volte infatti, aveva affermato di preferire il letto e Mycroft ad una pila di scartoffie. Non che questo fosse inusuale o poco comune, ma se possibile, il caldo peggiorava la sua già scarsa voglia di fare. Oltretutto, gli si prospettava una giornata piuttosto carica di cose da fare. Un colloquio con il capo White e, naturalmente, c’era l’omicidio di Park Lane, assassinio per il quale avrebbe tanto voluto avere l’aiuto di un Holmes. Ecco, sì, di certo avrebbe preferito fare altro piuttosto che tutto quello.

Poi però era accaduta una cosa. Poco prima che salisse in auto, la sua quotidianità si era rotta e lì, in quel buio parcheggio sotterraneo, lo aveva rivisto. E non faticava nemmeno ad ammettere che l’incontro lo aveva lasciato molto più che stupito. Sconvolto, era forse la parola che meglio poteva descrivere la sua reazione quando, nel buio, si era visto comparire Sherlock d’innanzi a sé. Era stato costretto ad assottigliare lo sguardo per poterlo scorgere nella penombra, ma poi gli si era fatto vicino e gli aveva parlato. Non poteva essere altri che lui: alto, magro, con quei capelli ricci e neri che gli ricadevano sulla fronte e quegli occhi piccoli, sottili, chiusi in una fessura e che lo avevano scrutato per un lungo interminabile istante. Le parole che Greg gli aveva rivolto qualche attimo dopo erano state, probabilmente, le più banali e stupide che mente umana avesse mai potuto concepire. Poche frasi di circostanza del tipo:  _sei davvero tu_  e  _ti trovo bene_. Poi Greg gli aveva chiesto di John, e allora qualcosa nello sguardo del suo interlocutore era mutato.

In quel momento, quando un lampo di tristezza aveva tinto di toni ancor più scuri il viso del risorto Sherlock Holmes, Lestrade si era domandato se, alla fine, avesse preso quella sua decisione. Come comportarsi con John, cosa fare con lui e cosa più importante di tutte: rivelargli o meno i propri sentimenti.    
«John non vuole più vedermi» aveva detto Sherlock con voce bassa «la maniera con la quale mi ha accolto era prevedibile, ma nonostante fossi preparato ai suoi pugni, non ero pronto a subire quello sguardo ferito. È vero che è cambiato, ma non solo per i baffi o la zoppia. La mia finta morte deve averlo sconvolto molto di più di quanto ritenessi possibile. E ora è arrabbiato, proprio come avevi detto e…»  
«Sei qui per farmi sapere che sei tornato o per domandarmi il favore di fare da mediatore?» domandò, con fare spiccio.

Il consulente investigativo non gli disse nulla, tuttavia poté facilmente notare un leggero annuire ed un sorriso appena accennato.  
«Non ti prometto niente» aveva mormorato Lestrade, prima di aprire la portiera dell’auto. «A proposito, lui lo sa?» chiese, voltandosi.  
«Sì!»  
«Quindi immagino che avrà già…»  
«Puntato tutti i satelliti su di me?» lo interruppe Sherlock, ironico. «Sì, presumo di sì» concluse poco dopo, con un ghigno che gli tirava le labbra.  
«Chi lo sa, magari è cambiato anche sotto questo punto di vista» sospirò «ti farò avere notizie.»    
«Ah, Lestrade… Fossi in te indagherei sul postino.» A quel punto, un espressione di confusione e smarrimento si dipinse sul viso di Greg.  
«Parlo dell’omicidio di Park Lane.»  
«E tu che ne sai?»  
«Sono un consulente investigativo, Lestrade, senza di me Scotland Yard è stata perduta. La criminalità di Londra è aumentata da quando ho finto la mia morte e, ora più che mai, voi yarder brancolate nel buio su quello che è il caso di omicidio più banale, che si sia mai visto in Gran Bretagna.»  
«Non esagerare, Sherlock» lo ammonì.  
«Non lo faccio; c’è qualcosa di più noioso di un delitto passionale? Indaga sul postino e prepara il tuo amico White, sono tornato!»  
«Ma davvero?»  
«Ah, e Lestrade? Di’ a Mycroft che aveva ragione su me e su John.»

Un sorriso di consapevolezza di dipinse sul viso dell’ispettore di Scotland Yard. Eccola, la famigerata decisione, infine aveva avuto il coraggio di prenderla. E avrebbe voluto congratularsi, ma così come era apparso, tra le ombre di quel sotterraneo di Whitehall, il consulente investigativo Sherlock Holmes, sparì.

 

 

_oOo_

   
Sapeva che sarebbe stato un incontro difficile, che John non sarebbe stato accondiscendente e che, di sicuro, il fatto che il dottore gli avesse inviato messaggi non proprio amichevoli negli ultimi giorni, mettesse in mezzo lui per primo. Aveva pensato che vedersi a casa sua e di Mycroft fosse una bella idea, specialmente perché il maggiore degli Holmes non era a Londra e che, il 221b di Baker Street, era di nuovo popolato. Il tutto aggiunto al fatto che tutta la città non parlava d’altro che del resuscitato Sherlock Holmes, e che fotografi e giornalisti se ne stavano appostati ovunque pur di scovarlo.

Appena il dottor Watson fu entrato in casa, forse istintivamente, il suo sguardo vagò a sondare l’ambiente. Greg s’affrettò a rassicurarlo, precisando che non avrebbe dovuto affrontare due Holmes alla volta.  
«Sono solo.»

John fece qualche passo, guardandosi attorno. Doveva essere sconvolto dalla fastosità dell’arredamento, perché pareva davvero spaesato. Greg sapeva benissimo come si stava sentendo: era lo stesso identico sbigottimento che aveva provato lui quando aveva messo piede in quella casa. L’arredamento di classe, elegante, tanto che lui stesso ancora si sentiva fuori posto dopo tutto quel tempo.  
«Lo so quello a cui stai pensando» disse, alludendo ai soprammobili di cristallo, al divano in radica e, ovviamente, ai quadri d’autore appesi alle pareti.  
«No, Greg, non credo che tu ne abbia idea» gli rispose John, senza smettere di guardarsi attorno.  
«Vieni, sediamoci, abbiamo un po’ di tempo prima che Sherlock arrivi.»

Il ticchettio del pendolo s’intromise fra loro, rompendo il silenzio dell’appartamento. Il tè che aveva preparato fumava ancora nella tazza che il dottor Watson teneva in mano e che fissava, quasi fosse indeciso sul volerla spaccare in mille pezzi o berne il liquido in essa contenuto. Greg vedeva un velo di rabbia negli occhi del suo amico, ma più di tutto vi leggeva confusione. Sapeva che non era davvero furente con Sherlock, quella era stata solo la reazione. Ora c’era solo da sapere in quale direzione andassero i suoi sentimenti. Aveva iniziato con una tazza di tè, di quello pregiato e cinese, che Mycroft si faceva importare, solo per metterlo a proprio agio e tranquillizzarlo. Dopo pochi minuti, quando lo vide sorseggiare, pensò d’essere riuscito in qualcosa, perché John pareva meno nervoso.  
«E così l’hai picchiato…» esordì, rompendo il silenzio.  
«Già» mormorò Watson in risposta, senza riuscire a trattenersi dal ridere, seppur in un modo appena accennato.  
«Sai, lui non ti biasima per averlo fatto, anzi ti comprende perfettamente.»  
«Figurarsi» rispose, con tono carico di sarcasmo «c’è qualcosa che il grande Sherlock Holmes non capisce? È addirittura tornato dal mondo dei morti, dopo questa diventerà ancora più insopportabile.» Risero, lo fecero entrambi e con gusto; dopo che questa scemò però, lo sguardo del dottore divenne ancor più serio. «Tu lo sapevi, non è vero? Che era vivo» s’affrettò a precisare.  
«Sì» annuì Greg. «Lo seppi qualche settimana dopo il funerale: Mycroft mi portò in una tenuta che gli Holmes hanno nell’Eastbourne, dove Sherlock si stava nascondendo. Mi spiegarono tutto quello che ora lui dovrà raccontare a te; perché tu devi sapere.» Dopo aver pronunciato quelle ultime parole, Lestrade ebbe la sensazione che le espressioni di John si fossero tirate appena. Come se gli fosse ritornato alla mente, che ancora non aveva idea del perché Sherlock avesse fatto tutto quello. Comunque, lo yarder continuò: «In ogni caso, da allora non lo vidi più. Ci siamo incontrati a Parigi perché, a quanto pareva, la scelta per la luna di miele non era poi tanto causale. Ma c’è una cosa che tengo tu sappia, vedi io me ne sono andato perché vedevo la tua sofferenza e il non poterti dire nulla… Sapere, ma non poter parlare… Io non ce la facevo, John, non riuscivo a guardarti negli occhi e a mentirti in un modo tanto spudorato. Non sai quanto sono stato male dopo il nostro incontro a Notting Hill.»  
«Tu sai come lui ha fatto a…»  
«Questo non devo essere io a dirtelo» lo interruppe immediatamente Greg. «E non è per parlarti di come lui è sopravvissuto, che ti ho fatto venire qui.»  
«E allora perché?»  
«A Notting Hill tu mi dicesti che, se mai l’avessi rivisto, gli avresti urlato contro tutta la tua rabbia. Beh, adesso hai l’occasione di poterlo fare e tu lo devi fare, John. Appena lo vedrai, gridagli contro tutto quello che senti e che provi: che ti ha abbandonato, che ti ha mentito e lasciato solo. Che ti ha ferito. Entrambi sappiamo che lo ha fatto per un motivo più che valido, ma questo non cambia le cose, non cambia la tua sofferenza. Di sicuro, Mycroft non sarebbe d’accordo con quanto ti sto per dire di fare, ma se lo vuoi picchiare allora picchialo. Se gli vuoi dire che lo odi, fallo!»  
«Pe-perché mi chiedi questo?» balbettò, confuso «io ero convinto che avresti cercato di convincermi a fare l’esatto opposto.»  
«Se non gli dici tutto adesso, John, se non gli gridi contro tutto il tuo odio e la tua rabbia, allora non potrete mai superarlo. Non tornerete amici come lo eravate un tempo.»  
«Noi non torneremo mai a ciò che eravamo, Greg» disse Watson, alzando il tono di voce prima di posare la tazza di porcellana, ormai vuota, sul tavolino di cristallo che aveva di fronte. Poco dopo, il suo sguardo, parve rabbuiarsi e ad un tentativo da parte di Greg di scrutare in quelle iridi chiare, il dottore si ritrasse, alzandosi in piedi.  
«Tra me e Sherlock c’era questa specie di detto e non detto che… Non gli ho mai nemmeno confessato d’amarlo, nonostante non avessi mai desiderato altro. Non voglio che le cose siano come lo erano un tempo. E poi, sono fidanzato adesso: sto con Mary e la amo davvero.»  
«Non lo metto in dubbio, John, ma qui non si tratta solo di questo. Non ci sono in ballo semplici sentimenti, si tratta di decidere che vita vuoi avere. Tu lo sai che se ti sposi con Mary, tra te e Sherlock non potrà mai esserci più niente. Un tempo volevi stare con lui, in un modo molto più che amichevole e adesso hai davvero la possibilità di farlo, d’imporre le cose secondo il tuo di volere. Di tornare a Baker Street secondo quelli che sono i tuoi criteri. Sherlock non ti direbbe di no, non avrebbe motivo per rifiutare un rapporto di quel genere, non l’ha mai avuto e non l’ha ora.»  
«Sai quello che mi stai chiedendo, Greg? O Mary o Sherlock.»  
«Non sono io a chiedertelo. Ti sto solo dicendo che lo devi fare, è come hai detto: non puoi permettere che la situazione tra te e Sherlock sia di nuovo equivoca, ma non puoi nemmeno lasciare Mary senza avere una motivazione valida. Sono sicuro che tu e lei avreste una vita meravigliosa e magari anche dei figli. Il punto però non è lei o lui, ma tu. Che vita vuoi, John?»

Dopo che Lestrade gli aveva fatto quella domanda, il silenzio era calato. Greg aveva posato la sua tazzina sul tavolino, dopodiché si era lasciato andare tra i cuscini del divano, passandosi le mani sul viso. Non sapeva se stava agendo per il meglio e, in un certo senso, ora credeva di capire di più Mycroft e la sua reticenza in proposito. Lui infatti, quasi si sentiva in imbarazzo per esseri intromesso nella vita privata altrui, tipico riserbo inglese ovviamente. A Greg stesso, quella situazione iniziava a pesare: quella era l’ultima volta che faceva una cosa del genere, su questo non aveva dubbi.

Portò gli occhi su John, se ne stava in piedi e guardava Londra dalla finestra del soggiorno. Lo raggiunse, affiancandolo. La città era brulicante, illuminata in quella che, per lei, era una sera come tante altre. La ruota panoramica girava, il traffico scorreva, con le sue auto, i suoi semafori, i suoi passanti irritati… Londra viveva, incurante di quanto stesse accadendo loro.  
«La vista da qui è spettacolare, Greg» aveva esordito John, poco più tardi.  
«Lo so e...»  
«Hai ragione, io devo scegliere» lo interruppe. «Se mi sposo con Mary avrò la vita che ho sempre desiderato, quando ero in Afganistan e mi immaginavo di tornare a casa da una moglie, a lavorare nel mio studio medico, in una casa. Quando ero un soldato non pensavo ad altro e anche dopo che sono tornato. Poi però ho conosciuto Sherlock e mi ha sconvolto la vita.»  
«E pensi che solo per te sia stato così, John? Credi che tu non sia riuscito nell’impossibile impresa di cambiare Sherlock Holmes?»  
«Non è solo questo… vedi, il suicidio di Sherlock ha cambiato tutto quanto.»

Ed era vero, era terribilmente e drammaticamente vero. Quante volte lo aveva pensato o detto? Erano cambiati, tutti loro. Perché tutto cambia, ogni cosa muta e matura nel tempo. Il mondo era diverso, lo era Lestrade e lo era il suo rapporto con Mycroft, lo era il suo lavoro; tutto lo era, tranne il fatto che John avrebbe dovuto decidere. Quella era la sola cosa che era rimasta immutata, come un punto fisso nello spazio. Perché, anche se ai tempi di Baskerville la situazione era differente, la decisione da prendere era sempre la medesima: Sherlock o non Sherlock?  
«Tra poco lui entrerà da quella porta, allora che farai? Lo sai, vero? Che se torni con lui ci saranno ancora tutte quelle cose che detestavi e per le quali non facevate altro che discutere.»  
«Hai ragione di nuovo, però… non sai quanto mi sono mancate tutte quelle cose. Sai che mi sveglio ogni notte alle tre esatte? Lui era solito suonare il violino a quell’ora» spiegò. «Improvvisazione o qualcosa di simile. Ti confesso che il più delle volte sembrava un gatto in amore, erano stridii senza senso, come se picchiasse la bacchetta sulle corde, facendolo a caso. Ma poi la melodia prendeva corpo, diventava dolce e io mi riaddormentavo; allora non c’erano più sogni o incubi sulla guerra. Ritengo lo facesse apposta, anche se non l’ha mai ammesso. E poi, quella storia delle sigarette… Sherlock era diventato insopportabile, pensa che mi pregava per averle e io quindi mi arrabbiavo, lo ammonivo però sapevo di mentire. In verità ero divertito, da tutto. La prima volta che ho trovato una testa nel frigorifero vivevo con lui da qualche settimana, e me la sono fatta sotto. Cristo, Greg, avresti dovuto vedere: faceva ribrezzo e considera che sono abituato a tutto! Ma sai a che cosa pensavo? Che mi piaceva e allora ridevo. Perché quel tizio era strano e fottutamente pazzo: “mai conosciuta persona più sballata di quell’Holmes.” E che io sia dannato, amavo vivere con lui; anche se era insopportabile e impossibile stargli accanto, a me piaceva.»

Per qualche momento il silenzio cadde, Lestrade fu quasi tentato di intervenire, ma desistette dalla tentazione di dire la sua. John si stava confessando, stava liberando i più profondi pensieri che dimoravano nel suo cuore e Greg sapeva che aveva ancora dell’altro da dire.  
«E se dovesse lasciarmi di nuovo? Se rischiassi tutto per lui, per avere da Sherlock quell’amore che ho sempre desiderato, e poi lui se ne andasse ancora? Questa volta, lo so, non sopravvivrei.»

E Lestrade lo capiva, lo capiva davvero. Anche lui si era ritrovato in una condizione simile, il dover decidere se rischiare e stare con Mycroft, valesse la pena o meno. La situazione era simile, anche se differente in molti punti, ma l’indecisione, quella Lestrade la conosceva bene e sapeva che era un sentimento che Watson doveva affrontare da solo.

«Ti capisco» annuì. John gli sorrise, sinceramente. Dopo, Greg gli offrì solo uno sguardo d’intesa, per dirgli che aveva il suo sostegno e che qualunque decisione avrebbe preso, ci sarebbe sempre stato. Aveva detto le stesse cose a Sherlock, qualche settimana addietro, e ora faceva la stessa cosa con John. Perché era importante che entrambi capissero che per lui e suo marito, non sarebbe mai cambiato mai niente.

Il campanello suonò in quell’appartamento di Whitehall e il tempo parve fermarsi, dilatarsi all’infinito trasformando attimi in eternità. Era lui.

John Watson e Sherlock Holmes erano quindi giunti alla resa dei conti.

«Vado io» mormorò il dottore, fermando Greg con un cenno della mano. Ora nei suoi occhi brillava una sicurezza che non seppe interpretare, pertanto annuì semplicemente, rimanendo fermo dove si trovava.

Volse lo sguardo, osservando il mutare dei colori di Londra che, via via, si tingevano di scuro. Mentre la porta si apriva con un cigolio appena percettibile ed un fruscio di abiti gli fece capire che si stavano abbracciando, e che lo stavano facendo ancora sulla soglia.

Senza essersi parlati, senza niente altro che non fossero i loro sguardi.

   
**Continua**  



	9. Honeymoon in Paris - Parte quinta

>   
> _Se due persone si amano, ma capiscono che non possono stare insieme,_  
>  quand’è che arrivano al punto di dire basta?  
> Mai.  
> (The Mexican)  
>  

 

Inaspettatamente, e con un tempismo da fare invidia, Mycroft Holmes era rientrato quel venerdì sera ed era rimasto a dir poco sorpreso nel trovare suo fratello ed il dottore, abbracciati sulla soglia dell’appartamento. Greg lo aveva intravisto mentre si guardava attorno con fare vagamente spaesato, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, e dalla cucina gli aveva fatto cenno di raggiungerlo. A segno da parte dello yarder di fare silenzio per non disturbarli, l’altro aveva risposto con uno sbuffo stizzito mentre posava l’ombrello nell’apposito vano accanto alla porta.

«Stanno così da quasi un quarto d’ora» aveva spiegato Lestrade poco dopo, ripiegando lo strofinaccio prima d’appoggiarlo allo schienale della sedia.  
«Hai dato da bere al dottore il mio Dong Bai? [1] domandò. Lestrade sorrise, delle volte Mycroft pareva un cane da tartufo! Di sicuro non era umano… Quell’olfatto era incredibilmente sensibile e ora ne aveva l’ennesima conferma. Aveva già lavato le tazze e gettato i filtri, addirittura aveva pulito e riposto la teiera. Eppure aveva intercettato ugualmente l’aroma particolare di quel suo tè verde.  
«Era necessario che si rilassasse» spiegò, giustificandosi. Sapeva che non si sarebbe mai arrabbiato, Mycroft era semplicemente geloso di tutte quelle che erano le sue cose. Una caratteristica di famiglia, a quanto aveva capito conoscendo meglio suo cognato Sherlock. Ovviamente tra quelle che considerava come “le sue cose” c’era anche Lestrade, la sua possessività pareva velata ed appena accennata, ma esisteva ed era anche piuttosto profonda. Anche se quello non era il momento più adatto per pensarci, si ritrovò a sorridere.  
«Potevi ottenere lo stesso effetto con una birra; perché dargli il più raro e pregiato tè cinese che esista al mondo?»  
«Andiamo, My, smettila di questionare per delle sciocchezze.»  
«Non definirei il mio Dong Bai, una sciocchezza» lo rimproverò Holmes.  
«Vuoi davvero metterti a litigare per un mucchietto di foglie secche, quando di là ci sono tuo fratello e il suo dottore avvinghiati?»  
«Mh» mormorò lui, sfilandosi la giacca e gettandola sul tavolo in malo modo. Lestrade lo guardò, quel suo gesto lo aveva sorpreso non poco. Da che vivevano insieme non era mai stato tanto disordinato, la sola idea che l’ombrello non si trovasse al suo posto e che impermeabile e giacca non fossero perfettamente ripiegati, così come tutti i suoi abiti, lo faceva innervosire. Anche in questo era tremendamente inglese, il che era ridicolo perché spesso Lestrade si sentiva come se provenisse da un altro pianeta. In che Inghilterra era cresciuto Greg? Forse non la stessa di suo marito.  
«Che hai?» chiese quindi, preoccupato.  
«Sono stanco; ti confesso che avrei desiderato trascorrere la serata in intimità con te, ma dato l’imprevisto temo che non potremo mettere in atto il piano che avevo ideato. A meno che tu non ti decida a buttarli fuori, ma so che sei curioso di sapere cosa si diranno una volta che la smetteranno di palpeggiarsi a vicenda.»  
«Sì, è vero! Sono curioso…» ammise «sempre che non restino lì per tutta la sera. In quel caso sarei il primo a prenderli a calci. Dai, vieni andiamo di là, così ti rilassi.»

Sul divano si sedettero l’uno a fianco dell’altro, con le mani unite e le dita intrecciate. Il capo di Greg rivolto all’indietro, appoggiato ai cuscini morbidi, e gli occhi chiusi a bearsi della presenza reciproca senza nemmeno guardarsi in faccia: non era necessario vedersi, a loro bastava il sentirsi. Lestrade sussultò impercettibilmente dopo che il naso di Mycroft aveva preso ad accarezzargli il collo, annusandone l’odore, inalandone i profumi speziati. Si guardarono per qualche istante, prima di baciarsi. Un tocco leggero e fugace, un bacio dolce e delicato, come se fosse lo sfociare di un bisogno fisico, ormai diventato impellente e che la distanza di quei giorni non aveva fatto altro che accentuare. Poi però, delle voci provenienti dall’atrio li interruppero. Si allontanarono, acutizzando l’udito e prendendo a spiare.

Già perché per un momento si erano scordati che nell’altra stanza, Sherlock e John stavano decidendo delle rispettive vite.

 

 

_oOo_

 

«Sai che questo abbraccio non cambia niente, vero Sherlock?» Era stata la voce di Watson a rompere il silenzio di quell’atrio che, seppur spazioso, era pur sempre l’uscio di un appartamento. Ma ad entrambi parve non importare di dove si trovassero, probabilmente avrebbero avuto la medesima conversazione anche in strada, senza tralasciare nulla, abbracci ed eventuali baci compresi.  
«Lo so» rispose la voce di un mesto Sherlock Holmes. Di certo era strano sentirlo così, ma la rabbia e delusione di John dovevano averlo scosso più di quanto fosse mai accaduto in passato.  
«E allora saprai anche che non smetterò mai di amar…»  
«Aspetta» lo interruppe il consulente investigativo. «Prima che tu mi dica qualunque cosa, devi sapere che ho pensato a lungo a te in questi tre anni. So che potrei cercare di rabbonirti e dirti che ho sofferto la solitudine, che mi sei mancato e che ho vissuto in luoghi angusti, ma non lo farò. Ti dico solo che ho riflettuto a lungo. Se c’è una cosa che non mi è mancata è stato proprio il tempo; ho pensato tanto a me e a te, insieme. Non facevo che rimuginarci; mi rintanavo nel mio palazzo mentale e rivivevo i singoli momenti passati insieme, come in un film. Di tanto in tanto mi domandavo perché stessi facendo tutto quello, io volevo solo tornare a casa, da te. Ma era soltanto per un attimo, poi riprendevo il controllo perché sapevo d’avere un motivo più che valido per agire così. Sai, il mio raziocinio ha vacillato più di una volta in questi tre anni, anche se mi vergogno ad ammetterlo. Lo so che sei pieno di domande e che sei arrabbiato con me. Sono ben conscio del fatto che il tuo perdono non è scontato come speravo, ma prima che tu mi dica tutto, voglio che tu lo sappia.»

«Sapere, cosa?» domandò Watson.

«Che sei la sola persona per la quale io abbia mai provato qualcosa, degli altri me ne sono sempre fregato, ma tu... Io non so quale accezione vorrai dare al sentimento che ci lega, che parola utilizzerai e se vorrai definirmi come un amico o, beh, lo sai. E forse dovrei dirti  mi andrà bene qualunque decisione prenderai e che, se anche sposerai quella Mary, per me non cambierà nulla. Dovrei dirtelo, ma la realtà è che ti voglio con me. Sono egoista e possessivo. Solo quando sono stato lontano, ho capito che sono sempre stato geloso di te. E adesso insultami e dimmi che sono un bambino viziato e capriccioso, di’ ciò che ti pare: hai ragione. Ma ti voglio al mio fianco d’ora in avanti perché si tratta di noi due contro il resto del mondo. Questo è ciò che voglio, John.» [2]

«Come hai fatto ad imbrogliarmi?» domandò il dottore immediatamente, quasi senza dargli il tempo di finire di parlare. Come se quella domanda gli fosse rimasta sulla punta della lingua a lungo e solo in quel momento trovava la possibilità d’uscir fuori.  
«Il cadavere che hai trovato a terra non era il mio, ovviamente.»  
«Certo che eri tu, Sherlock.»  
«No, non lo ero. Conosco i tuoi difetti, John: tu guardi, ma non osservi.»  
«Già, ma tu ti sei buttato, Sherlock: io ti ho visto» precisò John.  
«Era un trucco ed era tutto organizzato, Mycroft mi ha aiutato a farlo. Prima di andare su quel tetto sono andato da lui e gli ho rivelato il mio piano; sapevo che avrei dovuto farlo. Il pullman ha fatto da paravento, infatti il tutto è accaduto in pochi istanti. Dopo hanno sistemato il cadavere e tu hai creduto fossi io. Una volta via da Londra sono andato da mia madre e poi a Malta dove ho vissuto.»  
«Perché, perché hai voluto inscenare tutto questo?»  
«Per te» rispose Sherlock di getto «sempre e solo per te. Perché anche se Moriarty era morto, la sua organizzazione era tutt’altro che distrutta. E un suo uomo aveva il fucile puntato su di te, quel giorno, ed era pronto a fare fuoco, so che l’avrebbe fatto. Tu saresti morto e sarebbe stata solo colpa mia. Sebastian Moran era il suo nome, un ex colonnello dell’esercito, un tiratore scelto, un killer. Se io non mi fossi gettato, lui ti avrebbe ucciso. Ho vagliato tutte le ipotesi e, credimi, non c’era altra soluzione. Ero addirittura stato accusato d’essere un impostore, non ne sarei uscito pulito e tu saresti stato coinvolto nello scandalo del detective che uccide le sue vittime e poi indaga, incolpando poveri disgraziati innocenti. Così facendo, tu eri in salvo e pulito. Mycroft ha fatto in modo che la stampa non ti stesse addosso e Lestrade che la polizia non indagasse su di te. Ne eri fuori.»  
«Già, capisco perché tu abbia finto la tua morte in quel momento, ma dopo perché non me l’hai detto dopo? Io sono stato al tuo funerale, ho pianto sulla tua tomba e ti ho seppellito. Sono stato dallo psicologo per superare la tua morte, ho preso un cane, ho una fidanzata…»  
«Lo so, John. Mi dispiace che tu abbia sofferto tanto, ma non avevo altra scelta.»  
«No, tu hai deciso per me ed è questo che non accetto!» gridò John. «Non riesco a perdonarti perché mi hai lasciato, brutto stronzo egoista che non sei altro. Eravamo compagni e i compagni si aiutano a vicenda, non voglio la tua protezione voglio il tuo rispetto. Voglio starti accanto sempre e comunque.»  
«Quindi è questa la tua decisione?» chiese Sherlock. «Starmi accanto?»  
«Sì, voglio dire no! Insomma, non lo so. Sono incazzato da morire in questo momento.»  
«Questo l’ho capito.»  
«Dovrai essere paziente, non potrai pretendere che io torni da te a un tuo schiocco di dita, non puoi pensare che ti segua come facevo una volta o che torni subito a Baker Street. Il perdono richiede tempo, così come il ricostruire un rapporto.»  
«Lascerai tua fidanzata?»

Per lunghi minuti, Greg non aveva udito altre parole. La domanda di Sherlock era riecheggiata nell’atrio; Greg aveva sentito John camminare ed il suo bastone picchiettare ripetutamente a terra, probabilmente per il nervosismo.

«Io ti odio.» Così il dottore aveva rotto il silenzio, Lestrade non poteva averlo visto, ma Sherlock era sussultato dopo esser stato pervaso da un tremito leggero. «Ti odio talmente profondamente, che non ho dubbi sul fatto che il tutto nasca dall’amore che nutro per te. Lo so, non ha alcun senso, ma da qualche parte ho letto che si odia veramente solo chi si è amati in maniera totale, e Dio solo sa quanto questo sia vero. E io ti ho amato, Sherlock, non sai nemmeno quanto. Quando andammo a Baskerville stavo per dirtelo, ma poi litigammo e mi sentii poco meno che un tuo amico; non avrei potuto sperare in qualcosa di più. Perché tu eri tu, non potevo cambiarti e una parte di me non lo voleva nemmeno. Poco prima che scoppiasse il casino con Moriarty mi ero quasi convinto a dirtelo, poi però… Non hai nemmeno idea di quanto abbia sofferto, almeno fino a che non ho incontrato Mary. Lei è stata davvero importante e la amo, qualsiasi cosa potrà mai capitarmi in futuro, questo non potrò mai cambiarlo.»

«Capisco.»

«No, non è vero che capisci» disse, serio. «Sherlock, la vita con te è sempre stata impossibile, quel giorno in cui ci incontrammo tu mi dicesti che l’abitare sotto il tuo stesso tetto non sarebbe stato semplice, ma non credevo che potessi raggiungere certi livelli di follia. Sei insopportabile e questa tua dannata sociopatia che ti spinge a manipolare il prossimo sempre e comunque, è la cosa che detesto di più del tuo modo di fare. Alle volte mi dicevo che non avevo idea di come io facessi a sopportarti! C’erano giorni in cui ti detestavo talmente, che ti avrei strangolato con le mie stesse mani. Tuttavia, Sherlock, io non mi sono mai sentito tanto felice in vita mia. La vita con te è quanto di più bello mi sia capitato da che sono nato. [3] Pertanto se mi chiedi se ho intenzione di lasciare Mary, la mia risposta è sì. E se mi domandi se voglio stare con te, la risposta è sì. Ti odio, Sherlock, mi hai ferito e fatto del male… Ma proprio perché ho sofferto così intensamente, adesso che ti ho qui, vivo davanti a me non posso rinunciare ad averti indietro. Voglio però una cosa, anzi, penso di poterla pretendere. Chiarezza. Se è solo la mia amicizia ciò che vuoi, dillo immediatamente e da me avrai soltanto questo.»

Inaspettatamente a quanto Greg avesse pensato, la risposta di suo cognato non si fece attendere. Se pensava a quanto ne avevano parlato, per quanto tempo avevano discusso riguardo Sherlock Holmes e la sua capacità di amare, ora non poteva credere che erano giunti al capolinea. Diede una rapida occhiata a Mycroft, lui se ne stava ancora avvinghiato al suo braccio, con il viso affossato nel suo collo. Respirava lentamente e di tanto in tanto gli regalava qualche bacio, ma sapeva che quel che stava facendo realmente era ascoltare.

«Amicizia, amore… Mycroft tempo fa mi disse che avrei dovuto iniziare a pensare in questi termini, anche se ritengo assurdo il dover dare una definizione ad un sentimento. Non sai quanto mi scoccia ammetterlo, ma ritengo avesse ragione. Trovo che sia la cosa più assurda e idiota di questo mondo, però non mi resta che sottostarvi perché mi rendo conto che è necessario. Se amore significa che tornerai a vivere con me, che mi sopporterai, che ti lascerai abbracciare o fare tutte quelle altre cose che sembrano essere necessarie in una coppia, allora sì, John, è questo che voglio. Se per te amore significa che non c’è altra persona con cui io vorrei stare, allora sì.»

«Questo vuol dire che mi ami?»  
«Non fare domande ovvie, John, ti prego.»  
«Sì o no?» ribadì Watson, deciso a non desistere.  
«Sì.»

 

 

_oOo_

   
Ciò che successe dopo, per il detective Lestrade, non fu poi tanto arduo da capire. Nonostante avesse voglia di guardare, attraverso la porta spalancata, tutto ciò che fece fu voltarsi verso Mycroft.  
«Mio fratello dice cose illogiche, non poteva dirgli subito che lo amava? E ora si devono pure baciare in casa mia!» borbottò.  
«E allora?» domandò Greg, senza capire.  
«Si stanno baciando» ripeté.  
«Non lo so, My, tutti gli Holmes che ho baciato fino ad ora sembrano esserci piuttosto portati. Lascia che anche il dottore se ne renda conto… Di contro c’è che, se Sherlock ti somiglia anche in questo, allora temo ci vorrà ben altro per staccarlo da John.»  
«Hanno un casa, che tra l’altro io ho pagato per anni. Potrebbero andarci e lasciarci finalmente soli.»  
«Disse l’uomo che fa seguire i suoi parenti da quelli dell’MI5.»  
«Non mi diventare sarcastico, Gregory, non ti si addice.»

Fu lo squillo del cellulare di Lestrade ad interrompere quella surreale situazione. Greg si lasciò andare sul divano, scuotendo il capo. Sullo schermo del telefono campeggiava un solo messaggio, da parte dell’agente Donovan che recava un indirizzo e una scritta: omicidio.

«Mi dispiace» mormorò, baciandolo velocemente sulle labbra. «Domani sei a casa?»  
«Starò al Diogene’s club tutto il giorno, gradirei che per pranzo tu mi raggiungessi. Per passare un po’ di tempo insieme» precisò infine.  
«Farò il possibile!»

Quando Lestrade oltrepassò la porta che dava sull’atrio, John e Sherlock erano ancora avvinghiati l’uno all’altro. Quasi gli dispiaceva interromperli, ma come si era alzato dal divano un’idea, anche se non molto felice, gli era balenata in mente.

«Ho un omicidio» aveva detto ad alta voce, richiamando in quel modo l’attenzione del consulente investigativo. Sherlock si scostò immediatamente, portando lo sguardo su di lui.  
«Come? Dove?»  
«Ne so quanto te, ma ci sto andando proprio ora. Nel cuore della City, allora: ti va di scoprirlo?»

Non furono necessarie risposte, Sherlock corse fuori dall’appartamento non prima d’aver preso la mano di John ed esserselo trascinato dietro con tanto di bastone al seguito. Greg sorrise quando udì la sua voce gridare, dalle scale: «muoviti, Lestrade.»  
   
Di sicuro quei due avevano ancora molta strada da fare, ma si poteva affermare con assoluta certezza che le cose si stavano aggiustando per il meglio. Forse ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, e niente sarebbe stato più come prima. Perché nessuno di loro era rimasto uguale a sé stesso in quegli ultimi anni; Greg era cambiato, Mycroft era cambiato e lo erano anche John e Sherlock. No, le cose non sarebbero state mai più come prima, ma non era da ritenersi necessariamente un male. Perché, probabilmente, sarebbero state migliori.

 

 

**_Fine_ **   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Dong Yang Dong Bai: è un tè verde cinese particolarmente prezioso per il suo aroma. Non è facile trovarlo sul mercato europeo e viene prodotto esclusivamente sulle montagne dello Zhejiang (Cina). I sottili aghi di questo tè donano un infuso asciutto e memorabile dalle sfumature leggermente speziate. Viene considerata una rarità dagli intenditori.  
> [2] “Just the two of us against the rest of the world”: potevo non metterla? Naaah!   
> [3] Questo concetto è ispirato alla puntata 5x04 di Dottor House. Dove Wilson (che ha allontanato House) gli dice che decide di rivolerlo nella sua vita perché il viaggio che hanno fatto in auto per andare al funerale del padre di House, è stata la cosa più bella che gli sia capitata da dopo la morte di Amber (la fidanzata di Wilson morta qualche episodio prima). Ovviamente significa che, anche se non lo sopporta, anche se lo ha allontanato perché è impossibile starci vicino, alla fine torna ad essere suo amico perché con lui è felice.


	10. Chi ama assai, poco favella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una breve storia che racconta un momento d'intimità tra Greg Lestrade e Mycroft Holmes. Quando questi ritorna a casa, dopo due settimane di lavoro che lo hanno portato all'estero, i due si ritrovano più appassionati che mai.

Mycroft gli manca e questo è fuori da ogni ragionevole dubbio. Il fatto che si siano sentiti tutte le sere, con una telefonata che arriva puntuale alle otto e cinque, non basta assolutamente a colmare la solitudine nella quale è caduto. Lui è via ormai da due settimane in quella che, a sua detta, è un’importante missione diplomatica. In che luogo del mondo si trovi questo, Gregory Lestrade, impegnato poliziotto di Scotland Yard, lo ignora completamente. La sola cosa di cui è sicuro, è che lo stesso Mycroft non sa esattamente dire quando potrebbe fare ritorno. Non è da ritenersi propriamente una tragedia, la sua assenza. Sherlock, ad esempio, è felice come non mai di non averlo tra i piedi. E, i primi giorni, lo stesso Greg ha dovuto ammettere che un po’ più di libertà non gli è pesata affatto. Però è altrettanto vero che, giorno dopo giorno, quella casa sta diventando troppo grande e vuota per un uomo da solo. C’è Gwendaline, la cameriera, ad occuparsi di lui e dell’appartamento, ma di certo non può sostituire suo marito, nonostante sia indubbiamente molto abile nell’imitarne la pignoleria. Come i rimproveri che gli fa sul non dover appoggiare i piedi sul tavolo di cristallo del soggiorno, che sono detti con il medesimo tono saccente che usa il maggiore degli Holmes. Cercando di non pensarci, afferra il telecomando abbandonato sul divano ed affonda tra i morbidi cuscini chiari. Sono le otto e trenta di un martedì sera come tanti altri e quella partita di calcio che danno sul canale sportivo, aspetta soltanto lui.  Non è nulla di che, in effetti, ma l’Arsenal gioca l'incontro d’andata dei quarti di finale di Champions League, contro il Benfica. [1] E per una sera in cui ha l’occasione di gustarsi del buon calcio, non vuole certo lasciarsela scappare. Apre quindi la bottiglia di birra che si è portato dietro dopo esser uscito dalla cucina, e ne beve una buona sorsata mentre, allo stadio, l’arbitro fischia l’inizio.  
  
  
Suo marito gli manca sempre quando è via: a Lestrade pesa il fatto di non svegliarsi al suo fianco la mattina, di non bere il caffè insieme a lui, seduti al tavolo della cucina mentre leggono il giornale o guardano le notizie alla BBC; gli mancano le occhiate di Holmes mentre commenta le notizie, e solo per non sprecar parole. Addirittura sente nostalgia del Diogene’s Club! Greg detesta quel posto, odia davvero lo sguardo torvo con il quale gli uomini seduti in poltrona, lo fissano. Lo infastidiscono i sospiri seccati e le occhiatacce che gli arrivano, e solamente perché si è azzardato a sospirare. Ma nonostante tutto, ci va volentieri perché pranzare con Mycroft è molto più che piacevole. Adesso che non è a Londra però, Greg si sente un po’ solo. Di tanto in tanto si reca a Baker Street a trovare John, anche se, a dire il vero, ci va soprattutto per infastidire Sherlock. Oppure esce con Anderson… Va bene, è successo una volta sola e la scelta della compagnia si è rivelata essere assai infelice, dato l’elevato numero di idiozie che quell’uomo riesce a blaterare in una sola serata. Ma come compagno di bevute, è imbattibile! Ingurgita più pinte di birra scura lui, che un reggimento in licenza. E questo, Greg lo ha trovato stranamente divertente.  
  
  
L’orologio ha appena battuto le nove quando un rumore attira la sua attenzione. È il suono delle chiavi che gira nella toppa e non proviene dall’appartamento di fronte, ma dal suo. Percepisce la porta aprirsi ed un fruscio di abiti oltrepassarla prima che questa si richiuda con un colpo secco. Non può essere di certo Gwendaline a quell’ora della sera, forse Mycroft? Possibile che sia rientrato senza preavviso? Incuriosito, spegne la televisione posando la bottiglia di birra sul tavolo, raggiungendo la porta d’ingresso.  
«Che fai qui?» chiede, accendendo la luce dell’atrio.  
«Il mio lavoro è terminato» gli risponde, sintetico mentre ripone ombrello ed impermeabile.  
«Hai fame? Vuoi qualcosa?»  
«No.»  
  
  
Greg si stringe maggiormente nella felpa leggera che indossa, percepisce del gelo da parte di suo marito. E non è per le poche parole scostanti, che lo sa, ma a causa dell’atteggiamento distaccato con il quale lo guarda. Sa che non lo fa apposta, perché gli occorre sempre qualche minuto d’adattamento dopo che è rientrato, specie se è stato via per parecchi giorni. Di sicuro a Lestrade è mancato suo marito e, di certo, desidera baciarlo o saltargli addosso, strappandogli via tutti i vestiti, ma lo ama troppo per non rispettare i suoi tempi. Pertanto, decide di ritornare in salotto e di rimettersi a guardare la partita. Adesso non è tanto interessante come pochi minuti prima, non gli importa più tanto del fatto che il Benfica sia sopra di un gol al termine del primo tempo. Ora c’è altro ad attirare la sua attenzione… Di tanto in tanto si scopre a non guardarla nemmeno, la televisione, il suo sguardo cade molto spesso alla ricerca di Mycroft. Ogni qual volta passa per il salotto, Greg lo spia. Prova a studiarne le espressioni del viso, la freddezza dello sguardo, la tensione nelle mani strette a pugno o l’irrigidimento della postura. A dire il vero, non resiste poi molto: spegne tutto dopo appena dieci minuti e lo raggiunge in camera da letto, dalla quale Mycroft non è più uscito.  
  
  
Lo trova seduto sul materasso con il cellulare tra le mani, intento a mandare quello che ipotizza essere un messaggio.  
«Stai bene?» chiede, senza riuscire a nascondere un tono apprensivo.  
«Mi sei mancato, Gregory» risponde Holmes, sollevando lo sguardo su di lui appena dopo aver posato il telefono sul comodino.  
«Anche tu» sussurra, «perché non mi hai avvisato? Ti avrei aspettato per cena…»  
«Fino all’ultimo non sapevo se avrei o meno fatto in tempo. Ceneremo insieme domani, se lo desideri.»  
«È tutto a posto? Intendo nel tuo lavoro… in Inghilterra… nel mondo?»  
«Sì, lo è» mormora in risposta, abbozzando un sorriso. Poco dopo, Mycroft si alza, le doghe del letto scricchiolano impercettibilmente, ma lui non se ne cura. L’immagine di suo marito che gli si avvicina merita tutta la sua attenzione.  
«Ho detto che mi sei mancato, Gregory» ripete.  
  
  
È allora che Lestrade sorride, se non è un invito quello. Raramente Holmes si lascia andare a richieste esplicite; di solito si intendono con poche parole o, addirittura, con uno sguardo. In quell’occasione non gli ci vuole niente di più per comprendere ciò che desidera. E Greg non pensa ad altro, in effetti, due settimane possono essere considerate un’eternità e le sue, non sono di certo volate.  
  
  
Gli arriva talmente vicino che lo può sentire respirare, ma Mycroft rimane immobile. Greg sorride di nuovo, baciandolo delicatamente sulle labbra; assaggia il suo sapore inalando l’intenso profumo di dopobarba che gli stuzzica le narici. Le sue mani vanno senza esitazione a slacciargli il nodo della cravatta. La seta gli scivola tra le dita abili ed esperte e, come in una carezza gentile, gli solleticano la pelle. Il sottile pezzetto di stoffa viene subito sciolto e finisce a terra. Mycroft gli lancia un’occhiata contrariata, ma Lestrade non è dell’umore adatto e pertanto gli sfila anche la giacca, lasciando che cada senza alcuna cura. Gli tasta il torace, coperto ora dalla sola camicia. Il poliziotto sorride malizioso, appena s’appresta a sbottonarla. Libera il collo pallido e ci si fionda immediatamente; bacia ogni centimetro di pelle che incontra e risale fino al orecchio, stuzzicandone il lobo e prendendolo tra i denti. Quindi ridiscende con ancor più bramosia, disegna le vene con la lingua prima d’azzardarsi a penetrare sotto la stoffa della camicia; tasta quella pelle candida a piene mani, sfiorando i capezzoli già duri. Lo vuole! Tocco dopo tocco e bacio dopo bacio, il desidero che ha di lui aumenta, tanto da divenire brutale. Si stacca quasi radicalmente, afferra l’elastico delle bretelle e le fa cadere prima di tornare ad occuparsi dei bottoni.  
  
  
Poco più tardi, la camicia è già caduta sulla moquette beige e le bretelle sono ormai un groviglio ai piedi del letto.  
«Siediti» ordina.  
«Dovresti trattare i miei abiti in un modo più consono, Gregory.»  
«Zitto!» dice, perentorio avvicinandosi a lui; parla quasi sulle sue labbra e sfiora la punta del naso con la propria mentre i respiri si mischiano. «Qui comando io, Mycroft.» Detto questo lo bacia con passione, con foga crescente s’impossessa della sua bocca, allaccia la lingua alla sua come se non lo avesse mai fatto prima d’allora.  
«E adesso mettiti seduto» ordina di nuovo. Ed Holmes gli obbedisce: la cosa che fa eccitare entrambi è proprio questa. Non che il suo corpo non sia sensuale ed arrapante, ma l’idea che l’uomo che dà ordini a tutto e a tutti obbedisca esclusivamente a lui, in camera da letto, rende Greg ancora più eccitato di quanto non lo sia normalmente.  
  
  
Mycroft si siede sul morbido materasso, sopra il caldo copriletto. Lestrade percepisce i suoi occhi non lasciarlo un attimo, nemmeno mentre gli leva scarpe e calze e le getta lontano. Ma soprattutto, quelle iridi dannatamente espressive, se le sente addosso mentre si spoglia dei vestiti, fino a restare gloriosamente nudo di fronte a lui. Greg si sofferma un momento, si guardano con intensità, tanto che riesce a leggere nello sguardo di Holmes la lussuria e la voglia d’essere scopato come non accade da troppo. Sono solo due settimane che non fanno l’amore, ma ad entrambi sembra sia trascorsa una vita.  
  
  
E allora gli si avvicina, lento come un cacciatore che punta la preda, si muove con grazia per non farlo scappare. Si stende su di lui e non aspetta un istante, che s’impossessa della sua bocca mentre le mani scendono incontrollate a sbottonare i pantaloni. Glieli sfila di dosso poco dopo in un gesto secco che lascia Mycroft decisamente sorpreso, ma Lestrade comprende il perché di tanto stupore: non è mai così irruento.    
«Non guardarmi in questo modo, Mycroft» dice, adducendo al muto rimprovero che gli legge in faccia.  
«Sei piuttosto brusco» gli risponde invece Holmes, serafico; anche se in verità non sembra essere eccessivamente infastidito dalla cosa.  
«Sono due settimane che non ti vedo, My» mormora, scendendo sul suo collo e riprendendo la propria opera d’esplorazione. «Non sai nemmeno quanta voglia ho di fotterti.»  
«Gregory» sussurra in risposta, ma non è semplicemente il suo nome quello che si leva nell’aria, è un gemito. Lestrade gli ha preso in bocca un capezzolo e sa perfettamente quanto sia sensibile in quella zona.  
«Tu non hai idea…» ripete, «di quanto io ti voglia.»  
  
  
Holmes sorride e Greg capisce che gli è mancato anche quello, forse di più di tutto il resto. Infatti rimane imbambolato a fissarlo, e mentre è sopra di lui e le loro erezioni si stuzzicano a vicenda, si dimentica per un momento di tutta la brutalità e la passione che lo muovono. In quegli attimi lo guarda e basta. Gli accarezza il viso, prima di dargli un bacio leggero. Ma poco dopo, Mycroft cambia espressione, il suo sguardo diviene più vacuo e languido e allora Lestrade non gli resiste. S'allunga verso il comodino dove tiene una boccetta di lubrificante, gli solleva le gambe appoggiandole sulle spalle e si spalma un po’ di vasellina sulle dita. Mentre lo prepara adeguatamente, penetrandolo con l’indice e il medio, realizza che dimentica sempre quale sensazione si prova ad averlo. Accarezzare la sua apertura, andare a sfiorare la prostata, percepire il tendersi dei muscoli del suo corpo, i gemiti leggeri che gli regala… Tutte le volte è come se fosse la prima.  
  
  
Greg accarezza l’apertura quel tanto che basta perché sia lubrificato, non vuole perdere tempo: avranno modo di lasciarsi andare a baci e carezze dolci più tardi, adesso lo vuole. Lo vuole e basta. E il desidero monta in lui ancora più ferocemente, appena nota Mycroft recuperare la vasellina; dopo non sente null’altro se non la sua mano che massaggia il suo pene gonfio e teso. Diavolo, potrebbe venire anche solo per quel leggero contatto. Suo marito non si mostra mai eccessivamente disinibito durante il sesso, già il solo fatto che emetta dei gemiti più o meno acuti, è da ritenersi una rarità. Il sesso con lui è piuttosto silenzioso, quello che grida e si lascia andare al piacere, è Lestrade. È Greg che prende l’iniziativa anche se, in tutta onestà, è sempre Mycroft a provocarlo. Come se gli dicesse che lo vuole, ma che non ha alcuna intenzione di fare la prima mossa. Forse per pigrizia, forse perché gli piace che sia lui a dominarlo, a dargli ordini. Non se l’è mai domando, Lestrade e non se lo chiede nemmeno in quel momento quando gli entra dentro. L’affondo è lento, estenuante per delicatezza, ma ad entrambi piace così. Mycroft ama sentirlo, sentirlo tutto. Adora percepire quel leggero fastidio che la sua presenza dà all’inizio; i primi tempi gli faceva addirittura male, ma adesso non è più così. Greg di tanto in tanto si fa venire ancora degli scrupoli sul fatto che dovrebbe essere più delicato, e molto meno rude… ma suo marito lo frena sempre con un’occhiata che varrebbe un premio oscar se si trovassero in un film. Ha quindi smesso di farsi delle paranoie, perché ad entrambi piacciono le loro ore di sesso insieme e anche Mycroft, nonostante sia restio ad ammetterlo, adora perdere il totale controllo della situazione. Ancora gli sembra incredibile che un uomo rigido come lo è lui, abituato a dare ordini persino alla regina, si ecciti appena viene dominato da un semplice yarder.  
  
«Mi sei mancato, Gregory.»  
  
Ed è come se gli avesse detto che lo ama. Perché ormai Lestrade, dopo anni di matrimonio, ha imparato a leggere tutto di suo marito. Conosce a memoria ciò che i suoi occhi gli suggeriscono, quello che si nasconde dietro delle frasi apparentemente insignificanti. Una sola volta Holmes gli ha detto che lo ama ed è accaduto quel pomeriggio al San James Park. [2] Greg sente spesso la necessità di sentire quelle parole, ma sa che per Holmes quella è stata una specie di sentenza. Ha detto che lo ama e pertanto sarà sempre così, ripeterlo sarebbe come ribadire l’ovvio e non sia mai che un Holmes dica banalità. O che si ripeta. Nonostante ciò, glielo dimostra di continuo. Come quella sera, ad esempio, il ribadire che gli è mancato… già tre volte lo ha detto e sono davvero tante, perché Mycroft non ripete mai nulla. Quindi non può non significare altro, anche i gemiti infatti sono stranamente più elevati del solito. Una lunga sequela di  _oh_ , si espande nella camera da letto a ritmo con gli affondi, mentre le mani del maggiore degli Holmes gli accarezzano la schiena.  
  
  
Ma sono i suoi occhi profondi a far sussultare Greg ogni qual volta abbassa lo sguardo su di lui. Quelle iridi scure lo fissano di continuo, non lo hanno lasciato un momento da che si trovano in quella stanza. Un groviglio di pensieri assurdi domina il cervello di Greg, mentre l’orgasmo monta in lui e quegli occhi non lo lasciano. Gli viene quasi da fermarsi e perdersi in essi, ma vuole venire, non può bloccarsi proprio in quel momento.  
  
  
Il piacere aumenta, le spinte si fanno sempre più frenetiche ed intense; i baci sono più profondi e le lingue danzano vorticose; i loro sguardi s’incastrano gli uni negli altri, le voci si mischiano ridondando nell’eco di quella stanza. Un ultimo bacio e poi Mycroft viene, schizza sui loro corpi allacciati il suo piacere; Greg lo raggiunge dopo poche spinte poderose.  
  
  
Finiscono aggrovigliati tra le lenzuola sfatte; sudati ed appiccicati, i loro corpi sono accasciati l’uno sull’altro. La testa di Lestrade è affondata nel collo di Mycroft, e ancora si bea dell’odore di dopobarba, che è magnifico mischiato all’odore del sesso che impregna la camera. Gli ci vuole un po’ prima di connettere nuovamente il cervello e quando lo fa, gli dice ciò che non ha fatto altro a cui pensare nell’ultimo quarto d’ora.  
  
«Ti amo» ammette, anche se è l’ennesima vota che gli sussurra quelle parole all’orecchio «e anche tu mi sei mancato.»  
«Greg?»  
«Sì?»  
«Preferiresti che io restassi più a casa?»  
«So che non lo puoi fare, Mycroft, quindi perché parlarne?»  
«Rispondi alla mia domanda» dice e Lestrade nota che sta recuperando tutta la sua autorità, segno che l’eccitazione sta scemando mano a mano che s’intrufolano in quell’assurda discussione.  
«Certo che lo preferirei» gli risponde, tirandosi su e scivolando da un lato. «Ma quando ho detto  _sì_ , ho accettato tutto di te: la tua vita, il tuo caratteraccio, il tuo lavoro e quel morboso rapporto che hai con tuo fratello.»  
  
  
Il silenzio cala, ma Greg non s’illude d’averlo zittito, quasi riesce a sentire gli ingranaggi del suo cervello girare vorticosamente. Ora capisce cosa prova Sherlock quando gli altri pensano e lo infastidiscono. Gli viene anche da ridere ad un certo punto, ma Mycroft si risveglia poco dopo e tutto il suo buonumore scema inevitabilmente.  
«Quando io ti ho sposato non ho accettato il fatto che tu trattassi tanto male i miei abiti, ora potresti permettermi di alzarmi per mettere in ordine?» Ecco appunto! Gli pareva strano che non avesse già obiettato riguardo il leggero caos che ha causato.  
  
  
Lestrade si stende pigramente sul letto, coprendosi con il piumone mentre lo osserva. Con quanta meticolosità ripiega la giacca e la ripone nell’armadio. Per assurdo, a lui piace anche quel suo lato pericolosamente maniacale, che ovviamente rientra nella schiera dei difetti. I pregi sono ben altri e Lestrade sa perfettamente quali siano, e comprendono il dirgli che lo ama con delle strane metafore o fargli sapere che per lui farebbe di tutto, anche rinunciare al lavoro, se solo glielo chiedesse. Non parlano spesso di quel che provano l’uno per l’altro: entrambi sentono di non averne bisogno, ma ciò non significa che Mycroft non lo ami, tutt’altro. La cosa che apprezza maggiormente nei suoi modi di fare, è il fatto che l’amore glielo dimostri di continuo. Come il quel momento, quando lo vede ripiegare con perfezione anche i suoi vestiti e riporli piegati sul servo muto.  
  
«Anche tu mi sei mancato, Mycroft.»  
  
Ed è come se gli dicesse che anche lui lo ama allo stesso modo.  
 

  
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1] Arsenal: Squadra di calcio di Londra. Benfica: squadra di Lisbona. La Champions League si gioca di martedì sera.  
> [2] Fa riferimento alla precedente shot della raccolta: “All’ombra di quel faggio ti ho detto che ti amo”.
> 
> “Chi ama assai, poco favella” citazione di Luigi Pulci, poeta del ‘400. Ho dato un’interpretazione personale alla frase, e di sicuro mi sono discostata dall’idea che aveva il poeta in proposito. Ma il bello penso sia il dare interpretazioni differenti alle cose, il vederle da un altro punto di vista.


End file.
